Cuando Te Encontre
by SweetBallerina
Summary: Teniendo que dejar al amor de su vida Bella se va a Londres a estudiar, llevandose con ella algo de el. Despues de 15 años un trajico accidente cambio sus vidas reuniendo a Bella con Edward para buscar a su hija, Tropezandose con lo inesperado. Humanos.
1. La mudanza

**1. La mudanza**

**Nessie**

Montañas verdes, árboles, árboles, lluvia, neblina, neblina y… mas neblina.

-te gusta?-preguntaba mi abuelo por enésima ves-no has dicho ni una sola palabra desde que bajamos del avión

-es…-que le digo para no herirlo?-diferente a Londres

-demasiado diferente para mi gusto-dijo refunfuñando mi abuela

-ya sabemos que no te gusta-y aquí van de nuevo…

Desde hace una semana siempre había sido la misma rutina: peleas, peleas y más peleas. Estaba harta, me daba igual en donde estuviese. Había perdido a mi madre hace un poco menos que un mes y ellos no ayudaban mucho que digamos.

**Flash back**

Mi mama y yo íbamos de regreso a casa, cuando de repente un camión que viene por nuestro canal a toda velocidad obliga a mi mama a dar un giro desesperado haciendo que cayéramos al mar

Nade hacia la superficie, busque a mi madre pero no la veía por ningún lado. Estaba desesperada. Nade y nade hasta ya mas no poder

Y después de eso solo recuerdo cuando los paramédicos me sacaban del agua y los escuchaba decir que el cuerpo de mi madre no aparecía.

**Fin de flash back**

Sentí como una lágrima corría por mi cara-mi mama había muerto y ahora vivía con mis abuelos y justo hoy nos mudábamos a Forks-ellos solo querían lo mejor para mi, aunque algo me decía que en este pequeño pueblo pasaría por 1000 emociones antes de llegar a la felicidad.

Tenía 15 años, así que como toda persona de mi edad tenia que ir a la escuela. En Londres tenia que ir a la escuela a partir de las 9 de la mañana pero aquí en Forks era a las 7 am, pero aquí no tengo que usar uniforme-creo que es lo único bueno que hay en este pequeño pueblo.

A la mañana siguiente, me levante mas temprano de lo normal, porque el sonido de la lluvia no me dejaba dormir-en Londres la lluvia era algo normal, pero, normalmente no llovía de noche-en fin, me di una ducha muy larga para tratar de perder tiempo-plan fallido-baje las escaleras y ahí estaba mi abuela René preparando la comida-ella es tan maternal como lo era mi mama, pero no era tan madura-comí sus ricas panquecas-que era uno de los platos que le salían riquísimos aunque la cocina no fuera su fuerte-y me aliste para ir a la escuela. Charlie, mi abuelo, me llevaría antes de irse a su trabajo-una de las razones de la mudanza, a Charlie lo habían llamado para que recuperara su antiguo puesto como jefe de policía y el acepto después de todo lo ocurrido.

Me dejo en las puertas de la escuela-sentía que mis piernas no soportarían mas el peso de mi cuerpo, estaba tan nerviosa. Pero era una tontería pues solo eran personas como yo, no? No?-me dirigí hacia la oficina de información para que me dieran los horarios y un mapa de la escuela.

Camine sola hasta llegar al edificio principal para mi primera clase-nada mas y nada menos que la que mas odiaba: ''español''.

El profesor me presento a la clase y me busco un buen lugar en el salón-el resto de las clases pasaron con la misma rutina-lo que no me molesto ya que siempre he sido una persona muy sociable, esto que me ayudo a conocer a Camille-una chica que se sentó en mi mesa de gastronomía-ella era una chica muy cariñosa, divertida, y un poco terca.

A la hora del almuerzo me senté con Camille y sus amigas-Sophie, Haylie y Brooke-pero a mi gustaba llamarlas simplemente 'las porristas' porque eso eran. Mientras trataban de convencerme de que hiciera la prueba para las porristas, mire hacia la puerta cuando justamente entro un chico moreno, alto y con muy buen cuerpo-me quede embobada-y no sabía porque, puesto que nunca me había llamado la atención ningún chico en particular.

**Jacob**

Entre a la cafetería con Quil y Embry-no había puesto por ninguna parte-pero de repente vi un mano llamándonos-era Camille-nos dirigimos hacia ella. Cuando estábamos a menos de 3 metros de la mesa, me pare en seco al ver unos hermosos ojos color chocolate que me miraban fijamente, nos quedamos así como por 10 segundos-yo la miraba, ella me miraba-

-Jacob!-Sophie me llamo, rompiendo ese momento que de alguna manera había sido especial-ven siéntate

Me senté junto a ella y nos presentaron a la chica de ojos color chocolate-su nombre era Reneesme pero le gustaba que le dijeran Nessie-lo que me pareció bien, porque la verdad era un trabalenguas. Que nombre tan raro!-. Se acababa de mudar de Londres-la atrape un par de veces mirándome lo que hizo que se sonrojara y la hiciese ver muchísimo mas adorable. Ella también me había capturado mirándola pero nada de sonrojo por mi parte.

-anda Nessie, por favor-le rogaba Camille para que se uniera a las porristas.

-no lo se, tengo muchas cosas que hacer para ponerme al día.-le respondió mientras ponía una mueca de duda.

-te podemos ayudar. Jacob es un chico muy inteligente-si era muy inteligente, pero… porque dispone de mi sin preguntarme?

-él debe tener cosas mejores que hacer-en realidad no tenia, así que por que no?

-a mi no me molesta-dije, tenia todas mis materias al día y el equipo de futbol del cual era capitán, no me quitaba mucho tiempo.

-lo ves, ahora no tienes excusa-le dijo Camille sabiendo que ya la tenia ganada.

-De acuerdo-dijo resignada-cuando son las pruebas?

-son la próxima semana, tienes una semana para poner al día y preparar una rutina en la cual yo te ayudare-Gritaba de emoción..

-Jacob…-dijo mirándome-puedes venir hoy a mi casa para comenzar desde hoy?

-claro, no hay problema.

-toma, esta es la dirección-dijo pasándome una servilleta donde había anotado la dirección.

-ahí estaré-dije amablemente.

**Nessie**

Después de la escuela, mi abuela vino por mí y fuimos a comer a 'Burger King' ya que la comida no era su especialidad-excepto por sus pequeñas excepciones-. Luego fuimos a casa y me prepare para cuando Jacob llegara.

Jacob llego a eso de las 6 para empezar a trabajar.

-hola-dijo Jacob al abrir la puerta.

-hola, pasa-le hice una seña con la mano.

-tienes una linda casa-iba evaluando todo con la mirada mientras caminaba conmigo detrás.

-Hem… Gracias, ven vamos al estudio.

Pasamos toda la tarde y un poco de la noche trabajando, casi ni hablamos porque por alguna extraña razón me costaba comunicarme por medio de las palabras y a él también. Pero hubo ocasiones en las que solo nos vasto mirarnos fijamente a los ojos para decirnos lo que pensábamos. La verdad me pareció algo muy extraño en mí.

-adiós-dije en lo que casi fue un susurro y con un tono de tristeza en mi voz que ni idea porque-nos vemos mañana-nos miramos fijamente como lo habíamos hecho varias veces durante la tarde y pude ver que en sus ojos así como estoy segura de que él vio en los míos que no quería que se fuera.

Por que? Que me pasaba con Jacob?


	2. Melodía inolvidable

**2. Melodía inolvidable**

**Nessie**

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté con mucho animo-no se porque-puede que por el hecho de que por alguna extraña razón quería llegar rápido a la escuela. Me bañe lo más rápido que pude y baje a desayunar.

-Nessie, querida te has levantado muy temprano-me saludo mi abuela al bajar.

-lo se, es que hoy me toca mi clase favorita-Yay! Gritaba por dentro.

-música no es cierto?, Siempre te ha gustado.- dijo sonriéndome.

-si, y quiero llegar antes para tener el salón para mi un rato-Estaba muy entusiasmada.

-de acuerdo, entonces yo te llevo que Charlie no sale tan temprano-dijo mientras me terminaba mi plato de cereal.

-listo… vamos.

Tomo su abrigo y las llaves del auto y partimos. Durante el camino, me la pase pensando cual de mis composiciones tocaría en la media hora que me quedaría sola en el salón.

Al llegar a la escuela me dirigí lo más rápido que pude hacia el salón de música y me senté en el piano. Acaricie las teclas y comencé a tocar la primera melodía que me vino a la mente, cuando me di cuenta, estaba tocando una nana-pero no cualquier nana-estaba tocando la nana que mi mama me ponía todas las noche para dormir.

Una voz a mis espaldas me hizo detenerme.

-la nana de Bella-me di vuelta para ver lo que al parecer seria mi profesor de música,-era muy alto, le calculo como 1.80 y unos 33 años. Tenía un extraño pero hermoso color dorado de ojos que me impedían quitar la vista. Vestía ropa común pero que lo hacían parecer un modelo de 'Calvin Klein' y tenia el cabello alborotado-que estaba muy pero la verdad muy sorprendido tanto como yo. Como había llamado a mi nana?

-como?-le dije saliendo de mi asombro y mirándolo fijamente.

-la nana de Bella-de donde conocía a mi mama?-de donde la sacaste?

-eh… mi mama me la colocaba todas las noches para dormir. Pero de donde conoce usted a mi mama?-le pregunte muy curiosa y agachando la cabeza.

-eres hija de Bella?-pero que pregunta…-no puedo creerlo-dijo con un tono entre felicidad y tristeza-conocí a tu mama aquí en la escuela.

-pero hay algo que todavía no me queda claro y es como sabes que esta es su nana? Digo, es que ella nunca me dijo el nombre y mucho menos que llevara su mismo nombre.

-bueno es que yo le compuse esa nana-que?! Pero como es que ella nunca me dijo?

Estaba muy confundida, todo me comenzó a dar vueltas… y luego todo se volvió oscuro.

**Edward**

Lleve a la chica a la enfermería ya que termino desmayada de la sorpresa-pero no lograba entender por que Bella nunca le dijo a su hija sobre el compositor de su nana…

-Nessie-dijo una voz masculina al verme, era el alumno Black, Jacob. Al parecer eran amigos.

-se desmayo en el salón de música-dije simplemente.

-yo me encargare de ella, gracias profesor Cullen-tenia muchas cosas que preguntarle a la que al parecer la llamaban Nessie, pero la deje con el chico y me fui con quien sabia que me diría todo lo que necesitaba. La misma Bella.

En la oficina de información me excuse por mis faltas del día de hoy y pedí la dirección de la casa de Reneesme Swan-me sorprendió que su hija llevara su mismo apellido lo que me respondía una de las mil preguntas.

Toque el timbre, pero no era la persona que esperaba que me abriera.

-OH! Hola Edward no esperaba verte por aquí-dijo Rene, la mama de Bella-ven pasa.

-gracias señora Swan-no podía tutearla.

-y… que me cuentas Edward? Coma has estado?-será que no sabia que venia ver a Bella?

En realidad no me molestaba que no le dijera sobre mí a su hija, solo me molestaba que no me dijera que se regresaba.

-señora Swan, con todo respeto, necesito hablar con Bella-la examine por un momento y pude notar como su cara se lleno de tristeza, y de repente…

-OH! Edward-empezó a llorar deliberadamente y no tenia idea de porque-lo lamento tanto, yo tenia que haberte avisado de absolutamente todo, pero, Charlie no me dejo.

Estaba realmente confundido. De que estaría hablando?

-tranquilícese señora Swan, no entiendo que me habla.

-murió, Edward-quien murió? no le entendía nada-ella Edward, Bella, murió-dijo contestando mi pregunta.

De pronto sentí como si me hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en el estomago.

Bella, muerta?

-que?!-no podía creerlo, Bella, mi amor nunca olvidado había muerto y yo nunca me había enterado.

-lo lamento de verdad, pero Charlie dijo que era lo mejor, porque después preguntarías por Nessie y ella no lo hubiese querido-dijo ya un poco mas calmada y eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

-que pasa con Nessie?-dije mientras un par de lagrimas se deslizaban por mi rostro y me obstruían un poco la vista.

-Edward, antes que nada te juro que yo le rogué que te dijera, porque tenías derecho a saberlo, pero no me hizo caso- me dijo con cara de lamento.

Para ese momento yo ya estaba caminando por toda la sala, tratando de que las lágrimas se detuvieran.

-Edward-me tomo del brazo para que me detuviera a mirarla mientras yo trataba de soltarme-Reneesme es tu hija!-me detuve en seco. Esta mujer quería matarme diciéndome tantas cosas a las ves?

No podía ser, bueno si podía, bueno estoy muy confundido. Apenas si podía digerir lo de Bella y ahora Reneesme es hija mía?

-pero Nessie no debe saberlo-eso me saco de mis pensamientos.

-pero… por que?-no tenia lógica que no supiera.

-porque Bella nunca le llego a decir quien era su padre, así que te pido que respetes eso.

-este… yo… me tengo que ir…hablamos luego-dije ya dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

Salí de la casa, monte mi auto y me dirigí hacia mi casa a pensar un poco las cosas.


	3. Un mar de emociones

**3. Un mar de emociones**

**Nessie**

Desperté confusa en la camilla de la enfermería-aun no podía creerlo! había conocido al compositor de mi canción favorita y me había desmayado sin poder hacerle varias preguntas-Salí de la pequeña enfermería para encontrarme con Jacob quien se veía muy preocupado. Levanto la mirada, y al verme su rostro cambio drásticamente.

-cuanto tiempo he estado así?-pregunte.

-toda la mañana, ya la escuela va a terminar por hoy y tengo que llevarte a casa

-gracias-le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-por que?-pregunto confuso.

-por preocuparte por mi-le agarre la mano.

-somos amigos, para eso estamos-me tomo de la cintura, para darme un poco de apoyo al caminar-ven, vamos a tu casa.

Solo logre a asentir. Jacob era un año mayor que yo y por eso ya tenía carro y licencia.

-que te paso exactamente?-pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

-este… no lo se, solo recuerdo que tocaba el piano y hable con el profesor y después de eso solo recuerdo cuando desperté-eso era la verdad, pero no toda, por supuesto.

-si, me preocupe mucho cuando te vi desmayada en los brazos del profesor Cullen-con que Cullen se llama el compositor, estoy segura de que mi abuela sabe algo de él.

-Nessie, Nessie, la tierra a Nessie…-chasqueaba sus dedos cerca de mi cara.

-lo lamento Jake, me hundí en mis pensamientos-que fue lo ultimo que me dijo? Ah! Si que se había preocupado. Que tierno..! aparte de mi familia nunca antes nadie me lo había dicho tan directamente-eres muy lindo por preocuparte y gracias por haber esperado a que despertara.

-no hay de que, ya te dije que para eso estoy-con Jake me siento tan segura, el me inspira mucha confianza-ese no es el profesor Cullen? Que hace saliendo de tu casa?-

Me dijo una ves ya estacionados al frente de mi casa y haciéndome girar la vista.

-no lo se-esto si que era confuso-pero parece que esta… llorando?

Espere a que se montara en su auto y se fuera para bajarme.

-Nos vemos Jake-dije despidiéndome con la mano-vas a venir mas tarde verdad?

-claro, no faltaría por nada del mundo-dijo y se fue en su auto.

Cuando se hubo ido me dispuse a entrar a mi casa en busca de una buena explicación.

-Nessie!-dijo sorprendida mi abuela-que…que haces aquí tan temprano?

-Me sentía un poco mal así que me dejaron regresar temprano-tenia los ojos hinchados como hubiese estado llorando-estabas llorando? Tiene que ver algo con el Señor Cullen?

-tu… lo conoces?-pregunto desviando mis preguntas.

-bueno, en realidad no, solo es mi profesor de música. Pero al parecer, tu si lo conoces-dije como si la culpara de algo.

-este…bueno, linda, tu sabes…que… nosotros vivimos aquí antes… y es normal que conozcamos a algunas personas en el pueblo…-me estaba toreando?-y…

-como es que él compuso mi nana y yo nunca me entere?!-estaba muy alterada-como es que el conoció a mi madre y yo nunca supe de el?!-lagrimas de rabia se deslizaron por mis mejillas-mi mama me hablo de todos y cada uno de sus amigos pero nunca menciono al compositor de algo tan especial en nuestra vida!

-Nessie cálmate-dijo mi abuela que comenzaba a llorar también-esa fue decisión de tu madre, no podía irrespetarla.

-quien fue él en su vida?-dije un poco mas calmada, pero las lagrimas no paraban. Pero mi abuela seguía sin responderme-quien fue él en la vida de mi madre?

-no fue nadie, más importante que tu padre, grábate eso-dijo con su tono de: te castigo.

-pero si fue importante-dije entre sollozos-algunas veces quisiera, tan solo quisiera… que nunca se hubiesen mudado a Londres… crees que es fácil vivir así? Entre engaños y mentiras-me derrumbe en el suelo, estaba sentaba abrazando mis piernas ocultando el llanto en mi rodillas.

-lamento que te hayas enterado así, Nessie… pero ni siquiera se si hice lo correcto el día de hoy.-Dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Yo solo digo… él tubo que ser algún mas importante que mi papa, porque de no ser así… por que me lo ocultarían?

**Edward**

Al salir de la casa de los Swan, me dirigí al prado-en ves de irme a casa- en donde podría pensar y digerir todo lo de hoy.

Primero que nada, Bella mi primer y único amor, la persona que era mi vida, mi todo, mi razón de ser, había muerto y ni siquiera lo supe.

Llegue al prado y solo me lance en la grama, ya no podía ver bien por las lagrimas que empañaban mi vista. Por que había sido Bella? Yo le había prometido que siempre cuidaría de ella…. Pero heme aquí, llorando por su muerte.

Había roto mi promesa, me sentía tan culpable… Bella, Bella… mi amor… Por que? En ese momento era capaz de hacer un pacto con el demonio para dar mi vida por la suya... Porque al fin y al cabo yo no tenia vida sin Bella.

Estuve así como por una hora, cuando de repente una llama se encendió en mí. Existía un ser en el que, de alguna manera Bella vivía… su hermosa hija…bueno, nuestra hermosa hija. Ella llevaba su sangre y la mía juntas…era el fruto de nuestro amor.

En ese momento me sentí responsable de ella…yo debía cuidar de ella, pero…René me había pedido, mas bien exigido que Nessie no se podía enterar. Así que… como acercarme a ella y cuidarla sin confesarle quien soy en realidad?

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Helooo!!**

**perdon por tardarme tanto en subir.. es que he tenido esta semamna las presentaciones del ballet y me tnian a mil**

**tratare de acutualizar mas seguido ahora si!! jeje**

** paz!  
**


	4. Un nuevo amigo

**4.**** Un nuevo amigo**

En esa tarde, decidí que lo mejor seria descansar, por eso llame a Jacob para decirle que hoy no viniera.

-alo?-dijo Jacob en el primer tono

-hola, Jacob soy yo, Nessie

-Nessie! Que sucede?- Pregunto expectante.

-no es nada… es solo que en realidad estoy muy cansada y la verdad quería…-Dije un poco decepcionada, en realidad odiaba el hecho de no ver a Jake hoy pero de verdad no me sentía de humor.

-dejarlo para otro día?-dijo adivinando lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-espero que lo entiendas- le conte como disculpa.

-claro que lo entiendo, has tenido un día muy agitado, descansa y mañana hablamos… Por cierto, para mañana tienes que llevar el resumen del primer capitulo de Cumbres borrascosas-Mierda! Hoy no es mi día y aparte tenia que hacer un resumen. La verdad adoraba leer pero en este momento era lo último que quería hacer y menos un libro del que apenas entendía en primer sustantivo. Solo quería descansar y pensar un poco.

-De acuerdo! Nos vemos mañana-y ambos colgamos al mismo tiempo.

Cumbres borras… que? Le preguntare a René, ella debe saber de eso…

Baje las escaleras y vi a mi abuela sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión, en lo que me sintió bajar, se voltio para verme.

-abuela…-comencé.

-si linda?-dijo palmeando el sofá para que me sentara junto a ella.

-bueno, me preguntaba…-dije sentándome-si tu sabias algo sobre el libro Cumbres borrascosas, es que tengo una tarea que hacer con ese libro y no tengo idea de que se trata.

-OH! Cielo… tengo justo lo que tu necesitas-dijo mientras me acariciaba el pelo-recuerdas que ese era el libro favorito de tu madre?

Claro, ese libro era el que mi mama me leía todas las noches cuando tenía 4 años y del que solo me acordaba poco, por lo general me distraía observándola leerme. Se veía hermosa, y solo necesitaba ojear de ves en cuando el libro, porque se lo sabia de memoria. Siempre la admire. _El librito no es cualquier cosita._

-espera aquí-dijo y se levanto, dirigiéndose a las escaleras, directo a su cuarto.

Espere más o menos unos 10 minutos. Cuando regreso, vino con una pequeña caja, un poco vieja y desgastada, pero muy elegante de esas antiguas estilo cofre.

-ten-dijo entregándome la caja-quiero que la tengas.

-que es?-dije agarrandola.

-en ella guardo un par de cosas que eran de Bella, entre ellas esta Cumbres borrascosas, sus opiniones de cada capitulo y una carta que escribió para el día que comenzaras a leerlo por tu cuenta-dijo un poco melancólica.

Abrí la caja y saque la carta, le di un par de vueltas buscando algún indicio de que había sido abierta, pero no vi ninguno. Mire a mi abuela quien me miraba con curiosidad

-que dice?-la mire muy extrañada.

-eso no lo se, el contenido solo lo sabia Bella y muy pronto tu también lo sabrás-dijo mientras tomaba mis manos.

Solo logre a asentir, me levante y me dirigí a mi cuarto sin mirar atrás. Abrí la puerta y me senté en mi cama. Abrí la pequeña caja y tome la carta en mis manos, la volví a ojear y la abrí con mucho cuidado, no quería rasgarla, después de todo eran recuerdos de mi madre, recuerdos que me hacían sentirla y me recordarían no olvidarla.

Suspire antes de empezar a leer…

_Mí querida Reneesme:_

_Para cuando leas esta carta, seré la madre mas feliz del mundo, porque esto querrá decir que empezaras a leer aquel libro que por tanto tiempo me ha hecho feliz. Te preguntaras porque te lo escribo en ves de decírtelo, pero es que estas palabras se me ocurrieron cuando tú aun eras una chiquilla. Por favor, apenas la leas ven a darme un fuerte abrazo, así sabré que el día ha llegado. Quiero que sepas que eres lo más grande que tengo en este mundo y que si te perdiera una parte de mi se iría contigo. Y si ese día nunca llega, no va a importarme porque lo mas bello que me ha dado la vida después de tanto sufrir, has sido tu._

_Con amor: Mamá_

Ya no podía ver nada, las gruesas lágrimas nublaban mi visión. Me quería ir, irme y jamás regresar, Salí corriendo de mi cuarto y de mi casa. No tenia idea de adonde ir, ni siquiera en donde estaba.

Solo sabia que estaba llorando lo que en mucho tiempo no había llorado y que de verdad en ese momento deseaba abrazarle y decirle que yo sufría por haberla perdido, pero obviamente no podía, y este hecho me hizo odiarme y odiar todo.

-Reneesme!-me di vuelta para ver de donde provenía esa voz extrañamente familiar, pero hubo algo que llamo mas mi atención y era un carro que venia a toda velocidad, intente correr pero ya estaba paralizada y pegada al suelo.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente esperando el impacto, para no tener que ver el momento de mi propia muerte, ya era suficiente con el inmenso dolor físico que sentiría. Pero lo único que logre sentir fueron unos fuertes brazos me sacaban del camino, mientras caía sobre algo que definitivamente no era piso.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y vi algo, mejor dicho a alguien que no esperaba ver. Nada mas y nada menos que al profesor 'Edward Cullen' quien me ayudo a levantarme. En ese momento no se porque, pero solo quería abrazarlo-y lo hice-. El me regreso el abrazo, fue un abrazo calido y tan extrañamente lleno de amor, que hasta me confundió.

Pero no quería pensar en eso en estos momentos.

No sabia que era lo que me había impulsado a abrazar al tal Edward, pero lo que mas me extrañaba, era todo aquello que había sentido en ese momento, solo sabia que eso que había sentido, solo lo había sentido en los abrazos de mi madre.

-estas bien?-dijo con tono de preocupación, una ves que se había soltado de mi agarre.

-no… no lo se-dije entre sollozos intentando calmarme un poco, la verdad me estaba comenzando a sentir un poco avergonzada.

-quieres que te lleve a tu casa? O a algún otro lado?-continuaba su tono de preocupación.

-no!-dije violentamente-A casa no, lléveme a donde sea pero no quiero ir a la casa.

-me contaras que paso?-pregunto sin querer saber el motivo por el cual yo no quería ir a la casa-ven-dijo mientras me daba su mano-ya se a donde llevarte para que te calmes.

Solo le di la mano y asentí, no me importaba a donde fuera con tal de que no fuera a mi casa. Nos montamos en su carro y fuimos a un pequeño prado-al que no fue fácil llegar-él tenia razón, era un lugar en donde cualquiera se podría calmar, era armonioso, tranquilo y muy iluminado. Era hermosísimo y perfecto. Me hacia sentir en casa.

Me tumbe en el suelo mientras las lágrimas y los recuerdos volvían a mí.

**Edward**

Cuando llegamos al prado, ella se sentó en el suelo mientras comenzaba a llorar, me mataba verla así y ni siquiera sabia porque. Me senté junto a ella a esperar a que se calmase, pero nunca paso, duro llorando como media hora, hasta que al fin se tranquilizo. En ese momento me miro y dijo:

-gracias.

-no hay de que… pero explícame una cosa-me miro desconcertada-que es lo que te ha pasado como para que estés así?

Lo dudo por un segundo pero a la final me respondió. Toda mi atención estaba sobre ella, quería saber que le pasaba, quería conocerla.

-es que, la verdad extraño mucho a mi mama y en este momento me hace mucha falta…-decía mientras se secabas las pocas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, me partió su gesto-mi mama siempre me daba un abrazo cuando estaba así pero… ya que ella no esta, solo opte por salir de casa y despejarme un poco.

Ya estaba a punto de llorar, no solo por recordar que Bella ya no estaba, si no también por ver a mi hija así y sin saber que hacer o decir.

-que te pasa?-pregunto de repente-y por favor, respóndeme con la verdad, porque yo estoy cansada de las mentiras que la gente me dice solo para no hacerme sentir mal y se también te duele la muerte de mi madre y…

-tienes razón-dije interrumpiéndola atropelladamente-si fui alguien importante en la vida de tu madre y si sufrí y sufro por su muerte-me miro verdaderamente sorprendida.

-sabe usted como paso lo de mi madre?-pregunto.

-no, realmente me entere de su muerte hace un par de horas-le respondí sincero.

-creo de tiene derecho a saberlo-dijo tomándome la mano.

Comenzó a contarme toda la historia de su vida. Y cuando digo toda quiero decir desde que nació hasta hace unos minutos atrás, me conto todo lo que le decía su madre de su padre-o sea yo-que no fue mucho pero que nunca llego a saber su nombre y no quería preguntar porque sabia que a su madre le dolía un poco hablar del tema, también que era lo que le había causado su profunda tristeza.

-vaya, pensé que estabas así de triste porque habías cortado con tu novio o algo por el estilo

-novio? Cual novio si yo no tengo-esta noticia me alegraba de verdad, ningún padre quiere saber que su hija tiene novio. Pero la verdad me sorprendió, porque cuando los vi, me di cuenta que se miraban de una extraña manera y vi como el se preocupaba por ella esta mañana. Juraría que eran novios.

Bueno, mejor me quedo con la alegría.

-pensé que el alumno Black era tu novio.

-Jacob y yo?-estaba realmente sorprendida-nooooo...- dijoun poco risueña. Tenia una risa muy linda y calida que me recordaba mucho a la Bella.-el y yo solo somos amigos, los mejores pero nada mas.

-mmm, lo siento, pero es que quedan bien-era la verdad, además tenia que sonar mas como un amigo que como un padre, no me podía permitir que se asustara o pensara mal.

Ambos reímos, y así pasamos el resto de la tarde hasta que René me llamo realmente preocupada, y decidimos regresar.

Había sido un gran e importante paso para mi, me había acercado a ella, a mi hija y me atrevería a decir a que ya éramos buenos amigos.

* * *

**Hola!!**

**aqui les dejo un nuevo cap.. tal ves tarde en subir el proximo xq me voy de vieje por una semana.. tratare de actualizar por alla como el miercoles.. si no.. pues se tendran que esperar hasta el porx finde**

**Besos! **


	5. y por que no? Tal vez tenga razón

**5**** y por que no? Tal vez tenga razón**

**Rene**

Ya habían pasado más de dos horas desde que Reneesme se había ido sin previo aviso, estaba muy pero muy preocupada y con Charlie en el trabajo no me quedo de otra que llamar a Edward, el podría ayudarme.

-diga?-dijo al contestar el teléfono.

-Edward, Nessie salio de casa hace mas de dos horas y no ha regresado, estoy muy preocupada, necesito que me ayudes, por favor.

-tranquila Rene…-dijo tratando de calmarme. Como quería que me calmara con mi preciosa nieta perdida?

-como quieres que me calme?! Si no se donde puede estar?!-dije interrumpié estaba alterada.

-esta aquí conmigo!-dijo de sopetón al ver que no lo iba a dejar así..

-enserio?-dije ya mas calmada-pe…pero como?

-digamos que, me la tropecé, pero ya vamos para allá.

-de acuerdo, entonces nos vemos-y colgué.

Cuando Nessie llego, me asegure de que estuviera bien. Una ves que lo hice, la castigue por haberse ido así como así de la casa-sabia cual había sido la razón pero la acción no justifica el echo. Me preocupe muchísimo, al menos pudo haber llamado. Pase dos horas súper angustiada.

**Nessie**

Castigada, yo?! La niña mas santa de este mundo! Bueno tal vez me lo merecía y debería estar feliz por el simple echo de que Rene me demostró su madures oculta. Me reí de mi extraña conclusión.

También estaba contenta porque había podido desahogarme con una persona, claro que aun no sabia el porque de la mucha confianza que Edward me inspiraba, pero eso ya no importaba, tenia un nuevo amigo y uno con el que podía contar plenamente.

A la mañana siguiente me fui la escuela con solo una barra de cereal en mi estomago, motivo por el cual en clase de matemáticas me estaba muriendo de hambre

Cuando sonó el timbre, me fui directo al comedor, compré mi almuerzo y me senté en la mesa de siempre con Camille, y sus amigas, tenia tiempo que no hablaba con ellas. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron Jacob y sus amigos.

-hola Nessie-dijo con un tono de mucha alegría y con una sonrisa que me aturdió. Parecía muy feliz de verme. Me encantaba eso, tenia que admitirlo.

-hola Jake-le dije devolviéndole una sonrisa ya que ante la suya no hay manera de librarse de una devolución, y no quería tampoco.

-como estas hoy?- me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-muy bien- le dije sinceramente.

-a que hora quieres que vaya a tu casa?

-no lo se, que tal a las 5? Te parece bien?

- las cinco en punto estaré allí – me dijo enderezando sutilmente su postura.

Al finalizar las clases, me fui a casa con Edward, ya que era un acuerdo que habían llegado el y Rene, yo ni idea del porque, era hasta un poco raro, pero bueno, no me molestaba**.**

Ya no me podía quejar de mi vida, era casi perfecta solo me faltaba una cosa, de la cual deje de pensar por no querer deprimirme.

Me sumí en mis pensamientos hasta que me quede dormida.

Mi mente empezó a recrear todo lo que había pasado ayer-no había tenido tiempo de meditarlo-y recordé que Edward había pensado que Jacob-mi mejor amigo-era mi novio. Me reí en sueños por un momento, de repente, sentí como una parte de mi-bueno una gran parte-quería que eso fuera verdad y era algo lógico, teníamos muchas cosas en común y he de admitir que era muy lindo. Y todo lo que pude y quería pensar fue: Y por que no?

Cuando desperté mi fuero interno me contesto la pregunta que se había formulado en sueños:

no era correspondido…

Ding dong…

* * *

**_Hola!! aqui esta el cap 5.. perdon por tardar, pero como ya les habia dicho estaba de viaje.._**

**_aprovecho para decirles que tengo una nueva historia se llama 10 razones para ser papá x _**

**_bueno y ya me despido hasta el proximo cap_**

**_bye (K)(K) Reviews!!_**


	6. Especial: Día de las madres

**6. Especial: Día de las madres**

**Bella**

Acababa de recuperar la memoria, después de casi 3 meses desde que había ocurrido aquel espantoso accidente

Sabía que mi hija se había ido junto con mis padres a algún lugar. Y sabía que solo había una persona en este mundo-o mejor dicho, una familia-que podría ayudarme… Los Cullens.

No los quería molestar. Pero quería encontrar a mi hija, así tuviera que decirle toda la verdad a Edward.

Debía encontrarla.

**Nessie**

Desperté, en la madrugada de lo que sabía, no seria un día normal. Me levante de la manera mas lenta posible, me acerque a ver mi calendario. Me quede en shock, era hoy, el tan indeseado día, hoy era el día de las madres, y para ser precisos, era el primero que pasaba sin mi mamá. Ya sabia lo que me venia.

Para distraer mi mente, baje a prepararle el desayuno a Rene-ya que ella se lo merecía, fue lo mas parecido a mí mama luego de que esta muriera.

Le prepare un rico batido de frutas-su favorito-y unas ricas crepes de chocolate con fresas y cambur. Lo adorne como todo un plato gourmet y sonreí orgullosa.

No tenia muchos ánimos de festejar este día, así que después de preparar el desayuno, me fui a mi habitación pera seguir durmiendo. No se cuanto tiempo estuve mirando el techo de mi cuarto, el hecho es que tal vez fue, mucho tiempo, o tal vez no fue nada.

Tock, tock, tock…

Alguien toco la puerta.

-adelante-dije sentándome rápidamente en mi cama. Quien seria? Por lo general Rene tocaba y enseguida pasaba. Y Charlie ya debió haberse ido a su medio turno de los fines de semana.

-Soy yo, Edward- me sorprendí. Luego me normalicé y lo salude cuando entro.

-hola, Ed-dije con desanimo.

-te sucede algo?-pregunto con un tono muy paternal-el era como el padre que nunca conocí. Daría lo que fuera porque fuera así. Amo a Rene y a Charlie pero desearía tener al menos a mi padre si no puedo tener a mi madre.

-no, nada. Es solo que no estoy de ánimo para salir, es todo. –Le conteste sinceramente.

-ah…-dijo con un tono de lamento.

-que pasa? Tenias algún plan en particular?-lo mire extrañada por su expresión.

-bueno, en realidad si, pero no conmigo-entonces con quien? Pregunto mi fuero interno-es con mi hermana Alice, ella quiere llevarte de compras. Aunque si no quieres entenderé.

-de compras! Enserio?!-sii!! Tenía tanto tiempo sin ir de compras, mamá las odiaba, me dijo que todo era todo por culpa de su mejor amiga pero yo no compartía esa opinión, yo amaba las compras!-claro que quiero ir, me encantaría.

-de verdad?-estaba incrédulo, ni que fuera tan malo salir de compras, yo solo asentí- bueno pero te advierto que Alice lleva las compras a otro nivel, nunca son normales.- me advirtió.

-no, no me importa, prefiero correr el riesgo.

-bueno vendrá por ti en media hora- dijo dándose por vencido.

-de acuerdo, me iré a cambiar- me levante y me dirigí a mi baño.

Me duche lo mas rápido posible, ya que sabia de antemano que a Alice le gustaba la puntualidad, también sabia que tenia muy buen gusto para vestir, por eso tarde mas mientras pensaba en que ponerme, que en lo que tarde en vestirme. Quería dejarle una buena impresión para que me volviera a invitar.

-hola-salude gentilmente, al entrar al carro.

-hola!-dijo emocionadamente con su voz cantarina- me dio un abrazo en lo que estuve a su alcance.

Alice era hermosísima!. Tenía el cabello corto con puntas en diferentes direcciones, que le hacían alargar la cara extrañamente pálida, pero hermosa y súper limpia. Tenia un maquillaje natural con un brillo lila en los labios. Vestía una hermosa falda de pliegues morada un poco más alta de las rodillas y una blusa blanca con decorado en plateado. Cuando me senté pude observar sus hermosos Jimmy Choos negros con punta redonda.

La verdad se veía muy linda. Estaba muy bien combinada. Amaba su ropa.

-gracias por invitarme-le conteste algo aturdida por su demostración de afecto y saliéndome de mis evaluaciones.

-no hay de que, es mas, gracias a ti por acompañarme, últimamente me siento muy sola, necesito a una amiga, ya mi familia me huye- dijo haciendo un puchero, parecía una niñita cuando le quitaban sus dulces.

-no pareces una persona que esta sola- le comente. La verdad no lo parecía.

-bueno, siempre iba de compras con mi mejor amiga pero ella se fue hace 15 años y desde entonces obligo a mis hermanos a ir conmigo, pero no es lo mismo y ya la tolerancia y la compresión se les acabo, ya hasta mi esposo se inventa excusas con el trabajo-dijo con un tono tristón.

-conociste a mi mama?-pregunte un poco curiosa y esperanzada.

-conocerla?! Si ella y yo…- pareció dudar.

-si ella y tu que?- le presione.

-este…-me dio la impresión que trataba de elegir sus palabras con sumo cuidado-ella y yo éramos buenas amigas.- dijo simplemente.

-aahh… y salías con ella de compras-adivine.

-algunas veces-dijo con un tono mas decidido a hablar.

-y le gustaba?-le pregunté ya sabiendo la respuesta, auque pudo haber cambiado de opinión.

-la verdad, lo odiaba-rio, supongo por recuerdo-pero a ti si te gusta verdad?-abrió sus ojos esperando mi respuesta.

-si, la verdad yo amo ir compras-Baje la mirada un tanto avergonzada por mi revelación.

Y así siguió la conversación hasta llegar al centro comercial, lo paseamos de arriba abajo, ella adelante y conmigo a rastras, nadie diría que con esa gracia que poseía, seria tan rápida al caminar.

La verdad Edward tenía razón con respecto a sus compras. Si que eran peculiares. Pero me encanto.

Alice insistió en comprarme ropa en mas de la mitad de las tiendas, me negué, pero fue inútil y dijo que me parecía mucho a mi mamá en eso aspecto.

Me la estaba pasando genial con ella, la verdad no se que comerá esta familia, pero me encantaban!, al menos a los dos que conocía.

Me pregunte si alguna ves conocería a los demás, me encantaría.

* * *

_**Hola!! perdon por la tardansa.. es que he tenido unas complicaciones familiares y eso..**_

_**como he tardado tanto y tambien xq esta semana me voy de viaje.. le dejo tambien el cap 7.. **_

_**diganme qu tal les parecen los cpas...**_

_**nos leemos! (K)**_

_**reviewa!!**_

_**Ari! **_


	7. Conociendo a los Cullen

**7. Conociendo a los Cullen**

**Nessie**

-No lo se Edward… mejor lo dejamos para otro día…-pero en que demonios estaba pensando cuando acepte venir?. Estaba tan nerviosa, me sentía muy rara, generalmente yo era muy segura, pero no, justo el dia de hoy no! _Tranquila Reneesme_…-Me dije a mi misma-_ solo es su familia, no puede ser tan malo, cierto? No te van a morder… ni que fueran vampiros… _

-vamos Nessie… se que te mueres por conocerlos, deja de ser tan cabeza dura y vamos-dijo intentando jalarme. Cabeza dura? A quien llamaba cabeza dura? Aaa… a mí... pues no y que conoció a mi madre? Soy su hija!

A pesar de todo, Edward había dado justo en el blanco, si me moría por conocerlos, pero ahora estaba tan nerviosa… aquí frente a la casa de sus padres, frente a la casa de los Cullen. Edward me había invitado a desayunar en los "desayunos familiares" que dijo el que su madre había convertido en una costumbre desde que él y Alice vivían en sus propias casas, dijo que se sentía mal por no poder verlos siempre así que se invento esta idea, pero el mismo me decía que si a caso usaba su casa para dormir.

Pero ahora no tenía el valor que tenia hace una hora cuando acepte la invitación. En verdad los quería conocer, pero esto era muy importante… y si lo arruinaba todo con algún tropiezo? O peor... si rompía algo muy preciado para su madre? _No...__Nessie... Fuera con los "negative thoughts"…_

-es que, que tal si no les agrado? –comencé a lanzar preguntas con nuevas negatividades que se formaban en mi cabeza a ver si alguna tenia resultado y me dejaba libre -Y si no les gusta como visto?

-estas hermosa-me sonrío con su sonrisa torcida que tanto me encantaba, mientras en sus ojos se refleja que lo decía con sinceridad

Y la verdad tenia razón, estaba usando uno de los conjuntos que había comprado la ves que había ido de compras con Alice-unos pantalones caqui color blanco con pequeñas estrellas plateadas a los lados y una blusa color azul cielo que se cortaba en la parte inferior de mi busto y luego caía de manera suelta- me veía muy bien, tenia que admitirlo-Alice tenia uno de los mejores gusto para vestir que he conocido

-pe… pe… pero…yo…-lamentablemente no me dio mas tiempo de quejarme. Ya era demasiado tarde, ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la casa de sus padres, que la verdad es que si de por si, por fuera ya era bastante grande, por dentro debía ser simplemente la perfección.

Y así fue, era inmensa la casa, muy elegante con grandes ventanales que daban hacia el bosque, tenía las puertas de madera y los muebles que la ocupaban eran muy hermosos, resaltando la ya existente elegancia. A pesar de sentirme como en los castillos de la era de Maria Antonieta pero más pequeños, era acogedora y se sentía el amor y la paz en el aire.

Me quede observando cada detalle de la casa como una niña pequeña, pero eso no me duro mucho…

-Nessie!-grito Alice antes de casi ahogarme con su abrazo-familia ya están aquí!-gritaba aun mas alto mientras se alejaba dando saltitos hacia alguna parte de la casa. Porque se iba tan rápido? _La necesito…_

-oh! Dios mío pero si que es hermosa!-decía una mujer joven, con cara de corazón al pie de la escalera, me veía con una mirada llena de amor que me aturdió por momentos-Carlise, cariño, ven a verla-mientras decía esto se acercaba a mi muy emocionada y con una sonrisa muy calida que le acentuaba mas su belleza, no pude negarme en devolvérsela.

-hola-dije tímidamente- soy Reneesme, pero pueden llamarme Nessie.

-hola linda, es un gusto por fin conocerte, nos tenias muy ansiosos ya… soy Esme la madre de Edward-Esme? Ese nombre… Rene-Esme… juntos formaban mi nombre. _Pero que raro…_ me empecé a preguntar si solo había sido un coincidencia, la verdad siempre me había parecido muy raro mi nombre, no era de esos que se encuentran fácilmente en las guías para ayudarle a las mamás a ponerle nombres a sus bebes al nacer… no… era único…

Mi mente voló muy alto, y casi todo lo que me llegaba sobre esto eran locuras, pero al final solo desde donde yo lo veía tenia varias opciones: 1. Es pura casualidad, 2. Simplemente mi mama amaba ese nombre y decidió hacer combinaciones que ver que le salía o 3….

-Nessie?-dijo Edward moviendo la mano delante de mi, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-lo lamento es que me puse a pensar en una cosa-dije sintiendo un poco el calor subir a mis mejillas.

-en que?-estaba a punto de responderle, pero en ese momento vi entrar a la sala-que era hermosa, sigo insistiendo, con decoración de una perfecta familia rica-a un hombre de una 1.90 metros, con espalda muy ancha y muy, muy buen cuerpo; tomándole la mano estaba una rubia con cuerpo de modelo y belleza de diosa que casi le igualaba la altura .

Pronto estuvo frente a mí y me dio un muy fuerte abrazo que casi me asfixia.

-Emmet bájala, la vas a ahogar!-dijo Esme, corrección ya lo estaba haciendo, pero me bajó, un poco apenado.

-oh! Lo siento pequeña, soy Emmet-y extendió su mamo para que se la tomara y así lo hice, obvio no ignore el fuerte apretón que me dio en la mano, la verdad Emmet tenia mucha fuerza, me hizo acordarme de esos hermosos osos polares que vi la semana pasada en Discovery Channel. No pude evitar reírme.-estoy feliz de conocerte al fin Reneesme!

Emmet era pálido, con ojos oscuros y cuando se reía se le formaban hermosos hoyuelos a cada lado de la cara que lo hacían ver como un bebe juguetón, nada que ver con lo que el resto de su cuerpo demostraba. Su pelo era corto color marrón. Llevaba unos jeans azules y un suéter manga larga blanco que se arruchaba perfectamente en sus bien formados brazos.

Ring, ring, sonó el teléfono de la casa.

-yo voy! Jazz ve a saludar a Nessie!-dijo Alice que había llegado a la sala, mientras salía de nuevo en busca de teléfono.

-este… Nessie, ella es Rosalie-dijo Edward señalando a la hermosa rubia, no era normal ser así, debería ser ilegal, ella haría sentir muy pero muy mal a cualquier modelo profesional de revistas, las haría poner su autoestima por el suelo-ella es la prometida de mi hermano Emmet.

-mucho gusto-dije sin tener más que decir, todavía estaba atónita, simplemente no me salían palabras, Rosalie llegaba a ser muy intimidante sin querer serlo.

-lo mismo digo, estoy tan feliz de conocerte al fin… -Dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Rosalie tenia su cabello rubio con tonos un poco mas oscuros que se le veían geniales, lo tenia ligeramente ondulado, por lo que se le acentuaban mas las facciones y sus hermosos ojos azules. Llevaba una falda de jean blanca que le llega a medio muslo, con una blusa fina roja con cuello en V, también tenia tacones altos rojos.

oh! Jasper ven acá-dijo desviando su mirada y luego centrándose en mi nuevamente-Jasper es mi Hermano gemelo y es el esposo de Alice.

-Hola Reneesme, es un gusto conocerte-dijo Jasper simplemente. Me sonrió calidamente y de pronto me encontré a mi misma muy relajada y devolviéndole la sonrisa. Jasper me inspiraba tranquilidad y me hacia sentir muy segura, como si fuera mi hermano, o mas bien un tío. La verdad me agrado bastante.

Era rubio, delgado, muy alto, tenía los ojos azules y tenia una postura recta. Llevaba unos jeans y una franela blanca que le acentuaba su pecho bien formado con unos Vans blancos con rayas azules. Era tan hermoso como todos los demás.

Después llego Esme con su esposo Carlise-el que por cierto es un medico muy famoso aquí- y me saludo tan bien como todos los demás. Me gustaba mucho esta familia, no solo por lo hermosos que eran todos, sino también porque me hacían sentir muy cómoda, como si fueran mi propia familia, claro que si en realidad fuera parte de esa familia, seria claramente la menos agraciada.

_Ya trae tu mente a la tierra Ness…-_me reprendí mentalmente

El resto de la mañana transcurrió como un típico desayuno familiar, lo único extraño fue que después de la llamada misteriosa, Alice estaba como en una especie de shock. La verdad me dio curiosidad saber que o quien la había puesto así… pero deje de pensar en todo eso y me dedique a seguir con esa maravillosa mañana.

**Alice**

Cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, fui rápidamente a atender.

-Familia Cullen, quien habla?-pregunte.

_Espero poder terminar rápido con esta llamada, quiero ir a pasar tiempo con mi familia y mi sobrina. Quien molesta justo ahora?-_una voz muy familiar me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Alice?-la voz pregunto. No sabía quien era, pero me encontré muy ansiosa y nerviosa de repente.

-si ella habla, quien la busca?-trate de sonar normal, tal vez no era nadie importante y yo solo me estaba sobre limitando.

-no me digas que no me reconoces?-contesto, con el tono un poco indignado y como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-ehh no, lo siento- ahí diiiiioos!!! Termina de decir quien demonios eres…

-Alice, tontita soy yo Bella!-Bella? Bella? Bella quien? Yo solo conozco una Bella, o conocía mejor…

-Be… Bella?-trague pesadamente-Bella quien?

-pues creo que la única Bella que conoces Alice, ya deja de hacerte la tonta, me hieres sabes? No te acuerdas de mi? A pasado un tiempo pero…

Bella? O-POR-DIOS. Esto debe ser una broma, Bella esta MUERTA! O no?

-no puede ser… tu… tu estas... tu… estas muerta!-Estaba asustada, creo que me convertí en médium y los muertos me están llamando para hacerles una consulta de moda. _Si Alice es eso…_

-claro que no, quien te dijo eso?-dijo "Bella" un poco alterada.

-Bella, soy médium cierto?-Dije ignorando su pregunta-Tu eres un fantasma que necesita un extreme makeover antes de partir, no?-haha… Alice la médium… siempre pude intuir el futuro y las cosas que iban a pasar… pero esto… es como muy de repente, pero no importa, lo aceptare, no tengo problema.

-Alice deja ya las tonterías, soy yo… soy Bella… no estoy muerta, necesito que me digas quien te contó que morí?-suplico.

-Bella? En realidad eres tu… mi amiga? Bella te extrañé demasiado, se me fue el alma cuando tu mama me contó lo que te había pasado…-le dije ya sollozando.

-mi mama? Están allá? No puede ser…-dijo algo entre sorprendida y aliviada.

-si pero… que es esto?-caí en cuenta que era todo muy raro… que había pasado en realidad?-No entiendo, necesito un explicación urgente Isabella Swan!, Y la necesito ahora-ya estaba enfadada-de verdad sufrí muchísimo por tu muerte. QUE PASO?

-Alice, lo siento en verdad, mira, ahorita lo único que te puedo decir es que no morí, casi pero no! Ahora lo que necesito es que me vengas a buscar en el aeropuerto de Port Ángeles dentro de 2 horas-

-Bella, vas a venir? Claro yo te busco, me voy a escapar luego del desayuno, nos vemos, no puedo esperar para poder verte, te quiero amiga.

-Oh, Alice, yo también, tenemos tanto de que hablar, me hiciste muchísima falta. Nos Vemos.- Y colgó.

Volví al desayuno, aun en shock.

-Hija, quien era en el teléfono?- pregunto Esme a la espera de mi respuesta.

_Oh__Dios! Que digo? Alice la médium… mejor invéntate algo rápido_. No les puedo decir nada… no todavía.

-No, era solo Mily, mi asistente de la tienda, hay algunos problemas con la línea de primavera para niñas de Hilary Duff de nuevo- Aghhh…Hilary me va a matar-Estoy pensando seriamente en dejar de vender su línea.-termine esperando que se comieran mi mentira y lo dejaran hasta allí, pero por supuesto…EMMET!

-Y que quiere ahora la "Disney Girl", la ves pasada era el estante del centro no?- A veces mi hermano podía llegar a ser muy molesto.

-Si, ahora quiere… um… poner su colonia "With Love" al lado de la "CH" de Carolina.-Mi tienda es 75% mis productos y mi ropa, mi línea se llama AliC y esta distribuida entre ropa, perfumes, accesorios, zapatos y maquillaje. Pero también vendo otras marcas reconocidas.-tengo que ir mas tarde a la tienda y resolver ese asunto.

Y así hice, una ves terminado el desayuno me escape de la casa, estaba súper nerviosa, iba a ver a Bella, luego de tanto tiempo, desesperación y tristeza. Necesitaba muchas explicaciones, pero la quería abrazar y hablarle de tantas cosas... La extrañé demasiado.

Iba algo temprano todavía, tendría que esperar a que su avión llegara. De donde venia? No le pregunte. Debe ser de Londres. Da igual.

Estaba súper ansiosa, por lo que me tuve que ir directo al aeropuerto porque si no probablemente Bella encontraría a una Alice loca. Bueno más. Haha…

Decidí comer helado mientras esperaba. Así que fui a la tienda y compre uno de cookies n' cream y tiramisu.

Comí tranquila, cuando estaba terminándome mi helado, pude escuchar a la cornetita del aeropuerto que decía que ya los pasajeros del avión proveniente de Londres estaba desembarcando.

Pude ver las puertas abrirse y de pronto una emoción me embargo. Venia muchísima gente, sin embargo, eso no me impidió verla. Ahí estaba mi mejor amiga, saliendo.

Estaba hermosa, llevaba unos jeans azul claro, con un suéter negro y zapatillas negras. Su cabello estaba natural recogido en una cola. Se le podía notar que estaba algo cansada, pero no del viaje precisamente. Tenía la cara triste y aliviada a la vez.

Cuando me vio sonrió y acelero su paso hacia mí.

* * *

_**que tal les parecio el cap eh? **_

_**de que hablaran bella y alice?**_

_**cada vez estamos mas cerca! que pasara en el encuentro edward/bella??**_

_**sabra nessie que el es su papa?**_

_**todo esto y mas en el proximo cap.. aqui les dejo un adelanto**_

_Cap.8 En confianza_

_-Alice necesito ver a mi bebe, quiero ver a mi Nessie, ella es lo mas grande que tengo, por eso vine a Forks, les iba a pedir que me ayudaran a localizar a Charlie y Renée, porque nadie en Londres sabia donde estaban-dije sollozando de nuevo-Ella ha sido lo que me a permitido quedarme en pie, saber que la voy a volver a ver. Necesito a mi bebe Alice. _

_-Lo se Bella, pero lo mejor seria que hablaras con Edward primero. El ha sufrido muchísimo desde que supo que te había perdido para siempre. Nunca te olvido, siempre te tuvo presente y nunca tuvo relación alguna con otra mujer. Necesita saber que estas viva.-dijo tomándome la mano de nuevo._

_**Nos leemos! los quero!!**_

_**Reviews!!**_

_**Ari!!**_


	8. En confianza

**_Este cap va dedicado a "AndreDic" mi mejor amiga.. y que siempre me ha apoyado y ayudado en mi locura de escribir.. ademas.. este cap fue escrito por ella.. jeje.. I3u_**

* * *

**8****. En confianza.**

**Bella:**

Después de tanto pensarlo, me decidí en ir a Forks para hablar con los Cullen directamente.

Ya había salido de Londres, me encontraba en Seattle porque el avión hacia escala allí. Dentro de una hora salía de nuevo, por lo que nos pidieron que nos bajáramos.

Era tiempo de llamar a Alice. Busque en mi agenda el numero de su casa, esperaba que no hubieran cambiado de numero. Busque un teléfono público y marque el número. _Alice por favor, contéstame tú…_

-Familia Cullen, quien habla?-Contesto Alice SIII… sabia que era ella, pero me tenia que cerciorar primero…

-Alice?-Pregunte, ya sabiendo la respuesta. Esa voz saltarina es inconfundible.

-si ella habla, quien la busca?-Sonaba extraña. Como no me reconoció?

-no me digas que no me reconoces?-le dije un poco divertida, la verdad no me molestaba tanto. Me había hecho demasiada falta todo este tiempo.

-ehh no, lo siento- Haha… se estaba poniendo muy ansiosa. Decidí no torturarla mas.

-Alice, tontita soy yo Bella!-no escuche nada durante unos minutos, justo le iba a preguntar si estaba bien cuando hablo.

-Be… Bella?, Bella quien?-Como que Bella quien?

-pues creo que la única Bella que conoces Alice, ya deja de hacerte la tonta, me hieres sabes? No te acuerdas de mi? A pasado un tiempo pero…-Le dije fingiendo enojo.

-no puede ser… tu… tu estas... tu… estas muerta!-Muerta? Ya se entero del accidente…

-claro que no, quien te dijo eso?-pregunte enseguida esperanzada en su respuesta.

-Bella, soy médium cierto?-Dijo ignorando mi pregunta, médium? Que demonios…?-Tu eres un fantasma que necesita un extreme makeover antes de partir, no?-Okay… Definitivamente perdió la cabeza, es que no me esta escuchando?

-Alice deja ya las tonterías, soy yo… soy Bella… no estoy muerta, necesito que me digas quien te contó que morí?-suplique tratando que me respondiera.

-Bella? En realidad eres tu… mi amiga? Bella te extrañé demasiado, se me fue el alma cuando tu mamá me contó lo que te había pasado…-Mi mamá? O por dios, están en Forks.

-mi mamá? Están allá? No puede ser…-Como no pensé en Forks?

-si pero… que es esto? No entiendo, necesito un explicación urgente Isabella Swan!, Y la necesito ahora de verdad sufrí muchísimo por tu muerte. QUE PASO?-Soltó Alice muy enfadada, Me dolió haberle hecho daño, pero todavía no era el momento.

-Alice, lo siento en verdad, mira, horita lo único que te puedo decir es que no morí, casi pero no! Ahora lo que necesito es que me vengas a buscar en el aeropuerto de Port Ángeles dentro de 2 horas-Ya estaban anunciando que mi vuelo estaba embarcando.

-Bella, vas a venir? Claro yo te busco, me voy a escapar luego del desayuno, nos vemos, no puedo esperar para poder verte, te quiero amiga.-me dijo calidamente.

-Oh, Alice, yo también, tenemos tanto de que hablar-tanto se quedaba corto-me hiciste muchísima falta. Nos Vemos.- Y colgué.

El vuelo se me hizo corto a pesar de todo. Cuando baje del avión me encontré con un montón de gente que no me dejaba pasar. Cuando pude por fin salir, busque a Alice con la mirada, al principio se me dificultaba pero cuando la tuve a la vista le sonreí y acelere el paso hacia ella.

-Bella!, en verdad eres tu-Alice se me abalanzó encima.

Alice estaba hermosa. Para variar "nótese el sarcasmo"

-Alice, te extrañé-Le dije abrazándola fuerte. No pude evitar una lágrima rebelde que corrió por mi mejilla.

Cuando nos separamos vi que ella tampoco pudo evitar las lágrimas.

-Bella, tengo tantas cosas que contarte, vamos por un café, te parece?-me pregunto limpiándose las lagrimas que todavía caían.

-Claro que si Alice, yo también tengo mucho que contarte.-Ni te imaginas…

Luego de recoger el equipaje-que no era mucho-decidimos ir a comer a un restaurante de comida italiana llamada "La Mia Bella Italia"- donde según Alice tenían el mejor café.

En lo que ordenamos Alice me ataco soltándome un montón de preguntas a la vez.

-Bella, Que paso?, Como es que no estas muerta?, Porque tardaste tanto en aparecer?, Como es que paso todo?, pero contéstame-Grito Frustrada.

-Alice si me dejaras lo haría, jaja, bueno voy por orden haber si me acuerdo-Le dije, ella solo asintió y se quedo callada, sorprendentemente.-Alice cuando ocurrió el accidente, cuando caímos… caí-No sabia si Alice sabia de Nessie, pero era mejor ir por partes por si acaso-en el mar, trate de nadar pero me golpee en la cabeza con una roca y quede inconsciente. Cuando desperté estaba en un hospital a las afueras de Londres, y unos paramédicos me contaron que ellos me encontraron en la orilla, estuve a punto de morir ahogada pero ellos hicieron todo lo que pudieron y recupere el sentido-Alice solo escuchaba y hacia muecas de vez en cuando mientras le contaba-Lo malo de todo el asunto, fue que con el golpe y la asfixia, mi cerebro entro en una fase de shock y perdí la memoria, no sabia como me llamaba, ni de donde venia, si tenia familia… en fin… el punto fue que unas monjitas de una parroquia, me acogieron y me cuidaron durante tres meses, que fue cuando recupere mi memoria y supe quien era.-Alice había empezado a llorar pero luego se fue calmando-Logre llegar a Londres pero mi familia no estaba, me desespere y decidí venir aquí para pedirles ayuda.

-Bella, lo siento tanto, fue horrible todo lo que viviste, pero ahora estas bien y Charlie y Renée están aquí, se vinieron a Forks después de todo el accidente.-No me comento nada de Nessie, talvez no sabia, le tenia que contar.

-Alice, eso no es todo, te acuerdas cuando me fui a Londres?-La vi asentir y proseguí, tomando una gran bocanada de aire- Bueno cuando llegue, pues, pasaron muchas cosas…

-Una de esas cosas esta en mi casa compartiendo con su familia-Me corto en seco.-Lo se Bella, de echo, todos sabemos de Nessie, como nunca nos dijiste nada? A mi… A Edward...-Su nombre me golpeo como una pared en el pecho-porque le ocultaste esto Bella?-Dijo Alice mirándome seriamente.

-Lo Siento Alice, se que me equivoque, no sabia que hacer, no quería tener que atar a Edward de ninguna manera, el estaba con sus estudios aquí, con su familia, no le podía quitar todo eso que lo hacia feliz-No pude aguantarlo mas y comencé a llorar-No iba a ser justo para ninguno de los dos, por eso decidí quedarme en Londres y no decir nada.-Me calme un poco.

-No fue la más sabia decisión Bella, Edward hubiera querido disfrutar a su hija, no importaba cuantos sacrificios tendría que hacer. Los hubiera hecho feliz. Pero yo entiendo tu posición. No es fácil tener que tomar una decisión así.-Dijo mientras tomaba mi mano.

-Gracias Alice, pero… Nessie sabe que Edward es su padre? Como es que esta en tu casa?-pregunte asimilando las palabras que Alice me había dicho antes.

-No, ella no sabe nada. Renée le pidió a Edward que no le dijera nada porque esa fue tu voluntad.

-Entonces… Como es que esta en tu casa?-pregunte todavía confundida.

-Es que Renée le permitió a Edward estar cerca de ella, pero solo como su amigo, así que se acerco a ella y son grandes amigos ahora, el la llevo a conocer a la familia hoy.-Asentí, ya entendiendo mejor-Acababan de llegar cuando llamaste.

Me dolió mucho saber que Edward quería estar con su hija y que solo se tuviera que conformar con ser su amigo. Esto tiene que arreglarse, tengo que contarle a mi Nessie la verdad. Extraño tanto a mi bebe… Necesito verla.

-Alice necesito ver a mi bebe, quiero ver a mi Nessie, ella es lo mas grande que tengo, por eso vine a Forks, les iba a pedir que me ayudaran a localizar a Charlie y Renée, porque nadie en Londres sabia donde estaban-dije sollozando de nuevo-Ella ha sido lo que me a permitido quedarme en pie, saber que la voy a volver a ver. Necesito a mi bebe Alice.

-Lo se Bella, pero lo mejor seria que hablaras con Edward primero. El ha sufrido muchísimo desde que supo que te había perdido para siempre. Nunca te olvido, siempre te tuvo presente y nunca tuvo relación alguna con otra mujer. Necesita saber que estas viva.-dijo tomándome la mano de nuevo.

Mi Edward nunca me olvido, no pude evitar sonreír.

Yo muchísimo que menos, pero tenia planeado no molestarlo nunca más desde que supe que estaba embarazada, me había prometido a mi misma que no le iba a arruinar sus sueños.

Pero lo había extrañado muchísimo también. Necesitaba verlo.

Necesitaba sus besos, sus caricias, la calidez con que me miraba y su cabello alborotado.

Lo necesito tanto. Y ahora voy a volver a ver a mi amor.

-Si Alice, es lo mejor, tengo que hablarle, decirle todo lo que paso y pedirle perdón.

-Tranquila, ya lo vas a hacer. Ahora terminemos esto y vallamos a casa si? Tienes que descansar antes de todo lo que viene. –Asentí y eso hicimos mientras ella me contaba todas sus anécdotas y las de la familia.

También me contó que se había casado con Jasper y nada me alegro más. Me hubiera encantado estar en la boda. Extrañaba muchísimo a los Cullen, fueron como mi segunda familia. Me alegra tanto poder volver a verlos.

Pagamos la cuenta y nos dirigimos a Forks.

* * *

Hi!!

hoy estoy muy feliz., xq con solo 7 caps ya ai 19 reviews!! se que para algunos es poquito.. pero para mi.. eso me pone muy feliz!

y pa que vean que no soy mala.. les puse el cap 8 antes de lo planeado..

para los que quieran ver algunas de las vestimentas.. pasen por mi perfil que ai les deje los links

y bueno.. aqui les dejo un adelanto del cap 9 : **Reencuentro con mi pasado**

_Cuando entre, busque a mi hermana con la mirada pero no la encontré, seguro todavía no llegaba, decidí sentarme en una mesa que estaba apartada, algo privada, del otro lado del café con la espalda hacia la puerta y pedí mi café favorito: mocaccino con crema._

_Mientras tomaba mi café, sentí una mano en mi hombro, me levante rápido y vi a…_

_OKAY! Muy rápido Edward!_

_Cerré los ojos-tratando de aclarar mi mente-para abrirlos de nuevo y encontrarme…_

_Un Ángel._

y eso es todo.. jeje.. aganme saber que tal le parecio.. ustedes ya saben como..

nos leemos!!

Ari.!!


	9. Reencuentro con mi pasado

_**Capitulo dedicado a AndreDiC**_

* * *

**9****. Reencuentro con mi pasado.**

**Edward****:**

Sabía que algo le pasaba a Alice desde regreso luego de atender el teléfono. Estaba como ida y en shock, no parecía ella, algo se estaba cocinando en su linda cabecita de duende.

Tengo que admitir que era muy buena inventando cosas para que nadie se diera cuenta de la verdad, pero lamentablemente a mi no me podía engañar, la conocía demasiado bien. Por lo general ella se daría cuenta de que yo intuía algo raro de su actitud, pero ni eso noto, lo que aumento mas mis sospechas.

No le dije a Alice nada, si me lo quería contar sabia que lo podía hacer, y no la iba a presionar.

Cuando se excuso del desayuno para ir a la tienda a resolver su "problema", el resto de la familia nos quedamos conversando y compartiendo con Nessie.

Al principio cuando llegue con Nessie, estaba muy nervioso, yo sabia que mi familia la iba a amar por sobre todas las cosas, pero no podía evitar no estarlo, ella era mi hija, producto de un inmenso amor que perdí y ahora ella iba a conocer al resto de su familia sin siquiera saberlo. Ellos no podían con la emoción, pero yo tenia miedo de su reacción y lo que pudiera pensar de ellos.

Luego de explicarles todo a mi familia, lo de la muerte de Bella, la petición de Renée, y mi frustración por querer ser su papa y no poder hacerlo, me comprendieron y apoyaron, me dijeron que las cosas siempre tienen una razón de ser y que es importante darle tiempo al tiempo, sino nunca podremos ver lo que nos pueda deparar el futuro.

Estaba feliz de la reacción que tuvieron todos con Nessie, sobre todo Esme, se le podía notar una calidez en su mirada y un amor que izo que me odiara por no poder darle la libertad de ser parte de la vida de Nessie como ella quisiera.

Nos encontrábamos en el jardín de mi madre, tomando café y hablando.

-Entonces… Se te paso el miedo?- Le pregunte divertido a Nessie--que estaba sentada a mi lado--cuando los demás estaban distraídos.

-Claro que si-respondió con una sonrisota que me llego al alma-No sabes lo cómoda que me siento con tu familia Edward, me hacen sentir muy bien, como si fueran mi propia familia-continuo agachando la cabeza-este sentimiento es algo no experimento con mucha frecuencia.

Casi no me aguanto y le digo a mi bebe que esa es su familia, que yo soy su papa y que voy a estar aquí con ella siempre, pero no, eso seria muy egoísta de mi parte, ella no se merece enterarse así.

-Sabes que están aquí para ti cuando quieras, a ellos también les agradaste mucho, de hecho, quieren que vengas mas seguido, que dices?, quieres ser parte de los desayunos familiares??-termine con un tonito de sarcasmo muy divertido, esperando restarle importancia y que pudiera aceptar, la conocía bastante ya como para saber que se sentiría muy incomoda en un ambiente familiar tan intimo.

-Me encantaría Edward-Sonrió._Perfecto, funciono._

Luego e esto seguimos disfrutando de la tarde hasta que fue hora de llevar a Nessie a casa.

Se despidió de todos y prometió volver la próxima semana. Salimos y nos dirigimos a la casa de Charlie y Renée.

Aparque en el frente y baje del carro, luego fui a abrirle la puerta a Nessie y ayudarla a bajar.

-Gracias Ed, me la pase muy bien, tu familia es un amor- dijo al llegar a su puerta.

-De nada, hermosa, descansa-le bese en la frente y me dirigí al carro.

Tome la carretera que se dirigía a mi casa, tenía un montón de composiciones que revisar para el festival de graduación y no había adelantado nada.

Estaba llegando cuando sentí el celular vibrar en mi bolsillo.

_Alice_

-Hola hermanita, como estuvo tu problema?-pregunte al levantar la tapa.

-Mmm... problema? A si… Bien… Como termino de ir el desayuno?, todavía Nessie esta en la casa?-Alice sonaba algo rara, como cuidando sus palabras, cosa que generalmente no se preocupa por hacer.

-No, la acabo de dejar en casa de Renée-le respondí-Alice estas bien? Te noto rara…

-Si, perfectamente.

-Mmm… Simulare creerte.

-Edward, necesito que vengas a verme en el Café de siempre en media hora, necesito decirte algo, bueno en realidad, mostrarte algo-mostrarme?

-Mostrarme?

-Si, mostrarte, es muy importante, por favor ven.-Sonaba muy seria, talvez si sea importante.

-Claro Ali, nos vemos en media hora- Y colgué.

Antes de verme con mi hermana, decidí darme una ducha y aprovechar el viaje a la casa, mientras tanto, no dejaba de pensar en lo que Alice me quería mostrar. Ahora que inventaría mi loquita hermana?

Salí del baño, me vestí y me encamine al café.

Cuando entre, busque a mi hermana con la mirada pero no la encontré, seguro todavía no llegaba, decidí sentarme en una mesa que estaba apartada, algo privada, del otro lado del café con la espalda hacia la puerta y pedí mi café favorito: mocaccino con crema.

Mientras tomaba mi café, sentí una mano en mi hombro, me levante rápido y vi a…

OKAY! _Muy rápido Edward!_

Cerré los ojos-tratando de aclarar mi mente-para abrirlos de nuevo y encontrarme…

Un Ángel.

**Bella:**

Cuando llegamos a Forks, Alice decidió que fuéramos a su casa para cambiarme y relajarme un poco antes de ir a hablar con Edward.

Los nervios no me dejaban respirar, estaba a minutos de ver a mi pasado, al amor de mi vida, al hombre que le entregue mi alma y el padre de mi hija.

No podía dejar de pensar en como actuaría cuando me viera, si me aceptaría, si me perdonaba. Lo necesitaba tanto. Necesitaba a Edward e iba a hacer todo o que estuviera en mis manos para que me perdonara y me diera una oportunidad.

Lo extrañaba demasiado, todo este tiempo que a pasado, desde antes del accidente, esos 16 años separados, nunca, ni un día-exceptuando cuando no tuve memoria-he dejado de pensar en el, e imaginarme mi vida a su lado con nuestra bebe.

Pero si su dolor es muy fuerte, y siente que es muy pronto y no me puede aceptar, lo entenderé y le daré espacio, pero de todos modos hablaremos con Nessie y le diremos la verdad, no es justo que Edward no pueda disfrutar como debe ser a su hija ahora que la tiene.

Solamente espero que me pueda escuchar y entender. Espero no me juzgue y acepte mis disculpas.

Mientras estaba en el baño, pude escuchar a Ali hablando con alguien, era él. Saber que estaba hablando con Alice conmigo tan cerca, me ponía muchísimo mas nerviosa, daría lo que fuera por ser yo la que estuviera escuchando su voz.

_Pronto, Bella, pronto_-me dije mentalmente, dejando salir un suspiro.

Llegamos al café y sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho.

-Tienes que ir tu-Dijo Alice, tomando mi mano y apretándola ligeramente, infundándome valor.

Yo solo asentí y preparándome mentalmente abrí la puerta y salí del carro.

Camine hacia el café, y sabia que en cualquier momento podía derrumbarme, quería que el tiempo se detuviera tan solo un segundo, pero sabia que lo tendría que enfrentar tarde o temprano.

Entre y lo busque con la mirada. Al principio no lo logre visualizar, hasta que me adentre mas al café y pude notar una sección apartada, y en la mesa de la esquina con la espalda hacia la puerta, lo vi.

Aunque estuviera de espaldas, se veía hermoso, su pelo color cobrizo siempre rebelde le daban esa familiar nota de tranquilidad y se podían notar muy bien formados sus músculos de los brazos y la espalda.

Me fui acercando sin darme cuenta, ya lo tenía a pocos metros de distancia.

_Es ahora o nunca, Bella. _

Le toque el hombro y rápidamente se puso de pie. Me miro y cerró los ojos.

Los abrió de nuevo.

Yo estaba a la expectativa sobre su reacción. Se veía extrañado y confundido, pude notar un repentino dolor en sus ojos que luego se convirtió en asombro y confusión de nuevo.

-Edward-Dije en un hilo de voz.

-Quien eres?-pregunto luego de varios minutos.

-Edward, soy yo, Bella-Le conteste esperando que saliera de su asombro, aunque en realidad no podía esperar mucho. El creía que estaba muerta.

-No… Tu… estas muerta… esto… esto no puede ser-Casi no se le escuchaba lo que decía.

-No mi amor, soy yo, estoy viva-Le tome las manos.

-Bella? Eres tu?-Dijo acercándose mas a mí. No pude hacer nada más que asentir, sus orbes esmeraldas me quitaban el aliento.

Entonces todo pasó muy rápido.

M encontré con Edward muy pegado a mi, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Su cuerpo emitía un calor impresionante, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía estar en sus brazos, con mi cabeza en su pecho justo al lado de su corazón.

Podía escucharlo latir frenéticamente, casi tanto como el mío.

Nos quedamos así durante un rato, en realidad no sabría decir cuanto. Pudieron ser horas o tan solo segundos. Hasta que sentí que se separaba de mi para mirarme a la cara y acariciar mis mejillas. No aguante más y me eche a llorar.

-Perdóname Edward-dije entre sollozos-Yo nunca… Yo nunca quise herirte… se que sufriste mucho todo este tiempo… perdón por ocultarte a tu hija… perdón por hacerte pensar que estaba muerta, no fue mi intención. Yo…. Yo te amo, nunca podría herirte. Perdóname-Edward se quedo callado y me arrullo en su pecho.

-Tranquila mi amor, eso no importa, ahora estas aquí conmigo-levanto mi cara para mirarme a los ojos-No sabes como se me vino el mundo abajo Bella. Yo no sabía que hacer, que sentir, yo no… Nunca te olvide, me dolió muchísimo cuando te fuiste, yo quise irme contigo y no me lo permitiste-iba haciendo suaves círculos en mis mejillas con sus dedos mientras hablaba-Cuando apareció esa niña con tus ojos, yo no supe que hacer. Solo e podido acercarme a ella como su amigo…

-Perdón-arranque a llorar otra ves, interrumpiéndolo.

-No mi amor, no hay nada que perdonar, no importa nada, ahora están aquí conmigo las dos y quiero que seamos una familia, Bella, como siempre tuvo que ser.

No pude decir nada mas, los labios de Edward sellaron mi boca. No pude hacer nada más que corresponderle el beso con ansias, mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla.

Nuestros labios se movían al compás de una melodía que nosotros mismos trazábamos, fue un beso dulce, un beso lleno de amor, un beso que seria el inicio de muchos otros. De eso estaba segura.

Cuando nos separamos, apoye mi frente con la suya, mientras nuestras respiraciones tomaban su ritmo de nuevo.

-Te extrañé-me dijo esbozando una de esas sonrisas torcidas suyas que me encantaban y había pasado tanto tiempo sin ver.

-Yo más amor-le devolví la sonrisa, dejando escapar un suspiro.

Luego de compartir ese momento tan intimo. Hice que nos sentáramos, Edward nuca dejo de abrazarme y permanecimos un rato más así.

Cuando volvimos a hablar, le conté a Edward todo lo que había pasado, el me dijo que no necesitaba explicaciones, pero yo de todos modos me sentía en compromiso para dárselas.

Luego de Londres, El accidente, Nessie, Alice, Forks, el café y muchos perdones y lagrimas, volvimos a estar acurrucados en el sillón corrido del café.

Hablamos mucho de Nessie, me dijo que adoraba a nuestra hija y que me perdonaba por todo ese tiempo que le prive de estar con ella. Yo no podía estar mas feliz, la manera en que hablaba de nuestra hija, _nuestra hija__, _me hizo amarle muchísimo mas.

Pero yo le prometí que cuanto antes le íbamos a contar la verdad a Nessie y así podría disfrutarla como hubo de haber sido desde un principio, pero yo necesitaba ver a mí bebe antes, necesitaba estar con ella, y abrazarla.

El me entendió perfectamente y nos volvimos a acurrucar con esa promesa.

-Te amo-me dijo de repente haciéndome salir de mis cavilaciones.

Me hacia tan bien volver a escuchar a mi amor decir esas palabras, parecía un sueño, algo irreal de donde nuca quería salir o en su defecto despertar.

Pero mi corazón y mi sonrojo, me hicieron sentir que no estaba dormida, que esto estaba pasando en realidad y que después de tanto tiempo el destino nos volvía a unir y ahora probablemente para siempre. Así lo quería. Los tres como la familia que debimos ser desde el principio, como el dijo.

-Te amo-le respondí.

* * *

Yei!!!! por fin el momento tan esperado!

que les parecio eh?

estoy muy feliz!! hehe.. sus reviews me hacen sentir muy bien!! y me inspiran para seguir escribiendo.. los quiero! son los mejores :')

aha.. ahora el pequeño adelando de: Multiples sorpresas

_-espera y la llamo-dijo Rene acercándose a las escaleras, ya mas calmada y tan expectante como Charlie y yo de la reacción que pudiera tener Nessie-Nessie!!-grito con fuerza para que la escuchara-puedes bajar un momento linda?_

_-Ya voy abue..-oír la voz de mi pequeña me hizo explotar de felicidad por dentro, era un sonido que la verdad extrañaba y ansiaba oír, sonaba calmada y en paz_**_._**

_-ya viene-dijo Rene regresando a mi lado en el sofá._

_Pero de un momento a otro, todo lo que se pudo escuchar fue un fuerte estruendo, cuando me di vuelta vi a mi hija cayendo por las escaleras, que le pasaba?! mi bebe!_

chan chan chan.... no todo podia ser color de rosas... ;)

chaitos!! besos!!

Ari.!!


	10. Multiples sorpresas

**10 Múltiples sorpresas**

**Nessie**

Era una noche oscura y estrellada, me encontraba en mi habitación pensando en todo lo sucedido esta mañana, desde la extraña comodidad que sentía al estar con los Cullen hasta la rara coincidencia de la composición de mi nombre.

René + Esme = Reneesme

Esta pequeña operación se repetía en mi cabeza una y otra ves sin encontrar respuesta alguna a esta rara coincidencia. Todo esto era muy confuso, como es que todo podía ser solo coincidencia, o sea, estas cosas no pasan normalmente... o si?

Ding Dong

El timbre sonó de repente sacándome de mis pensamientos, escuche a René bajar para abrir la puerta, así que no me moleste en bajar. De pronto escuche un grito ahogado y después de eso empecé a escuchar unos murmullos que me hicieron saber que todo estaba bien y que el grito seria por un insecto o algo así… Así era René asiendo siempre un Big Deal por todo…

**Bella**

Después de dos horas despidiéndome de Edward logre llegar a la casa de mis padres, estaba tan nerviosa por la reacción de ellos y de la del ser mas importante de mi existencia, esa sin duda era la mas importante, mortificante y la que me llenaba mas de ansiedad, tanto que hasta se me dificultaba la respiración.

Respire muy hondo y me llene de valor antes de tocar el timbre. Pasaron unos pocos segundos hasta que se abrió la puerta.

Frente a mi encontré a una shockeda madre recibiéndome con un grito ahogado y detrás de ella a un muy sorprendido padre. Estaban exactamente igual a como les recordaba, no habían cambiado nada, si no fuera por la sorpresa que les llenaba el rostro podría hasta decir que estaban felices, allí en Forks, en realidad Londres no les desagradaba pero tampoco les fascinaba, solo estaban ahí por mi, para yo poder cumplir mis sueños, pero luego de que nació Nessie, no me quise mudar porque quería darle un lugar fijo a mi bebe donde pudiera crecer cómodamente sin ningún tipo de inconvenientes.

No los deje decir nada y simplemente me lance a darles un abrazo y me rompí a llorar.

-no estoy muerta-logre decir entre sollozos-estoy aquí, viva-Sabia que eso era todo lo que tenia que decir luego de haberlo hecho dos veces.

Pronto todos en la habitación estábamos inundados en lágrimas.

Después de una larga charla explicándoles a ambos que no era un sueño ni una ilusión ni mucho menos un holograma, llego el momento de hablar con la persona más importante.

-espera y la llamo-dijo Rene acercándose a las escaleras, ya mas calmada y tan expectante como Charlie y yo de la reacción que pudiera tener Nessie-Nessie!!-grito con fuerza para que la escuchara-puedes bajar un momento linda?

-Ya voy abue..-oír la voz de mi pequeña me hizo explotar de felicidad por dentro, era un sonido que la verdad extrañaba y ansiaba oír, sonaba calmada y en paz**.**

-ya viene-dijo Rene regresando a mi lado en el sofá.

Pero de un momento a otro, todo lo que se pudo escuchar fue un fuerte estruendo, cuando me di vuelta vi a mi hija cayendo por las escaleras_, que le pasaba?! mi bebe!_

Corrimos rápidamente hacia ella, estaba toda golpeada. Charlie la cargo entre brazos.

-que le sucedió a mi bebe?! A caso esta enferma?-estaba desesperada por encontrar una respuesta-ella no es pastosa como yo no se pudo haber caído así como así, alguien dígame algo, que le paso a mi hija?-Grité mas desesperada aún.

-lo sabemos querida, además si se hubiese tropezado hubiese gritado o algo-dijo Rene tratando de consolarme

_Rene si vas a tratar de consolarme búscate otras palabras-_me sorprendí a mi misma por esas cavilaciones dadas las circunstancias.

-quieren dejar de hablar de eso y moverse? Tenemos que llevarla rápido a un hospital-dijo Charlie mientras se dirigía al carro con Nessie en sus brazos-esta convulsionando, tenemos que movernos rápido, no hay tiempo que perder-gritando mas alto agrego:-Vamos!! Que están esperando?

Rene y yo nos limitamos a seguirlo, moviéndonos lo mas rápido que podíamos, sorprendentemente no me tropecé ni nada.

_Gracias a Dios-pensé_-_espero que no sea nada grave_.

Una vez en el carro, tenía a Nessie apoyada en mis piernas, Se veía muy mal mi bebe, el miedo me estaba comiendo el alma, no podía verla así, tenia el presentimiento que algo no estaba bien, pero por Dios, mi niña siempre fue sana.

En camino al hospital de Forks me dispuse a buscar mi celular para avisarle a Edward, él tenia que enterarse lo mas pronto posible, no me podía callar algo como esto luego de haberle negado a su hija tanto tiempo, todavía no me lo perdonaba y a parte se veía serio, tal ves Carlisle pudiera hacer algo.

-Es Edward Cullen en este momento no estoy disponible deja tu mensaje y te llamare mas tarde-Maldición la contestadora.

-Edward, es Bella-Decidí dejarle el mensaje, esperando que lo escuchara cuanto antes-algo le paso a Nessie, la estamos llevando en este momento al hospital de Forks, te veré allá-y colgué

Mire a René que me miraba con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

-eh.. Olvide mencionarte que ya hable con el y por obvias razones tenia que llamarlo

-no tienes que darme explicaciones, lo entiendo perfectamente-me hizo una mueca tratando de sonreír, sin despegar los labios.

Solo asentí y desvíe la mirada hacia mi pequeña, estaba toda golpeada y de pronto su tronco y sus extremidades estaban muy tiesas, como una piedra.

Ya sabía que significaban estos signos**.**_Había visto unos muy parecidos en un paciente mientras realizaba mi pasantía_

_Solo espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando_

**Edward**

Me encontraba camino al hospital de Forks, después de la llamada de Bella, le había avisado a mi padre para que se dirigiera allá de inmediato, pues ya iba de camino a la casa.

Al llegar al hospital, no estaba seguro si Bella ya habría llegado. Me acerque a la oficina de información para estar seguro.

-buenas noches-dije a la recepcionista,.

-buenas noches, señor, puedo ayudarle en algo?-Me respondió levantando la cara del mostrador y sonriéndome prudentemente.

-si, estoy buscando a Reneesme Swan, me informaron que la traerían aquí.

-usted es el señor Cullen?-asentí-me dijeron que vendría, ella se encuentra en terapia intensiva por un posible cuadro de epilepsia.

_EPILEPSIA!!! Oh Dios mío!__-_me quede estático por unos minutos hasta que pude reaccionar obligándome a mantener la calma.

_-_hace cuanto tiempo?-me habia dicho cuadro de epilepsia, tienen que haber llegado hace mucho para ya tener un PRE-diagnóstico

-hace mas de 2 horas-respondió revisando unos registros.

-muchas gracias-y me dirigí rápidamente al área de terapia intensiva

El camino me pareció realmente largo, por mas que corría y corría no podía ver a Bella.

-Bella!-exclame al verla afuera de la dichosa sala, estaba junto a Rene y a Charlie, con una expresión de desdicha.

-Edward-dijo levantándose de su asiento-Edward esto es horrible!-y se rompió a llorar en mis brazos-no creo poder soportarlo!-decía entre sollozos-Mi bebe!

-tranquila Bella, ya veras que todo va a pasar-negaba con la cabeza pegada a mi pecho-todo va a estar bien, tranquila- estaba tratado de consolarnos mutuamente mientras la arrullaba.

Pero la verdad es que ya todo estaba en manos de la suerte...

* * *

Hola...

aki le dejo el cap 10.. que le parecio eh?

quiero decirles que ya muy pronto vienen mas partes nessie/jacob...

yy.. a **Chili Black**: como podras leer.. no le quite la memoria..y no se cayo por pastosa.. jeje..

aki ls dejo el adelanto.. del cap 11. **Verdades**

_-permiso-dijo y le reconocí la voz, Katty-este jovencito insiste en ver a la paciente._

_Detrás de ella vi a Jacob que me miraba fijamente, se le notaba muy preocupado. No pude evitar agachar la cara un momento mientras sentía el sonrojo acoplarse en mis mejillas. Cuando iba a hablar Edward me interrumpió_

_-creo deberíamos salir para que ellos puedan habar-me echo una ultima mirada mientras tomaba a mama de la mano y esta me daba un corto beso en la frente._

_Todos salieron de la habitación, dejándonos a Jacob y a mí a solas._

_wuajajajajajajajaja... dejen un review y diganme que les parecio.._

nos leemos!!!

Ari.!!


	11. Verdades

**11. Verdades**

**Nessie**

Estaba muy confundida, todo lo que podía recordar eran unos fuertes calambres y golpes, del resto solo había oscuridad.

No quería abrir los ojos, me pesaban demasiado. Pero la curiosidad de saber en donde me encontraba era aun más fuerte, así que poco a poco los fui abriendo.

Me encontraba en una extraña habitación, tenía las paredes color perla y estaba decorada con azul pastel. Desde la ventana entraban rayos de luz muy fuertes que no me permitieron ver nada mas, cuando al fin pude recuperar mi vista de nuevo fije mis ojos en las demás cosas que tenía a mí alrededor-_que es esto?!-_comencé a entrar en pánico-_en donde estoy?!-_cerré los ojos de nuevo y los apreté fuertemente tratando de borrar lo que acababa de ver, estaba conectada a una especie de aparatos electrónicos que monitoreaban mis signos vitales, tenia una aguja en mi mano izquierda por donde me suministraban una especia de suero y para colmo tenia un incomodo tubo en la nariz.

Estuve a punto de arrancarme el tubo cuando escuche pasos y la perilla de la puerta girarse.

-Cree que ya haya despertado doctor?-dijo una voz de mujer que no pude reconocer.

-no lo se, pero espero que lo haga, si se prolonga mas podría no despertar-esa voz si que la conocía, era la voz de… Carlisle!

-aun esta inconsciente?-volvió a preguntar la primera voz.

-no creo, sus signos vitales se han estabilizado, al parecer ahora solo duerme-Pude notar tranquilidad en la voz de Carlisle esta vez.

-cree que los familiares podrían pasar a verla?

-si hágalos pasar, así podremos hablar sobre el resultado de los exámenes-exámenes? Que exámenes? Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

Escuche pasos alejarse y a la misma voz de mujer decir a lo lejos: -los familiares de Reneesme? Solo de dos en dos por favor.

Escuche nuevos pasos a mi alrededor, pero esta vez eran mas e iban acompañados de murmullos inentendibles. Solo pude apretar más los ojos mientras la impotencia se aprovechaba de mí.

-Katty?-dijo Carlisle

-si Doctor?-respondió la voz femenina, Katty, supongo.

-espera afuera y explícale los resultados a los demás en la sala-quienes eran los demás? Si podía saber que Charlie y Renée fueron los que entraron, pero los demás? Hay no.. Que vergüenza!

Después solo escuche unos pasos de nuevo, pero ahora alejándose y cerrando la puerta.

-Carlisle, que tiene mi niña?-esa voz… _No, no, no… que es esto?, no puede ser ella…_

-Bella cálmate-Bella? Mi mamá? Como esta mi mama aquí, esto no puede ser, ella esta muerta no? Claro que esta muerta o estaba viva? o yo estaba muerta?-_AHHH! Estoy confundida_-claro que ya estaba muerta, eso lo explica cierto? Aunque no era exactamente como me esperaba morir, ni siquiera se como fue…

_Cálmate Reneesme!_-decía mi lado racional en mi interior-_que no escuchas la voz Edward? No puedes estar muerta._Claro, Edward.

-Si Bella, lo mejor que puedes hacer en estos momentos es mantener la calma por ella-Carlisle secundo a Edward.

-Claro, Lo siento es que… tengo miedo-Decía la voz de mi ángel, mi mama, estaba sollozando y era por mi culpa.

-Bueno, ya ella esta mejor…-empezó a hablar Carlisle, pero yo ya no escuchaba, estaba feliz. Mi mamá no había muerto estaba viva!

Luego de tanto tiempo sufriendo, por fin había vuelto. Yo sabia que seguía viva, mi corazón me lo decía, sabia que ella no me podía abandonar así, sola. Cuando todos perdieron la fe yo seguía creyendo en que un día aparecería, y lo hizo.

La había echado muchísimo de menos, la extrañaba demasiado, tenia tanto que contarle, de la escuela, de los abuelos, de Edward y su familia, de Jake, era tanto lo que quería decirle, abrazarla y pasar tiempo con ella como en los viejos tiempos, sentirme segura en sus brazos…

Los latidos de mi corazón estaban a mil y con esto la maquina que lo monitoreaba comenzó a pitar estruendosamente, alertando a todos.

Pih!-pih!-pih!...

Y cada ves más rápido.

-que sucede?-pregunto mi madre preocupada, y pude sentir su calida mano tomando la mía. Extrañaba su contacto. Fue como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado. Ya íbamos a estar juntas de nuevo y ahora si para siempre.

-creo que esta soñando-dije Carlisle-no es nada de que preocuparse.

-continua Carlisle por favor-dijo Edward, que aun no sabía que pito tocaba aquí, si era muy allegado a mí pero... no tanto.

-bueno, Nessie presentó una Crisis parcial o focal secundariamente generalizada:-_Que demonios es…_- son crisis en las que la híper excitabilidad del foco se extiende al resto de las neuronas cerebrales, por lo que concluyen con una crisis convulsiva tónico-clónica generalizada.

-y que es exactamente lo que ocurre en una crisis convulsiva tónico-clónica generalizada?-Preguntó Edward como si fuera la cosa más común del mundo. De que rayos estaban hablando? Yo tenia que?

-Este tipo de crisis es la más conocida por la sociedad. Fue denominado durante mucho tiempo "Gran Mal". Aunque algunos pacientes sienten vagos síntomas horas antes de las crisis, suelen llegar de forma repentina, sin previo aviso. Comienzan con la pérdida brusca del conocimiento y una caída repentina al suelo. Continúa con rigidez en las extremidades que es la fase tónica de la crisis y convulsión con sacudidas rítmicas en los brazos y piernas que es la fase clónica. También suele presentar: mordedura de lengua, labios morados, salida de "espuma" por la boca, y relajación de esfínteres.-Continuo Carlisle con su tono de profesional "Yo-se-de-lo-que-estoy-hablando."

-Oh! Dios mío!-mi madre decía entre sollozos-eso quiere decir que ella tiene…

_Tengo que? No entiendo…-_Ya de verdad me estaba empezando a desesperar.

-pero no es la primera ves que le sucede-la interrumpió Carlisle. _Que me sucede que?_

-como que no es la primera ves? Ha sufrido otra crisis durante mi ausencia?-Mama se estaba alterando de pronto, al igual que yo.

-si-afirmo Edward-una vez en el salón de música, pero no tubo ninguno de esos síntomas, solo fue un simple desmayo.

-Bella-dijo Carlisle con su tono autoritario.

-lo se Carlisle, en Londres no me especialice en eso, pero si conozco de la materia y se que todas estas crisis significan-el tono de mi madre era de profunda tristeza-mi pequeña sufre de epilepsia-dijo en un susurro muy bajo, pero lo bastante fuerte como para que pudiera oírlo.

Todo fue muy rápido, esas palabras me golpearon tan fuerte que no pude concentrarme mas y abrí los ojos de golpe con un fuerte gemido de susto, que hizo que todos en la habitación voltearan a verme.

-que yo que?-dije que un susurro mientras sentíamis ojos humedecerse por las lagrimas que querían salir.

-Nessie, soy yo, mamá, todo va a estar bien-decía con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y apretaba fuertemente mi mano.

-voy a morir?-la mire a los ojos.

-no mi amor todo va a estar bien-también susurro y pego mi cabeza a su pecho.

-Nessie…-esta vez fue Carlisle el que habló- conseguiremos un tratamiento para ti, y con un buen control medico podrás tener una vida como todos los demás.-Lo que Carlisle me dijo solo pudo calmarme un poquito. De pronto se oyeron ligeros golpes en la puerta y luego apareció una enfermera joven con una hermosa cabellera roja.

-permiso-dijo y le reconocí la voz, Katty-este jovencito insiste en ver a la paciente.

Detrás de ella vi a Jacob que me miraba fijamente, se le notaba muy preocupado. No pude evitar agachar la cara un momento mientras sentía el sonrojo acoplarse en mis mejillas. Cuando iba a hablar Edward me interrumpió

-creo deberíamos salir para que ellos puedan habar-me echo una ultima mirada mientras tomaba a mama de la mano y esta me daba un corto beso en la frente.

Todos salieron de la habitación, dejándonos a Jacob y a mí a solas.

* * *

Hola!! perdon por tardar.. es que comenze el cole y ahora me voy a tardar un poco en subir.. pero voy a tratar de subir los domingos... jeje

y hablando de otra cosa... que le parecio el cap? deben pensar que soy mala.. jeje.. se que querian ver la conversacion o la parte nessie/jacob.. pero lamento decirles que eso es para el proximo cap.. ^^

y aki: el adelanto del cap

**Buenas noticias**

Me mordí el labio en señal de mi nerviosismo-Mamá…-la llame para que se acercara, tendiéndole una mano.

-necesitas algo mi pequeña?-dijo acercándose y tomando mi mano. Acaricio mi frente con su mano libre y me brindo otra sonrisa nerviosa.

-bueno… en realidad... no… bueno… si-pude ver que había mucha confusión en sus ojos-necesito respuestas-dije tratando de ser seria.

-sobre que cosas bebé?-y se sentó frente a mi en la camilla para poder verme.

no les voy a adelantar nada sobre nessie y jake... pero si hay bastante de ellos en ese cap

los quiero!!

Ari.!!


	12. Buenas Noticias

**12. Buenas noticias**

**Nessie**

Debo admitir que cuando vi entrar a Jacob no pude evitar poner una sonrisa en mi rostro, la verdad es que siempre me sentía así cuando estaba con él. Me sentía bien, completa, era raro, pero a la ves reconfortante. Me daba la sensación de protección que necesitaba.

-Hola-dijo acercándose a la camilla-como te sientes?

-un poco adolorida pero es todo-dije haciendo una mueca.

-me preocupe mucho cuando me entere que estabas aquí-dijo acercándose un poco mas a la camilla, sobándose la parte de atrás del cuello y mirando repentinamente las flores secas de la mesita.

Me quede como en estado de shock, estaba callada y estúpidamente feliz. Jacob se preocupaba por mí, sentí como mis mejillas se acaloraban volviéndose violentamente de todos los notos rojos habidos y por haber.

-gracias por venir, me pone feliz verte-OH dios! Lo dije en voz alta?

Jacob solo sonrió de una manera muy dulce y tierna que trajo a mí un fuerte sentimiento de calidez. Tenia que admitirlo, Jacob me gustaba y mucho. Lo podía sentir en el aire, y cada vez que estoy con él me siento realmente bien y cuando no esta me siento vacía. Tal vez seria muy rápido hablar de amor, pero me sentía tonta como las protagonistas de las novelas en español que me obligaban a ver en Londres para las clases.

-permiso-la voz de Carlisle interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Lo volteé a ver repentinamente, mientras me sentaba mas en la cama-adelante Carlisle, que pasa?

-bueno, aquí tengo los resultados de los exámenes y las pruebas que te hicimos-dijo señalando su carpeta mientras se iba acercando a mi.

-entonces yo ya me voy-dijo Jacob-mejórate pronto-y se despidió de mi con un tierno beso en la mejilla que me dejo delirando por varios segundos, viendo animalitos felices y soles brillantes-_Ohh.. Que lindas mariposas en forma de corazón!_

Muchos pasos y murmullos me sacaron de mi ensoñación y molesta me di cuenta de que ya estaban en la habitación Rene, Charlie, mi mamá y… Edward?

-una pregunta-dije llamado la atención de todos-Edward se que en este tiempo nos hemos agarrado mucho cariño y no te lo tomes a mal pero por que estas aquí?

-Pues…-dijo mi madre-por lo mismo cariño, porque esta muy preocupado por ti-Mama, se veía un poco rara mientras hablaba.

Tenia muchas mas preguntas que hacerles pero sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar indicado, todo eso se me hacia bien raro y quería saber como había sido cuando se vieron, después de todo, según Renée y que eran muy buenos amigos. También no sabia como era que mama estaba viva.

-bueno,-empezó a hablar Carlisle-como ya les hemos dicho, Nessie presenta un cuadro de epilepsia, por suerte lo hemos detectado a tiempo, por desgracia, como ustedes ya deben saber, la epilepsia no es una enfermedad cualquiera, pero, por suerte un buen tratamiento permitirá que Nessie tenga una vida normal.

-pero que pasa si se resiste al tratamiento?-ya se me había olvidado que me mamá era medico y sabía de estas cosas. Tendría que ponerme al día con ella de nuevo, ya habrá tiempo para eso.

-en ese caso se procede a cirugía, pero son muy riesgosas y en ocasiones se puede perder la vida-Puse cara de susto y todos se voltearon a verme- no es algo que recomiendo.- Carlisle trato de tranquilizarme.

La habitación se quedo en silencio y ya el sueño y el cansancio se estaba apoderando de mí. Lo último que escuche fue cuando todos salían de la habitación y me dejaban sola.

|¨*_*¨|¨*_*¨|¨*_*¨|¨*_*¨|¨*_*¨|¨*_*¨|¨*_*¨|¨*_*¨|

Estaba ya un poquito aturdida por todo el ruido y los gritos de la gente a mí alrededor. Y no es que la banda ayude mucho. La verdad no es mi tipo de música para nada.

Definitivamente _Bullet For My Valentine_ estaba súper fuera de mi playlist a partir de este momento. Nunca estuvieron, pero igual. Solo por si acaso. Es muy Hardcore para mi gusto.

Me encontraba en el último concierto de la gira de _Bullet For my Valentine_ en Seattle. Todos nos pusimos de acuerdo y acordamos que veríamos en el estadio a los chicos, Sophie nos llevaría-ya que era la única con 16 y permiso para conducir-en su viejo Volkswagen cortesía de sus padres.

La verdad las ganas que tenia de ir al concierto eran como las probabilidades de que en Egipto cayera la mayor tormenta de todos los tiempos.

Solo acepte ir porque cuando me negué, Jake tomo mi mano y casi se me arrodilla para que fuera. Bueno en realidad solo me dio una de sus miradas, pero en mi dio el mismo efecto.

_Tears Don't Fall y The Poison_ ya me tenían con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Solo quería salir de allí. Todos a mi alrededor estaban súper emocionados cantando y gritando junto con la banda.

Decidí alejarme un poco del grupo ya que todos-especialmente Brooke-estaban bastante entusiasmados moviendo sus cabezas de un lado a otro. La verdad me estaba entrando un poquito de miedo también.

Me fui un para atrás y cerré mis ojos tratando de calmar las punzadas de mi cabeza.

Luego de varios minutos, escuche a la banda agradecer y a los fans gritar mucho mas fuerte. Estaban anunciando su próxima canción cuando sentí una calida mano tomar mi brazo.

-Hola Nessie-Su gran sonrisa me deslumbro por un breve momento.

-Jake, que haces aquí?-Pregunte nerviosa.

-Como que qué ago aquí? Vinimos juntos-Su voz sonaba entre divertida e irónica.

-Claro-Rodé los ojos tratando de verme confiada-pero digo, aquí apartado.

-No, solo que van a tocar mi canción favorita y me gustaría poder apreciarla sin tanto alboroto a mi alrededor-Esbozo otra sonrisa-y como te vi aquí sola, pensé en acompañarte, Te molesta?

En ese momento lo único que ice fue asentir, ya que la banda empezó con la canción.

_**Once more I say goodbye, to you  
Things happen but we don't really know why  
If it's supposed to be like this **_

_**Why do most of us ignore the chance to miss?**_

Jake bajo su mano y la enredo con la mía, el contacto me sorprendió y lo voltee a ver.

_**Oh yeah...**_

Me miraba con un tono brillante en sus ojos que no supe identificar, de pronto se acerco más a mí, y empezó a cantar para mí.

_**Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears**_

_**I'm not feeling this situation  
Run away try to find a safe place you can hide  
It's the best place to be when you're feeling like…**_

Estábamos muy cerca, podía sentir su respiración chocar con la mía, de repente nos fuimos inclinando mirándonos a los ojos en todo momento.

Cada ves mas y mas cerca. Empecé a hacer un gran esfuerzo para que el aire llegara a mis pulmones, sin mucho éxito.

Nuestras narices se rozaban y con su mano libre acuno mi mejilla. Ya no sabia de mas nada a mi alrededor. Éramos solo el y yo, en nuestra burbuja, cada ves mas cerca el uno del otro. Con nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas…

Faltaba justo un paso para que nuestros labios se rozasen. Lo vi moverse ligeramente…

-Ya es hora de cambiarle el suero-

Abrí mis ojos abruptamente para encontrarme un techo blanco con unas cuantas filtraciones. Confundida, me senté levemente para darme cuenta que seguía en la habitación del hospital.

Gruñí mentalmente al darme cuenta que todo había sido un sueño, un hermoso sueño que tuvo que terminar. Aunque estuvo un poco raro. Fue tan vivido.

Fije mi vista de nuevo en la habitación y me encontré a una enfermera muy cerca de mi, cambiando mi suero. Me sonrió amablemente cuando fijo su vista en mí. Le devolví la sonrisa y luego se dio la vuelta para salir.

Le agradecí mentalmente porque ya se iba. Necesitaba tiempo conmigo misma para analizar ese hermoso sueño que tuve.

Me sorprendí mucho cuando la enfermera salió de mi vista y pude ver a mi madre, mirándome con una sonrisa tímida.

Todavía no me hacia a la idea de que estuviera aquí realmente. Todo había sido muy rápido. Mi vida volvió a cambiar de repente en solo cuestión de horas. Era muy bueno verla, pero…

En ese momento recordé todas las preguntas que quería hacer. Le tenia que hablar en algún momento no? El silencio estaba bastante incomodo ya, así que decidí hablar con ella de una vez. Necesitaba explicaciones que solo ella me podría dar.

Me mordí el labio en señal de mi nerviosismo-Mamá…-la llame para que se acercara, tendiéndole una mano.

-necesitas algo mi pequeña?-dijo acercándose y tomando mi mano. Acaricio mi frente con su mano libre y me brindo otra sonrisa nerviosa.

-bueno… en realidad... no… bueno… si-pude ver que había mucha confusión en sus ojos-necesito respuestas-dije tratando de ser seria.

-sobre que cosas bebé?-y se sentó frente a mi en la camilla para poder verme.

-de muchas cosas… -su mirada ahora estaba llena de preocupación-no es nada grave ni nada, es solo que… me preguntaba… como es que estas viva? No me mal interpretes, me hace muy feliz que sea así, pero…

-yo quisiera responderte todas tus preguntas, pero la verdad yo tampoco se muy bien lo que me paso-hablaba mientras acariciaba mi mejilla-solo se que después del accidente, perdí la memoria, tres meses después, recordé todo lo que había pasado y vine aquí a pedirle ayuda a…

-a quien?-pregunte incitándola a continuar.

-a… aa…-Estaba dudando, como buscando las palabras.

-a quien mamá?-dije subiendo un poco mi tono de voz, ya que su misterio me estresaba.

-a los Cullen-no me sorprendió mucho su respuesta ya que sabia que ellos fueron grandes amigos, por eso me quede en silencio. Ella espero a ver si decía algo. Como no lo hice, continuo:-cuando llegue aquí, lo primero que hice fue contactarme con Alice, yo tenia la intención de pedirles que me ayudaran a buscarte a ti a Charlie y Renée, por eso me sorprendió mucho cuando ella me informo que estabas viva y que se encontraban aquí-se detuvo un momento como para meditar con cuidado sus siguientes palabras-después de hablar con ella, hable con Edward.

-Edward?

-si, Edward, el, el ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que llegue a Forks-Note que una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios-yo sabia que si en alguien yo podía confiar, era en el-tomo aire, y por un momento pensé que se iba a detener, pero no-después de hablar con el y que me diera la dirección, fui a la casa a buscarlos, a ti y a mis padres-Su mirada se torno triste y frunciendo el ceño bajo la cara.

Claro, ahora entiendo el grito de mi abuela.

-y después de que hablaste con ellos, me llamaron y paso todo lo que paso no?-ella solo asintió y luego se limpio un lagrimita traviesa que caía por su mejilla-mamá-la llame para que me mirara, ahora mis ojos también estaban llenos de lagrimas que solo querían salir-te extrañe mucho-logre decir entre llanto y lagrimas, ella se acerco a mi y me dio uno de sus fuertes abrazos que tanto me habían echo falta. Lo correspondí con fuerza rodeándole la cintura.

De verdad la extrañaba mucho, su voz, su calor, sus consejos, su protección, su amistad. Mi madre era la única persona que siempre ha estaba ahí para mi, mi mejor amiga y confidente, la persona en la que mas podía confiar en este mundo. Cuando pensé que la había perdido para siempre, pensé que había perdido mi mundo, mi todo.

Con solo recordar todo lo que pase, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Pero solo duro unos segundos porque me di cuenta que estaba allí de nuevo. Y que tal vez podía ver todo lo que paso como una simple pesadilla. Tenía a mi mami conmigo otra vez.

En eso, recordé que había otra persona que me transmitía estos sentimientos en un abrazo, pero ese no era momento para eso, ahora estaba con el ser que mas amo en este mundo, mi mamá. Y nada se podía comparar con eso.

-te amo mami-solloce y la abrase mas fuerte-te extrañe mucho.

-yo también te amo mi bebé, como no tienes idea.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Holaaaaa….. lo prometido es deuda jeje.. les dije que actualizaria los domingos y aki estoy… tambien les dije que aquí estaria la parte N/J y aki esta…. Diganme si les gusto.. o si les parecio muy melosa… en mi opinión esta hermosa… **

**Bueno… y aki el adelanto del proximo cap: ****Invitaciones para el baile de primavera**

_**-hola Jake, como estas?-**__**Trate de no mirarlo, escondiendo mi cara en mi bolso fingiendo buscar algo mientras encontraba las palabras adecuadas.**_

_**-excelente y… tu? Estas bien? Te note un poco rara en el almuerzo-**__**Frunció ligeramente el ceño.**_

_**-tucrees?nonocreo-solté todo atropelladamente, estaba muy nerviosa, **____**y todavía ni siquiera sabia que decirle.**_

_**-si, yo si creo-dijo bromeando mientras hacia garabatos en su cuaderno-como sea, quería preguntarte algo.**_

**Aaa que tal? Jeje**

**Bueno ya los dejo.. nos leemos la proxima semana**

**Ari.!!**


	13. Invitaciones para el baile de primavera

**13. Invitaciones para el baile de primavera**

**Bella**

Ya había pasado mas de un mes desde lo del accidente de Nessie, gracias al cielo estaba respondiendo perfectamente al tratamiento por lo tanto no ha habido mas crisis. Ella aun no sabia de que Edward y yo salíamos, era lo mejor, seria muy raro que su mamá llegara de la muerte y ya tuviera un novio.

Estaba en la casa de mis padres, eran las 3 de la tarde y me encontraba con Renée en la cocina tomando café y comiendo blondies cuando sonó mi celular.

**-Ooooooooooohh Ooooooooooohh-**

Empecé a revolotear la cartera que estaba encima de la mesa, tuve que sacar las cosas porque no lo encontraba.

**-I've been roaming around**

**I was looking down at all i see**

**Painting faces, building places i can't reach-**

No lograba encontrarlo en la cartera

-Hola amor-contesto al ver que es Edward cuando al fin encontré el celular-que paso?

-Bella…-dije con tono de reproche-Nessie me esta matando! No deja de correr de aquí para allá y de allá para acá!

-Amor… tu dijiste que querías pasar tiempo con ella- Le dije un tanto divertida mientras tomaba otro sorbo de mi café-además desde que le dijimos sobre lo nuestro, no deja de decir que quiere pasar tiempo contigo.

-pero Bella, tenia que ser en un parque de diversiones? Parece una niña de cinco años! Y no es que no me agrade verla así, pero, nos hemos montado en todas las atracciones por lo menos 3 veces-sonaba frustrado-No creo que mi estomago aguante una vuelta mas.

-Edward, entiende que este momento ella te ve como su padre, no es eso lo que querías?

-si, pero tu sabes bien que es lo que realmente quiero-Casi pude ver el puchero que hizo.

-lo se, pero ya te dije que lo mejor será esperar un tiempo amor, tienes que tener un poco mas de paciencia-continué ya que no me decía nada-mira te prometo que lo sabrá para el día del padre.

-Bella, estas conciente de que eso es dentro de dos semanas, verdad?

-si, estoy muy conciente, ya te dejo, que Alice ya llego- y colgué antes de que pudiera preguntar algo.

Me despedí de Renée y cuando salí de la casa pude ver el carro de Alice con facilidad, y como no verlo? Ese amarrillo canario realmente resaltaba entre la neblina.

La razón por la que me encontraba con Alice en el centro comercial, era porque la próxima semana se realizaría el baile de primavera de la escuela de Nessie, ella no había hecho comentario alguno, así que tía Alice y mamá Bella se encargarían de todo. No es que el centro comercial sea uno de mis lugares favoritos y menos con una Shopaholic como Alice, pero era una ocasión especial y quería que mi Nessie se la pasara muy bien.

Luego de 3 horas y 127 vueltas por todo el centro comercial, conseguimos el vestido perfecto. Ya que seria de día y cerca de la playa de La Push, decidimos comprarle un hermoso vestido blanco que se cortaba un poco más arriba de la cintura y llagaba hasta unos centímetros de la rodilla. Decidimos combinarlo con unos zapatos de tacón rojo y unos accesorios del mismo color. Le quedaría perfecto a Nessie y seguro le encantaría ella era muy In en la moda, sin duda lo saco de su tía.

-sabes Alice? Había olvidado lo maniática que puedes llegar a ser con esto de las compras-le dije sin aliento.

-oye, no te quejes… tu fuiste la que me pidió que viniera y sin mi no hubieses conseguido el vestido ideal para ella-dijo alegre y orgullosa de su trabajo.

-lo se Alice, y estoy agradecida por ello-Hasta creo que extrañe esto de ti-Se me quedo mirando con una perfecta "O" formada en su boca-No mentira… hahaha…

-y hablando de compras… **-**dijo luego de reírse conmigo-todavía no has empezado con los preparativos de los dulces 16 de Nessie?

-Alice, para eso faltan 3 meses-Le dedique una mirada un tanto irónica.

-solo tres meses?! Tenemos mucho que hacer! Vamos-dijo tomando mi mano y arrastrándome de nuevo a dentro del centro comercial. _Nunca debí haberle dicho nada-_pensé mientras empezábamos ya con otra ronda.

**Nessie**

Era lunes por la mañana, y estaba en mi clase de trigonometría-como odiaba esta clase-intente poner la máxima atención posible, ya que en Londres yo no veía esta materia

El timbre sonó mas pronto de lo que pensé y me dirigí rápidamente a mi clase de gimnasia, hoy jugaríamos voleibol. Yo estaba en un equipo junto con Camille y Brooke-Sophie y Haylie tenían gimnasia a otra hora.

-y… Nessie, a quien vas a invitar al baile de primavera?-pregunto Camille como quien no quiere la cosa, rebotando un balón contra una pared y sin mirarme.

-no lo se, tal vez no vaya-y era verdad, con todo lo que me había pasado el fin de semana no había pensado en eso. No tenía nada que ponerme y la verdad horita no tenia cabeza.

-Oh…

-Por que dices "Oh"?-Fruncí el ceño.

-No… es solo que pensé que invitarías a Jacob-me quede en shock, tan obvio era que me gustaba? O Dios? El se abra enterado también?

-pues si lo vas a invitar, apúrate, porque escuche que ya lo han invitado dos veces y él ha dicho que no-dijo Brooke haciendo acto de presencia-estoy segura que esta esperando que Tú lo invites-Me dedico una sonrisita picara.

-no digas tonterías Brooke, de todas las niñas lindas de este instituto, por que él querría que justo yo fuera con él?-Mire a Brooke interrogante.

-es que no te das cuenta?-esta vez fue Camille la que hablo-Jake esta que se babea por ti…

-no seas ridícula-me estaba empezando a molestar, tal vez si era cierto lo que ellas me decían, pero, no hay que hacerse ilusiones, además tal ves yo ni fuera a ese baile, me están pasando muchas cosas como para estar pensando en eso**.**Y aparte el tampoco me ha dicho ni ha comentado nada que me diga que quiere ir conmigo.

-no! Tu no seas ridícula!-dijo Camille.

-además, en tal caso, por que no me invita él?-Me puse una mano en la cintura.

-porque… -Me dio su mirada de "Es-lo-mas-obvio-del-mundo"-se supone que en el baile de primavera las chicas invitan a los chicos.

-da igual, no creo que pueda ir-dije cabizbaja recordando lo de la epilepsia, aun no se sabia cual era la dosis exacta de medicamentos que tenia que tomar por lo cual era un peligro que estuviera mucho tiempo fuera de mi casa y tampoco sabíamos todavía que era lo que me podía causar los ataques para estar prevenida.

Ellas adivinaron la razón de mi repentina tristeza y se acercaron más a mí.

-Nessie… eso no tiene porque ser un impedimento para ti, puedes hacer todo lo que quieras y sin tener que preocuparte por eso-creo que Brooke era la más sensible de todas, siempre estaba tratando de hacer sentir mejor a todos, aunque fuera el peor momento, ella siempre sacaba algo. Era muy linda, me agradaba mucho eso de ella. Me sentí ligeramente mejor.

No se hablo más del tema ni de lo del baile. Cuando la hora terminó nos dirigimos al comedor. Y me acorde de que tenia el dinero en mi casillero.

-chicas adelántense, que olvide mi dinero en el casillero-Agarre a Camille del brazo y les dije.

-de acuerdo te apartaremos un puesto-me sonrieron y se fueron.

Me dirigí a mi casillero a un paso normal, ya que no tenía prisa ni nada por el estilo. Cuanto tome mi dinero y me dirigía de nuevo al comedor, sin querer escuche una conversación en la cual pude identificar las voces de Sophie y Jacob, pero hubieron otras dos que no logre reconocer. Me detuve para poder oír de donde venían las voces.

-por que no lo haces tu?-dijo el desconocido número 1.

-sii… Me acaban de enviar un mensaje en el que me decía que tal ves no vaya, ya que no tiene ánimos por lo que tu ya sabes-esa era la voz de Sophie.

No seguí escuchando, puesto que espiar estaba mal, así que continué con mi camino al comedor. De verdad tenia un poco de curiosidad de saber de que estaban hablando, estaba muy rara eso. Pero bueno…

Cuando llegue a comedor pude divisar a las chicas fácilmente, así que fui por mi comida y me senté a la derecha de Sophie-que ya había llegado al comedor-Y junto a Brooke. No paso mucho antes de ver a los chicos entrar por la puerta. Con ellos venia Jake que en lo que me vio, me esbozó una sonrisa hermosa.

_Deberías invitarlo_-dijo una voz en mi interior cuando Jake se sentó a tres puestos de mi.

Y me puse a pensar, si tal ves mi vida ya no seria como la de los demás, por lo menos debería tratar de vivirla al máximo. Así que… que riesgo tenia invitar a Jacob? Lo peor que me podría pasar seria que me dijera que no. Sí, definitivamente invitaría a Jacob. Pero ahora no, hay demasiados testigos. Lo haría en la próxima clase, era laboratorio de química y ya que la profesora estaba de reposo solo nos sentaríamos ahí sin hacer nada durante toda la hora, además era la única clase que me sentaba junto a Jacob.

Para mi tortura, el timbre sonó antes de lo esperado y todavía no tenía muy claro lo que iba a decirle. Ya las chicas tenían claro con quien irían, solo faltaba yo!

-Nessie!-dijo Jacob como saludo al sentarse a mi lado en el salón.

_Awwww!! Como le digo??_

-hola Jake, como estas?-Trate de no mirarlo, escondiendo mi cara en mi bolso fingiendo buscar algo mientras encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

-excelente y… tu? Estas bien? Te note un poco rara en el almuerzo-Frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-tucrees?nonocreo-solté todo atropelladamente, estaba muy nerviosa, y todavía ni siquiera sabia que decirle.

-si, yo si creo-dijo bromeando mientras hacia garabatos en su cuaderno-como sea, quería preguntarte algo.

-claro, adelante-que será? _Me pica la curiosidad, suéltalo de una vez!_. Esta vez si levante la mirada, iba a aprovechar esta distracción para tratar de relajarme un poco.

-es que yo… bueno… eh…-era mi imaginación o estaba nervioso?-te quería preguntar…-Se empezó a sobar un poco la parte de atrás del cuello, como tratando de aclararse.

-sii...??-curiosidad… curiosidad… curiosidad… _ah! Suéltalo de una vez._

-si… querías ir al baile conmigo? Esta bien si no quieres, pero si quisieras seria súper y bueno…-bla bla bla yo me había quedado en la parte en que me invitaba a ir al baile con el.

Claro que quería!! Pero tenia que decírselo, pero, es que aun no lo podía creer! Jacob Black, capitán del equipo de fútbol, uno de los chicos mas cotizados de la escuela, que podría tener a cualquier chica que el quisiera con el, me pedía justo a mi, Reneesme Swan que fuera con el al baile de primavera. Tal ves las chicas si tenían razón y…

El seguía diciendo los pros del baile y a mi todavía no me salían las palabras.

-la fiesta será genial, será por los acantilados como todos los años y vamos a ir todos, y van…

-claro, me encantaría-le interrumpí con las primeras palabras que salieron por mi boca. No fue muy sutil pero bueno…

-enserio?-parecía la verdad muy sorprendido, que no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba? Obviamente no… Y yo que me había preocupado.

-obvio, porque no? La verdad estaba esperando un buen momento para invitarte-me sonroje al instante, porque la persona extrovertida en mi salía justo en este momento?

Baje la mirada y oculte mi sonrojo tras una cortina de pelo y encontré unas manchas muy interesantes en el esto no funciono ya que Jacob me tomo la barbilla para levantar mi mirada y así poderle mirar a los ojos. Sentí un violento sonrojo cuando Jake puso sus ojos en mí.

Tenía la mirada más profunda que había visto en mi corta vida, los ojos casi tan oscuros como el ónix pero dejaban ver todo un mar de sentimientos ocultos. Poco a poco nos íbamos acercando más al otro. Sentía los latidos de mi corazón cada ves más acelerados con cada centímetro que nos acercábamos, No pude ver nada mása mialrededor de repente, solo los labios de Jake que ya estaban muy cerca de los míos…

**-I make them good girls go bad…**

**I make them good girls go…**

**Good girls go bad- **mi teléfono sonó rompiendo mi hermosa burbuja mágica. Di un gran respingo mientras sentía la sangre en mis mejillas de nuevo.

-diga?-conteste rápidamente cuando encontré el celular.

-Hola Nessie! Soy yo Alice, recoge tus cosas y sal que te estoy esperando afuera.

**-**Oh! yo estoy muy bien gracias-dije irónicamente y escuché sus risitas-Alice estoy en la escuela, que pretendes?

-solo haz lo que te digo, ya entregue tu justificación el la oficina, te espero.

Y se corto la llamada. Comencé a recoger mis cosas, tenía que darme prisa, una de las pocas cosas que conozco de Alice es que no le gusta esperar.

-te vas?-pregunto Jacob, no recordaba que todavía estaba ahí a mi lado.

-eh… si… es que mi…-mi que? Piensa en algo-mi tía! si mi tía vino por mi y al parecer es algo urgente, hablamos después- y Salí con mis cosas directo a mi casillero para luego averiguar todo este enigma.

* * *

hola... estoy un poco triste ps solo hubieron 3 reviews en el cap pasado lo que me sorprendio xq era un cap que muchas esperaban..

en fin.. debido a esto he decidido no dejar mas adelantos hasta que sienta que de verdad les gusta la historia

lo maximo que voy a hacer es decirles como se llama el cap siguiente pero nada mas.. y solo por que no soy tan mala..

**14. Ups! Mejor me callo**

y bueno espero leerlos pronto y que me dejen sus reviews porque de verdad me desaniman y asi no puedo escribir al menos que quieran una trajedia en la historia

Ari.!!


	14. Ups! mejor me cayo

**14. Ups! Mejor me callo**

**Nessie**

Sea cual sea la razón que Alice haya interrumpido tan hermoso momento, me las iba a pagar.

Mi mente voló al hermoso momento que acababa de pasar, Jake y yo estuvimos a punto de besarnos! Awww! Tonta Alice, me las iba a pagar

-Se puede saber que es tan importante?-expete ya cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para que me escuchara

-oye, no te pongas así, o es que estabas haciendo algo importante?-me sonroje al instante, obviamente ella se dio cuenta y no tardo en preguntar o mejor dicho exigir-Me vas contando ya mismo Reneesme Swan-dijo poniendo una mano sobre su cintura

_Bravo Nessie! Eres una genio_

-Que tal si lo hablamos en el carro?-ofrecí, puesto que no quería que nadie más me escuchara

-bien-he me hizo una seña para que me subiera

Una vez adentro, comenzó el interrogatorio

-entonces… que fue lo que estabas haciendo que era tan importante?-pregunto mientras ponía el carro en marcha

-Pues…-no le iba a decir que estaba a punto de besarme con el chico que me gusta!-Jacob me invito al baile-dije volteándome hacia la ventana para que no notara mi sonrojo

-que?! No puedo creerlo, y que le dijiste? Le dijiste que si no?

-si, le dije que si-dije un poco menos roja

-oooh Nessie eso es tan maravilloso! Menos mal que ya tenemos todo listo-todo de que?

-a que te refieres con todo?

-pues… al vestido, los zapatos y los accesorios-dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio

-pero cuan…-y recordé algo mas importante-a donde vamos?

-ya lo olvidaste? hoy es tu cita con el neurólogo

-y mi mamá porque no viene con nosotras?

-ella tenia que organizar unos papeles en el ayuntamiento.

-cierto, lo había olvidado

-últimamente tienes tu cabeza en otro mundo Nessie

Cuado salimos del consultorio del doctor fuimos a comprar los medicamento para empezar con el tratamiento. La verdad que hablar con el doctor me dio muchos mas ánimos

-quieres ir por un helado?-pregunto Alice después de tres segundo de silencio (mucho tiempo para ella sin hablar)-Rosalie y tu mamá nos esperan allí

-claro! Por que no?

Y nos dirigimos allí. La heladería tenía un ambiente familiar pero con elegancia, tenia colores crema combinado con unos detalles en color plata

Cuando mi mamá nos vio entrar nos hizo unas señas con la mano para indicarnos donde estaban.

**Bella**

Me sentía muy mal por no haber acompañado a mi pequeña a su consulta, pero tenia que comenzar a moverme para cambiarle el apellido de Swan a Cullen pues muy pronto le diría que Edward era su padre y yo quería que llevara el apellido de tal, además, era lo menos que podía hacer por Edward

-Hola pequeña-dije poniéndome de pie y dándole un abrazo cuando ya estuvieron cerca de nosotras

-Hola mamá-Nessie tenia un brillo especial en los ojos el día de hoy, mas tarde le preguntaría a que se debía eso-hola Rose

-Hola Nessie, Alice. Al fin llegan, llevamos años esperándolas-_creo que Rose tiene ganas de chocolate… jaja_

Alice y Ness simplemente la ignoraron y tomaron asiento. Un camarero tomo nuestras órdenes y nos las trajo.

Comenzamos a hablar de trivialidades y temas sin mucha importancia. Alice y Rosalie comenzaron a hablar sobre anécdotas del pasado y no es que me molestara ni nada por el estilo, pero, estaba un poco preocupada Alice, decía las cosas que le vinieran primero a la cabeza, y entre sus locuras comenzó a hablar de anécdotas del pasado. Solo espero que no vaya a meter pata, ya que Nessie aun no sabe nada de lo que hay entre Edward y yo.

-…y cuando nos acercamos a ver quien era… era Emmet caminando dormido!-y todas rompimos a reír por el relato de Rosalie, que parecía estar también pendiente de Alice como yo

-Bella, recuerdas cunado casi te caes en el baile de graduación?-_NO! No hablemos del baile! Alice cállate!_

-emm… no, no lo recuerdo-mentí para tratar de desviar el tema

-memos mal que Edward estaba contigo en todo momento, porque sino te hubieses dado un buen golpe… jaja…-la mato! La mato!

-fuiste con Edward al balie?-pregunto mi niña con mucha curiosidad en los ojos

-pues… si… pero solo como amigos-una mentirita piadosaza hace daño

-Mm...y… mi papá donde estaba?-me quede en shock, era lógico que lo preguntara, pues todos le han dicho que yo a su papá lo quise-quiero-mucho y eso de que no halla ido al baile con el era un poco contradictorio

-el… el… estaba de viaje-otra mentira pal montón

-ah…- se que no quedo muy convencida, pero por ahora, era mejor así

-bueno ya es hora de que nos vayamos no creen?-dijo Alice un poco incomoda, por el ambiente que ella misma había creado

-este… si-dije poniéndome de pie-vayámonos ya

Y salimos del establecimiento, cada una se fue en su carro-yo estaba usando el de Renée ya que aun no me entregaban el mío-y Nessie se vino conmigo

Ya el ambiente estaba un poco mas tranquilo y yo tenía una pregunta para mi pequeña

-y… será que mi pequeña me puede contar que es lo que hace que tenga ese brillo tan especia en los ojos?-la vi de reojo y se había sonrojado y miraba al piso

-te diste cuenta?

-como no me voy a dar cuenta si soy tu mamá? Te conozco demasiado bien para tu gusto- bromee con ella, puesto que así era nuestra relación

-jaja… supongo que si ya te diste cuenta para que ocultarlo no?-yo solo asentí para que ella continuara-es que voy a ir al baile de primavera con Jacob-dijo aun mas roja

-OH! Cariño eso es maravilloso!-sabia que ese chico le gustaba, Edward me lo había contado

-oye ma'

-Si Nessie?

-me preguntaba si me podías dejar en casa de Edward?-no sabia que su relación fuera tan estrecha así-es que tengo tiempo que no comparto tiempo con el, debe pensar que ya no lo quiero

-claro pequeña, te sabes la dirección? Porque no se donde queda su nueva casa-hacia un buen tiempo en que se había mudado ya

-si, ve a la avenida principal y de ahí cuzas a la derecha en el semáforo y luego sigues derecho hasta el final

Y así hice, la deje en casa de su padre, y me dirigí feliz a casa, sabiendo que compartirían un buen rato juntos

* * *

Holaaaa!!!!! quiero empezar agradeciendoles a todos por sus reviews la verdad que me subieron mucho el animo.. jeje

bueno.. quiero decirles que estamos entrando en la etapa crucial wuajajaja! este cap no dice mucho pero es importante para lo que sigue ya veran...

y bueno como estoy de buen humor les dejo el adelanto de

**15. No era la forma, pero es bueno estar contigo.**

Mi teléfono sonaba y sonaba, lo ignore, no quería habar con nadie, ahora solo quería estar sola. No quería saber de nada. Necesitaba tiempo conmigo misma. Necesitaba pensar, analizar los hechos y sentirme tonta con toda esa mentira.

-

-es hermosa Jacob… donde estamos?

-bienvenida a La Push-abrió los brazos teatralmente, señalando todo a su alrededor.

y no mas xq si les pongo mas van a sacar todo el cap.. xD

bueno ya los dejo... nos leemos!!

Ari..!!


	15. No era la forma, pero es bueno estar con

Bueno... antes que nada... gracias por todos sus Reviews... de verdad que me dan mucho animo..

bueno

para este cap en especial.. les recomiendo que lo lean escuchando My inmortal de Evanecense.. ya esta fue mi inspiracion junto con otro gurpo de canciones...

* * *

**15. No era la forma, pero es bueno estar contigo.**

**Edward**

-Hola Nessie!-dije dándole un fuerte abrazo-que raro verte por aquí.-Aunque me lleno de alegría ver a mi pequeña, fue muy raro…

-si, bueno, es que quería hablar contigo-su cara se torno seria, lo que provoco que una corriente eléctrica recorriera por mi columna-no es nada serio, solo son… dudas.-se tambaleaba alante y atrás en sus pies.

-claro, toma asiento, quieres algo de tomar?

-no gracias- se acomodo en un sillón al lado de la ventana.

-bueno, entonces…. De que tienes dudas?-me senté a su lado claramente curioso. Se veía un poco… nerviosa. Me estaba preocupando un poco.

-de mi padre-soltó sin mas, me congele ante la respuesta, ya sabia todo?-en realidad solo quiero saber como era, se que todos ustedes lo conocían, pero, como ninguno se atreve a decirme su nombre… solo quiero saber como era-dijo cabizbaja.

-no crees que esto deberías hablarlo con Bella?-mi postura seguía tensa en el sillón.

-tal vez, pero ella siempre desvía el tema, por favor-suspire, ella confiaba en mi… algo tenia que decirle.

_**Oh Oh Oh Oh**_

_**This is the dance for all the lovers**_

_**Takin' a chance for one another**_

_**Finally it's our time now**_

_**These are the times that we'll remember**_

_**Breaking the city's heart together**_

_**Finally it's our time now**_

_**It's our time now**_

El coro de Our Time Now sonó en mi celular. Genial. Lo deje sonar bastante, sin saber que hacer. Si contestar o no. Seria eso grosero con Nessie? Aunque la llamada me callo del cielo…

-Plain White T's?-pregunto Nessie algo divertida-interesante tono, deberías contestar-y señalo el aparatosobre la mesita central.

-claro, dame un minuto-y fui a la cocina para hablar.

-que paso Rose?-conteste al ver el identificador de llamadas.

-cuando le vas a decir Edward?-pregunto molesta, sabia perfectamente a que se refería. Rose tenia poderes o algo así?

-ya hablamos de esto, no se lo puedo decir así no mas, Bella dijo…

-Bella, Bella, Bella… -me interrumpió-Edward despierta! Ella te oculto a tu hija por 15 años! Que te hace pensar que esta vez no haga lo mismo?!

-y según tu Rose, como le digo? Hey Ness… sabes… yo soy tu padre! Todos te hemos mentido para no herirte…-ya estaba muy enfadado y no me di cuanta que de que estaba gritando- y por cierto tu madre y yo nos amamos.-esa era la parte mas difícil, ella quiere un papa, pero querrá compartir a su madre? Seria difícil para ella todo de una…

Escuche un portazo en la otra habitación, recordando que era Nessie la única que estaba allí. Me había olvidado de ella por completo…

_OH no! Me habrá escuchado?__No, no me pudo haber escuchado…_

-Rose tengo que colgar.

-Pero Edw-

**Nessie**

Edward sonaba alterado desde la cocina, muy pronto empezó a gritar. No pude evitar escuchar, al parecer hablaba con Rose, de algo muy serio…

-y según tu Rose, como le digo? Hey Ness… sabes… yo soy tu padre! Todos te hemos mentido para no herirte…y por cierto tu madre y yo nos amamos.

_Que?!_

Rápidamente las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos incrédulos y a recorrer mi cara.

Me quede en shock por un momento, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de oír. Cuando reaccione salí corriendo de su casa y sin pensarlo me dirigí al bosque que estaba enfrente.

_**Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí.**_

_**Reprimida por todos estos miedos infantiles.**_

_**Si te tienes que ir…**_

_**Desearía que simplemente te fueras.**_

_**Porque tú presencia todavía rezaga aquí…**_

_**Y no me deja en paz.**_

_-El no fue más importante que tu padre… _

_-Tu padre estaba de viaje…_

_-Edward esta aquí porque te quiere y se preocupa por ti…_

_-Yo ame mucho a tu padre…_

_-El es el compositor de la nana…_

Todo lo que ellos me habían dicho, todo era mentira…

_**Estas heridas no parecen curarse.**_

_**Este dolor es demasiado real.**_

_**Simplemente es mucho lo que el tiempo no puede curar.**_

Todos esos recuerdos, de las conversaciones de mi papa, las mentiras de mi madre, me atravesaron como estacas en el corazón.

Corría y corría, sin darme cuenta me iba adentrando más y más en el bosque, no me importaba que me perdiera. Ya no me importaba nada.

_**Cuando lloraste, yo seque tus lágrimas…**_

_**Cuando gritaste, yo luche contra todos tus miedos.**_

_**Y sostuve tu mano durante todos estos años…**_

_**Pero tú aun tienes todo de mí.**_

Todos me habían mentido, a pesar que sabían cuanto quería conocer a mi padre, cuanto me hacia falta ese calor que a pesar de todo el amor de mi madre, nunca tuve y siempre me falto.

_**Solías cautivarme con tu luz resonante.**_

_**Y ahora estoy atada a la vida que dejaste atrás.**_

_**Tu cara siempre esta en mis sueños una vez agradables.**_

_**Tu voz desecha toda la sanidad en mi voz.**_

Todas las noches en que necesite su protección. Cada ves que desee poder llamarlo _papa_, los famosos concursos de padre e hija del colegio, cumpleaños, fechas importantes, días del padre, domingos en familia incompletos… tantas cosas, que nunca pude compartir con el. Y ahora me salen con esta mentira…

_**He tratado muy duro en decirme a mi misma que ya no estas…**_

_**Pero aunque todavía estas conmigo…**_

_**Eh estado completamente sola.**_

Empecé a entender muchas cosas, la constancia de los Cullens, los cuidados, el cariño, la amabilidad. Su forma de ser conmigo.

La sensación de familiaridad que me embargaba en su compañía, el calor que sentía con todos ellos. Y con uno en especial. En quien confié, y me mintió.

_**Cuando lloraste, yo seque tus lágrimas…**_

_**Cuando gritaste, yo luche contra todos tus miedos.**_

_**Y sostuve tu mano durante todos estos años…**_

_**Pero tú aun tienes todo de mí.**_

Mi teléfono sonaba y sonaba, lo ignore, no quería habar con nadie, ahora solo quería estar sola. No quería saber de nada. Necesitaba tiempo conmigo misma. Necesitaba pensar, analizar los hechos y sentirme tonta con toda esa mentira.

De tanto correr y ver lo mismo, me di cuenta de que estaba en un claro, se parecía mucho al que estuve cuando me hice amiga de Edward-_mi padre-_

La palabra salio de mi boca sin siquiera pensarlo. Al fin y al cabo eso era lo que era, _mi padre_, alguien a quien nunca tuve, y aparece de repente, llenando mi cabeza de dudas y rabia.

Me tire en el suelo abrazando mis rodillas llorando y pensando, todo estaba callado, lo único que perturbaba mi penoso silencio era el repique de mi celular así que decidí apagarlo. Ahora solo quedaban mis desgarradores sollozos.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve así, tal vez fueron horas, tal vez solo segundos. Ya el tiempo no me importaba.

-Nessie?-esa no era cualquier voz**, **era la voz que con solo pronunciar mi nombre erizaba mi piel, era la voz del ser mas perfecto de este mundo, era Jacob, pero que hacia aquí?

-Hola Jake-dije con un tono un poco más fuerte que un susurro, tratando de sonar tranquila, pero al parecer no funciono. Mi voz salio entrecortada.

-estas bien? Que te paso?-para ese entonces ya estaba arrodillado a mi lado, quitándome un mechón de pelo de mi cara.

No pude contestar, solo me lance a sus brazos a llorar.

Al parecer el estaba con alguien mas, porque escuche unas voces, pero luego el les dijo que nos dejaran solos.

Jacob no hacia nada, nada más que tratar de consolarme diciéndome que todo estaría bien. _Como podía decir eso?_

Cuando ya quede sin lagrimas que derramar, me dispuse a contarle todo… desde la vida de mi madre antes de mudarse a Londres hasta lo que había pasado hace no se cuanta tiempo. El solo escuchaba paciente sin interrumpirme, cosa que el agradecí en el alma.

-Nessie… no deberías molestarte con Edward, el solo hizo lo que tu mamá le pidió, y si ella le pidió eso, estoy seguro de que tendrá un buen motivo. La verdad, no debe de ser muy fácil para una madre hacerle eso a su hija.

-mi mamá me mintió, Jake, solo eran mentiras tras mentiras…-otro sollozo salio de mi garganta.

-tal vez ella solo quería protegerte, sabes lo mucho que te quiere, ella jamás querría herirte.

En ese momento levante mirada y lo vi directo a los ojos, y vi que no solo lo decía para tratar de consolarme, sino que lo decía porque eso de verdad pensaba.

Sabía que era la verdad, Jake tenía razón, pero me sentía traicionada, y no quería creer nada en este momento.

-Quienes eran las personas que estaban contigo? Como llegaste hasta aquí?-dije cambiando el tema.

-eran unos amigos de La Push, y estábamos en una especia de prueba-dijo esto ultimo con comillas al aire.

-prueba?-fruncí el seño.-Que clase de prueba?

-si, a cierta edad debemos realizar una prueba en la que tenemos que conocer nuestros bosques y los bosques de todo Forks, así probamos que ya somos lo suficientemente maduros para ser considerados "hombres", pero no era la prueba como tal, solo estábamos practicando-y termino con esa sonrisa que me mataba…

-Nessie!

-Nessie!

-Nessie!

-Nessie! Donde estas?

Me congele, eran las voces de mis abuelos, de los Cullen y_mis padres._ No quería ser encontrada, no aun. No me sentía lista para verles las caras y lidiar con todo esto.

-Jake, dime que conoces muy bien este bosque-dije casi desesperada, levantándomesúbitamente.

-si pero… te están llamando Ness, no deberíamos gritar para decirles que estas aquí?

-no! Por favor! No dejes que me encuentren! No aun… aun no estoy lista para hablar con ellos-puse mi mejor_cara a lo Alice._ No creo que me haya salido tan bien debido a al tensión del momento, pero al menos pareció funcionar.

Jacob dudo, pero a la final acepto y nos fuimos por un camino totalmente distinto al de donde provenían las voces.

Poco a poco las voces se hicieron cada vez menos audibles, y llegamos a una especie de playa.

Era hermosa, pacifica, y me llenada de una sensación de plenitud. Las olas eran cortadas por las rocas de los acantilados y el canto de las gaviotas le daba el toque** de perfección al ambiente.**

-es hermosa Jacob… donde estamos?

-bienvenida a La Push-abrió los brazos teatralmente, señalando todo a su alrededor.

Me voltee a mirarlo y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que durante todo el camino habíamos ido tomados de la mano. Nos sentamos en la arena cerca de la playa observando el crepúsculo de la tarde que anunciaba la llegada de la noche. El final del día. Un tortuoso día para algunos…

Solo nos iluminada la luz del crepúsculo, permanecimos en silencia, observando a al madre naturaleza hacer su trabajo.

De repente volteé a ver a Jake, su rostro se veía hermoso bajo la tenue luz, sus rasgos masculinos y salvajes, pero a al vez dulces y acogedores, me llenaron de un sentimiento inigualable. Su pelo oscuro me llamaba a acariciarlo y su fuerte agarre con mi mano, me lleno de protección y una calidez única que me era sumamenteatractiva y cómoda.

-Te amo Jacob-Dije sin pensar, sin saber por que, solo se que un impulso me dijo que tenia que hacerlo.

El volteo a verme sorprendido con los ojos bien abiertos sin poder creer en lo que acababa de decir. Yo le di devolví la mirada transmitiéndole que ese era un sentimiento verdadero que moría de ganas por salir, un sentimiento que acababa de despertar.

Cuando su aturdimiento paso, solo pudo acariciar mi mejilla y decir:

-Te amo Nessie.

Y nos fuimos acercando cada vez mas, hasta que nuestros labios hicieron contacto. Fue un beso dulce y tierno, ya saben tipo primer beso, porque eso era para mi, era mi primer beso, con la persona que amaba y me amaba. Fue perfecto.

Lo curioso era, que por la mañana solo me gustaba, y con todo lo que me había pasado este día, me había dado cuenta que en realidad lo amaba.

Entonces, si lo pensamos bien, este día no había sido malo, sino todo lo contrario, había sido perfecto, de tanto buscar, por fin había encontrado a mi padre y sin pensarlo o buscarlo, también había encontrado el amor.

* * *

Bueno... ya se entero... y ya se declaro... no es lindo? jeje... bueno... se que talvez no era como lo esperaban... pero me parecio una manera no se.. diferente... diganme que les parecio y tambien cuentenme como era que se esperaban estos dos momentos tan importantes

bueno y el adelento.... de

**16. Lista para escuchar**

-es hora de regresar Nessie-dijo Jacob poniéndose de pie y tendiéndome una mano para levantarme

-

-lo siento mucho Edward, todo esto es mi culpa-dijo Rosalie por milésima vez

-no te preocupes Rose, igual esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano-dije resignado, porque, si era su culpa

bueno... nos leemos la proxima semana... se les quiere..!!!

Ari.!!


	16. Lista para escuchar

Antes que nada quiero disculparme por haberme tardado tanto, pero es que la verdad el colegio me estaba matando y no habia tenido tiempo para escribir...

* * *

**16. Lista para escuchar**

**Nessie**

-es hora de regresar Nessie-dijo Jacob poniéndose de pie y tendiéndome una mano para levantarme.

Tome su mano y me puse de pie mirándole a los ojos, tratando de convencerle que no quería ir.

Habíamos tardado mas de dos horas hablando sobre lo mismo, el me decía que tenia enfrentarlo y yo simplemente decía que no. A la final se rindió y solo dijo que era hora y punto. El tenía razón, mis padres solo trataban de protegerme, con mi situación es peligroso que me altere.

_Capaz me de un ataque y adiós Nessie…-_Pensé un tanto divertida para mis adentros.

La cosa era, que no sabia que pensar. O sea, siempre quise un papa, alguien especial que siempre estuviera ahí aparte de mama, alguien en quien confiar ciegamente y alguien que me entendiera, pero, todo eso lo encontré en Edward, el es mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, y ahora mi padre. El es todo lo que siempre quise… Y ahora lo tengo no solo como amigo. Nunca lo considere así, pero ahí esta. Edward es mi papa.

No se de que me quejo, tengo una madre que pondría las manos en el fuego por mi y ahora a un padre que me ama con locura.

Era hora de dejarme de estupideces y decirles cuanto los quiero y que no estaba molesta, solo que la noticia me callo como un balde de agua fría. Deben estar sumamente preocupados y yo aquí diciendo tonterías y sintiendo miedo.

-vamos-dije ya segura de mi misma, mientras me sacudía el pantalón y comenzaba a caminar, con Jake tomando mi mano y guiándome.

-¨=_=¨=_=¨=_=¨=_=¨=_=¨=_=¨=_=¨=_=¨=_=¨=_=¨=_=¨=_=¨-

-estas lista?-pregunto Jacob ya frente al porche de mi casa.

-si, he esperado por mucho tiempo poder decirle a alguien "papá", he estado lista desde hace un buen tiempo-le respondí segura de lo que quería.

-bien, entonces yo ya me voy-se inclino y me dio un corto beso en los labios-te amo Ness.

-Te amo Jake-y se monto en su carro, espero a que tocara el timbre y luego se fue.

Los nervios me mataban-_para ya Nessie tu eres fuerte!_

No paso ni medio minuto cuando alguien abrió la puerta, era mi mamá, estaba llorando, de pronto me sentí mal por haberla preocupado.

No le di chance de pensar y me lance hacia ella y le di y fuerte abrazo, expresándole todo lo que sentía, dándole todo el amor que tenia por dentro y tratando de reconfortarla por haberla hecho sufrir así.

-lo siento mucho ma'-Enterré mi rostro en su cabello, reconfortándome a mi misma con su olor a Fressias que tanto me relajaba y me hacia sentir en casa. Eso olor que no tuve por tanto tiempo.

-no, perdóname tu Nessie, debí decirte desde hace tanto tiempo, lo siento mi pequeña.-decía entre sollozos.

-eso ya no importa-dije separándome de ella-lo que importa es que ahora podemos estar todos juntos verdad?, como una familia y olvidar todos estos malos ratos.

-claro que si Nessie, te lo prometo, no mas mentiras.-Secó sus lagrimas y me dio una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa debido a tanto llanto.

-donde están los demás?-pregunte al ver la sala vacía, cuando nos adentramos por completo a la casa.

-tus abuelos te están buscando y Edward esta en casa de los Cullen, le dije que esperara allá por si te ibas primero a buscarlo a el…

-bueno pensé que todos estarían aquí.

-voy a llamar a Charlie y Renée-fue por el teléfono pero antes se detuvo y volteo a verme-quieres hablar con Edward?

Yo solo asentí, ella gesticulo un "OK" y luego salio a llamar a mis abuelos.

**Edward**

-lo siento mucho Edward, todo esto es mi culpa-dijo Rosalie por milésima vez.

-no te preocupes Rose, igual esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano-dije resignado, porque, si en realidad si era su culpa.

-Edward tiene razón, ya deja de mortificarte, amor-Emmet trataba de consolar a su esposa. Aunque el sabia de todos modos que si había echo mal… si simplemente hubiera mantenido su pequeña bocota cerrada, nada de esto estuviera pasando… así.

Estábamos todos en casa de mis padres, reunidos alrededor de la mesita de la sala con la chimenea encendida y tazas de chocolate en las manos.

La verdad que era muy duro saber que tu hija estaba sola por alguna parte a estas horas de la noche, y tu de lo mas cómodo tomando chocolate en la comodidad de tu hogar. Tenía muchísimo miedo que algo le pudiera haber pasado a mi niña. Apenas la estoy teniendo y todo se tuvo que arruinar así…

-Edward-Alice me llamo, caminando en nuestra dirección -Bella acaba de llamar, dice que Nessie esta bien, llego hace unos momento y quiere hablar contigo, quiere que se encuentren en tu casa en media hora.

_OH gracias al cielo estaba bien!_

Me levante y abrasé a Alice-Gracias Alice!

-que harías tu sin mi-me devolvió el abrazo y exhalo en mi pecho, claramente aliviada por que Nessie se encontrara bien. Aunque no vi la cara de todos, sabia que ya se sentían mejor, el ambiente cambio notablemente.

-probablemente nada, ya me voy.-Tome las llaves del auto y salí como alma que lleva el diablo camino a mi casa. _-Solo espero que todo esto se pueda arreglar…_

**Nessie**

Estábamos frente a la casa de Edward aka _(Also known As)_ mi padre, estaba muy nerviosa, ya había repetido unas cien veces lo que le iba a decir.

Primero: Que me perdonara por haberlo preocupado así y que lo quería, no solo como amigo sino también como padre.

Segundo: Que no me importaba que mi madre y él se amaran, por el contrario era algo estupendo.

Tercero: Quería su apellido, así podría sentir aun más que todo esto es verdad y no un simple sueño que se convierte en pesadilla cuando me despierto.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, que viviéramos todos juntos como la familia que desde un principio debimos haber sido.

Ese sentimiento hacia que mi cuerpo se estremeciera de felicidad. Era tan irreal_. Los tres juntos… _

-ya llego Ness, es hora-dijo mi madre bajándose del carro, en cuanto vio a Edward bajarse de el suyo y mandarnos una mirada fugaz.

Yo solo asentí y me baje, Edward ya había entrado a su casa dejando la puerta abierta para que entráramos.

Me senté en el sillón que estaba justo frente al donde el estaba sentado. No lo había notado antes, pero la casa de Edward era muy grande, y estaba decorada de una manera muy moderna, jugando con los contrastes de blanco y negro, supongo que Alice fue la responsable. Tenía ese aire de hombre soltero, despreocupado. -_Que no le iba a durar mucho…_

La casa estaba sumida en un completo e incomodo silencio, no estaba segura de cómo comenzar, así que decidí con lo más fácil.

-te quiero papá-le dije mirándolo a los ojos, mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a salir, tanto tiempo esperando para poder decir eso y por fin salía.

-yo también que quiero hija-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y acercándose a mi para darme un fuerte abrazo, tan paternal, de esos que nunca tuve y ahora tengo.

El momento fue tan perfecto, tan único. Nunca me había sentido así, fue como si un gran peso se me quitara de encima. Y ahora estuviera livianita como una burbuja. Tenía cierto miedo que en cualquier momento podría explotar. Pero sabía que si llegaba a ocurrir tendría esos fuertes brazos alrededor para aguantarme.

La felicidad que me invadió no la podía describir, era gigante, algo en extremo nuevo que sentía en mi corazón, pero tenia claro que me podría acostumbrar a el.

Al lado mi madre lloraba en silencio. Sabía que se sentía mal…

-Nessie, yo lo siento tanto, debí decirte todo desde un principio-dije mi madre en un sollozo-debí decirte lo de Edward, en ves de mentira tras mentiras. Los prive de todo esto… Me siento tan mal.-las lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

-eso ya no importa, ma. Lo que importa es el ahora, y que nos espera un gran futuro, futuro que espero en el que estemos todos juntos como familia. Reunidos los Tres, como siempre tuvo que haber sido.

Ambos se miraron por un segundo y luego ventearon a verme con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro y asintieron.

-¨=_=¨=_=¨=_=¨=_=¨=_=¨=_=¨=_=¨=_=¨=_=¨=_=¨=_=¨=_=¨-

Recordar ese día, me hacia sonreír como tonta. A partir de ahí, todo iba de bien a mejor… a las semanas deje de llamarme Renesmee Swan y ahora soy Renesmee Cullen.

Les conté a mis padres sobre Jacob, y lo tomaron muy bien, bueno mi papá no tanto, pero a la final lo acepto. Todo estaba perfecto. Estábamos felices los tres. Ya nada lo podría arruinar…

Lo que me lleva al día de mañana, el tan esperado baile de primavera.

* * *

bueno... hay esta... jeje... no les puedo dejar adelanto xq aun no he escrito mucho del 17 pero ya saben de que se va a tratar.. voy a hacer todo lo posible para poder actualizar la proxima semana.. pero no se que dia

otra cosa.. en mi perfil pueden ver como el la casa de edward y tambien como va a ser el cuarto de nessie en esta... jeje ^^

haganme saber que les parece si?? ya saben como hacerlo... xD

nos leemos

Ari.!!


	17. El Baile de PrimaveraParte 1

**17. El Baile de Primavera.****(Parte 1)**

**Nessie.**

**9:00 a.m. Faltan 12 horas para el**_**Baile de Primavera**_**.**

-Nessie… Nessie… Nessie despierta, hoy será un gran día -Decía mi papá una y otra vez.

-Mmm… Es muy temprano-Me queje mientras daba una vuelta en la dirección contraria de mi papa, logrando enredarme aun mas con las sabanas.

-Como quieras, solo pensaba no se, que te gustaría salir un rato a relajarte antas de que Alice venga a arreglarte para el _Baile_-Me acaricio el rostro quitándome algunos cabellos de la cara, que se habían revuelto con mi magistral vuelta.

-Cuanto tiempo me queda?-Me levante de golpe.

-Un poco más de una hora.

Para ese momento ya estaba vestida y lista para salir lo más rápido posible de la zona.

-Adonde vas?-Pregunto mamá desde la cocina, cuando me vio bajando a toda prisa por la escaleras.

-Estoy huyendo.

-Ten Cuidado-me grito antes de yo salir. Escuche algunas risitas desde el interior en lo que cerré la puerta.

**|)·()·()·()·()·()·()·()·()·(z)·()·()·()·()·()·()·()·()·(|**

Era un hermoso y raro día soleado en Forks, un perfecto día para lo que seria un perfecto _Baile_.

_-Quiero que la gente me conozcas por dentro…_

_-Que conozcas al verdadero yo…_

_-No vez que te amo y me duele que quieras a otro…_

_-Ni te das cuenta de que existo…_

Esa tal vez era la mejor combinación entre melodía, voz y letra. Voltee para ver al dueño de tal creación y me quede en shock.

Era un chico de tez blanca-no tanto como la de mi madre-cabello liso color castaño oscuro, y ojos claros del verde más verde y profundo que jamás haya visto. Debía de tener unos 16 años. Pero dentro de sus ojos, había una especie de pozo, un pozo sin fondo que me hizo acercarme.

-Hola-Me miro extrañado-Es una linda melodía, aunque su letra es un poco triste no crees?- Le dije tratando de romper el hielo.

-Hola, gracias y si es un poco triste, pero así es como me siento-Me dio una sonrisa temerosa que se me dio de lo más adorable.

-Sabes?-Me senté a su lado en la banca donde estaba con su guitarra-Dicen que todas las canciones tienen una historia y me gustaría saber la de esta, por cierto soy Renesmee pero me puedes decir (tuve que poner Renesmee porke mas abajo el dice renesmee en su memoria, y a nadie se le va a ocurrir que Nessie viene de Renesmee no? :S) Nessie-Le tendí mi mano y le brinde una sonrisa.

-Justin-Me devolvió el saludo- La verdad es un poco triste en cierto punto la historia, pero si la quieres saber,con gusto te la cuento.

Pasamos un buen rato sentados en el parque, la historia de su canción era otra triste historia de amor, cuando la persona que amas no ve mas allá de lo que eres por fuera- Aunque tengo que admitir que Justin era un chico muy muy muy lindo. En cierto punto no la culpo. Resultaba difícil no distraerse por momentos.-

-Y… de donde eres? Nunca te había visto por aquí, bueno no es que yo lleve mucho tiempo en Forks…-Solté una ligera carcajada.

-Jaja... Pues creo que deberías darte un paseo mas seguido por este parque, siempre estoy aquí-Respondió con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-Tienes razón, jaja, y en donde estudias? -Pregunte y me miro un ápice de risa en la cara-¡Cierto! Pregunta estúpida, en Forks solo hay una escuela-y me reí de mi misma por la pregunta. _Distracción Momentánea._

-Si, estudio en la secundaria Forks, y aunque no lo creas yo si te he visto-Lo mire sorprendida-voy en un año mayor que tu, soy Senior (Quinto año bb?? *Ceja levantada*) , creo que una que otra vez te he visto en la cafetería con tus amigos.

-Wow, de verdad que nunca te he visto-sentí mis mejillas enrojecer por la pena. _Como es posible que nunca lo he visto?_-Y… Vas al _Baile de Primavera_?.

-Pero claro que si, y tu?-Pude ver el claro interés en su mirada.

-Sip, y puede saber con quien iras?-Pregunte curiosa, _Cualquiera estaría feliz de ir con el…_

-La verdad es que voy solo-_Que?_-Grite mentalmente.

-Eso si que no te lo creo.-Le dije con los ojos muy abiertos demostrando mi total sorpresa.

-Es verdad, la chica con la que quería ir invito a otro, y rechace a las demás chicas porque soy un tonto. Ahora me toca ir solo…

-Esa chica debe ser una verdadera tonta al no invitarte.-_Debe ser la chica de la canción…_

-Seh, y tu con quien vas?-Iba a responderle cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar…

**  
I make them good girls go bad…**

**I make them good ****girls go…**

**Good girls go bad!**

**-**Maldición Tía Alice-dije mas para mi que para el.

-ah?

-Lo siento tengo que irme-dije levantándome y empezando a caminar, me detuve y di vuelta-Fue un placer Justin! Nos vemos en el_Baile_-Y seguí mi camino a casa donde me esperaba el regaño más grande de mi vida.

**|)·()·()·()·()·()·()·()·()·(z)·()·()·()·()·()·()·()·()·(|**

**11:30 a.m. 9 horas y 30 minutos para el **_**Baile de Primavera.**_

-RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN SWAN!! Se puede saber en donde has estado!? Llevo más de media hora esperándote, es mas ni tenemos tiempo de que respondas, me tendrás que contar en el camino-Cuando Alice termino de regañarme, tomo mi mano sacándome de la casa y metiéndome al carro.

-Lo siento, tía Alice no estaba pendiente de la hora.

-Eso ya lo tengo claro-Rodó los ojos- Pero lo que quiero saber es el por que de esa sonrisa de tonta que tienes en este preciso momento.

-A que te refieres?-Pregunte como quien no sabe.

-No te hagas la tonta, con quien estabas? Con Jacob?.

-Mmm no-Dije dubitativa. Sentí un fuerte sonrojo apoderarse de mis mejillas.

-No?-Sonó bastante sorprendida-Entonces con quien? Era un chico?-Asentí como respuesta-Y era lindo?-Volví a asentir-Y entonces?.

-Entonces que?

-Vamos Nessie no te hagas la tonta. Que hacías tu con otro chico teniendo un novio?-Lo dijo en un tono suave pero hiriente.

-No fue apropósito! Lo vi tocando la guitarra y me acerque a saludar.

-Mmm, de acuerdo-Dijo lentamente, lo que significaba que me daba el beneficio de la duda-Como sea, tenemos que darnos prisa, tengo todo un día de belleza preparado para ti, empezando por el spa así que espero que no hallan mas inconvenientes me oíste?.

-Si Alice-dije cabizbaja por saber que hoy no seria un día para nada tranquilo.

**Justin**

_Reneesme…_

Su nombre se repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez, no podía sacarme su sonrisa mi mente.

La había visto antes en la escuela, pero la verdad nunca pensé que era una chica tan agradable, siempre se la pasa con las porristas y esas chicas no dan la impresión de ser nada simpáticas.

Según escuche ella es la chica que sufre de… de…. Como era?…. Bueno eso no importa, el hecho es que de alguna manera esta enferma, pero lo realmente impresionante es que siempre esta feliz, sonriente, y llena de energía, se ve que no deja que todo eso la afecte. _Un claro ejemplo para ti, idiota.-_Me dije a mi mismo.

Y por qué sigo pensando en ella? No lo se. Quedo muy impresionada cuando le dije que no tenia pareja para el baile, ella si debe tener pareja para el baile, es muy linda, creo que me gusta.

Ella es casi todo lo contrario a Allison. Allison no me aprecia y me trata peor que a un perro, en cambio Reneesme, ella me trato como una persona con sentimientos, le gusta mi música, y me escucha.

No puedo esperar para verla, ella querrá verme? Ya estoy dejando volar mi imaginación.

Solo me queda esperar el _Baile de Primavera_.

**4:00 pm faltan 5 horas para el _Baile de Primavera._**

* * *

**_Hola!!!! como tan?? jojo... *o* _**

**_bueno.. primero que nada quiero felicitar a '-'.Mrs Natha.'-' mi hermanita por que hoy esta cumpliendo 14 años te quiero mucho_**

**_segundo.. quiero agredecerle a AndreDiC por nuevamente editar el cap (ella me ayuda siempre para que los caps queden como quedan) ella ahorita esta empezando su fic llamado Tu Amor Vale La Caida(leanselo esta muy bueno), asi que estara ocupadita con eso pero igual seguira ayudandome jeje_**

**_y por ultimo pero no menos importante... para el siguiente cap que es el tan esperado baile de primavera.. necesitare ayuda de ustedes lectores.. me gustaria mucho que me dieran sus ideas de como quieren que sea el cap para tratar de que sea todo lo que ustedes estan esperando.. con esto tambien viene que tardare un poco xq tengo que leer su reviews con las ideas.. y luego redactar y escribir de manera que intentare de que todas las ideas esten ahi ;)_**

**_y bueno ya sin mas que decir me despido hasta la proxima... no olviden dejar sus REVIEWS CON LAS IDEAS ;) _**

**_Arii.!!_**


	18. El Baile de PrimaveraParte 2

**18. El baile de primavera Parte 2.**

**Nessie:**

8 pm, falta 1 hora para el Baile de Primavera.

-Nessie!!!- gritaba Alice desde el piso de abajo-apúrate que Jacob llegara en cualquier momento.

_Jake!_ Pensé. Quería verlo, no había podido ni hablar con el ni mucho menos verlo. Lo extrañaba.

-Voy! Me estoy poniendo los zapatos!-Grité de vuelta. (**NA: pueden ver el vestido de Nessie con los accesorios esta en mi perfil)**

30 minutos después…

8: 30 pm, falta media hora para el Baile de Primavera.

Al bajar las escaleras me di cuenta de que TODOS estaban ahí-Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, mamá, papá, Renee y Charlie- No entendía porque tanta emoción. Era solo un baile…

-Estas hermosa Nessie-Dijo papá mientras junto a mamá me abrazaban al pie de la escalera.

-Ya, ya no más abrazos que le arrugan el vestido-Alice nos separo con sus comentarios siempre referentes a la moda, a lo que todos reímos.

-Gracias Alice por todo lo que hiciste hoy por mi-la abrace sin que me importase el vestido.

-¡Hey, el vestido!

-No arruines el momento-me reí.

Ding-Dong.

_¡Jacob!_ Pensé.

Y efectivamente, ahí parado frente a la puerta cuando Rosalie se la abrió, vestía un pantalón medio grisáceo con una camisa blanca con las mangas remangadas y unos Vans negros con una calavera en blanco. No pude evitar salir corriendo a sus brazos y abrazarlo.

-Lista para irnos?- me pregunto regalándome su hermosa sonrisa característica y sin aun deshacer el abrazo.

-Sip- respondí ya caminando y montándome en el asiento del copiloto cuando caballerosamente me abrió la puerta.

Vi que papá le decía algo, pero no le di importancia. Me encontraba muy impaciente, esta iba a ser la mejor noche de mi vida.

-Estas hermosa-dijo ya cuando se hubo montado en el auto, tomo mi mano y le dio un casto beso.

9 pm. Listos para bailar!

-Oh! Jake, esto es hermoso-dije una vez que habíamos llegado a La Push-Nunca me lo imagine así.

-Si, cada año es mejor y se que suena irresponsable hacerlo en un acantilado pero nunca hemos tenido inconvenientes-Termino regalándome su perfecta sonrisa.

La entrada si se le puede llamar así, constaba de unos arboles decorados con luces y lazos en los troncos, sencillo pero lindo.

Nos detuvimos en una especie de arco que formaban dos arboles al final, para tomarnos la foto.

Al otro lado de la pista se encontraban Camille con Embry y Brooke con Paul y Clair-una chica de intercambio- con Quil, he de admitir que estaban hermosas.

Camille llevaba un vestido de algodón morado más arriba de las rodillas y un cinturón negro en la cintura, tenia tacones de unta negros y un bolso del mismo color.

Brooke tenía un vestido de flores amarillas a medio muslo, unas bailarinas blancas y una gran flor en la cabeza que llamaba mucho la atención.

Clair llevaba un vestido con escote de palabra de honor rosado chillón con unas sandalias plateadas altas y un bolso plateado.

-Nessie estás muy linda-dijo Brooke en cuanto nos acercamos.

-Gracias, ustedes también lo están-les regrese el cumplido señalándolas.

-Renesmee!-escuche que alguien me llamaba desde atrás, al voltear me di cuenta que era Justin el chico del parque.

Me acerque para saludarlo, pero lo siguiente que paso no me lo esperaba, paso sus brazos por detrás de mi para abrazarme, no es que me molestara pero me tomo por sorpresa, cuando salí del shock le correspondí el abrazo.

Cuando escuche que alguien carraspeo deshice el abrazo y vi a un como decirlo…. Molesto? Si eso le queda, molesto Jacob.

-No nos presentas?-Jake examino a Justin con la mirada, y cuando llego a su cara levanto una ceja.

-Claro, Jacob el es Justin, Justin el es Jacob mi novio.

-Es un gusto-dijeron al unisonó pero la sinceridad no se reflejo en sus ojos.

-Emm… Justin, puedes llamarme Nessie, Renesmee es muy largo y formal-afirme con una sonrisa.

-Claro, Nessie.

Note que Jacob se removía incomodo así que decidí sacarlo a bailar. En la pista ya había mucha gente, es increíble como era diferente a una fiesta en Londres allá era muy difícil que la pista de baile se llenara de esta manera. No le di mas importancia la asunto y seguí bailando al ritmo de la música.

Hubo un momento en que las luces titilantes llamaron mi atención y las mire por un instante, lo siguiente que vino fue un muy fuerte dolor de cabeza acompañado de mareo.

-Ness, que te sucede?-Pregunto Jacob tomándome por los brazos para que no me cayera.

-Jake no me siento muy bien-todo me daba vueltas.

-ven-dijo llevándome a no se que parte para que me sentara, reconocí algunas voces como la de Quil y Justin-ya vengo, voy por algo para que tomes.

Asentí y ví su figura alejarse.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí sentada, solo me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal en cuanto sentí como se me dormían los brazos y lentamente las piernas.

Me levante, tenia que buscar a Jacob y decirle que me llevara a casa ya.

Empecé a caminar sin rumbo, no sabía hacia donde me dirigía.

-Nessie detente!-era la voz de Justin, pero antes de poder detenerme el suelo desapareció-Nessie!

-Nessie!.....

**Jacob. **

-Nessie!-escuche al odioso de Justin, pero al voltear no pude creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo… _Nessie!!_

-Nessie!-deje todo y Salí corriendo tras Justin que ya había saltado tras ella.

**FlashBack**

-Jacob, quiero pedirte que cuides muy bien de Nessie-dijo Edward el padre de Nessie, con una expresión cautelosa.

-No hace falta que me lo diga.

-Lo se, solo ten cuidado con la luces titilantes y cambiantes, eso puede perturbarla.

-Lo prometo, la cuidare con mi vida.

**Fin del FlashBack**

_Esto no estaba pasando_-Pensé una vez ya en el aire- _Yo lo prometí, prometí que la cuidaría._

Ya estaba lo bastante cerca del agua como para ver que Justin ya la tenia, él no me caía muy bien pero estaba agradecido de que por lo menos el estuviera cerca de ella en el momento que se calló, cuando yo no lo estaba.

Una vez en el agua me apresure a alcanzarlos.

**Nessie.**

-Nessie!-fue lo ultimo que estuche antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

El dolor era desconcertante.

*Y era exactamente como me sentía: desconcertada. No podía entender, no le encontraba sentido a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Un constante cosquilleo atormentaba mi cuerpo junto con la puntada insistente en mi cabeza.

Intente separar el dolor de la realidad pero cada intento era peor.

La oscuridad era negra y ella no dolía tanto.

La realidad era roja y me hacia sentir como si me rebanaran por la mitad y me sumergieran en acido.

La realidad era sentir que mi cuerpo se retorcía y enloquecía aunque yo posiblemente no podía moverme.

Pero la realidad era saber que entre toda este oscuridad había un rayo de luz que me sacaría de toda esta locura que no terminaba de entender.*1

De pronto todo lo que me rodeo era frio y húmedo. No podía respirar, algo me lo impedía, como una especie de capa que me lo prohibiera.

Mi corazón me pedía oxigeno, pero yo no podía dárselo, estaba dicho, iba a morir. Mis pulmones ardían a falta de este.

Muerte.

La muerte.

*Nunca me había detenido a pensar en como iba a morir, pero no hubiera imaginado algo parecido a esta situación.*2

La muerte es apacible y fácil aunque dolorosa pero solo por unos instantes luego todo es paz.

Vivir es difícil y cuando te lastima el dolor nunca acaba y si acaba es porque o viene otro o porque simplemente estas muerta.

Si, me había dado por vencida, estaba cansada de luchar solo quería encontrar la paz. Pero pronto la capa desapareció y el oxigeno empezó a entrar y en ese momento vi la luz que me sacaba de mi oscuridad.

Lentamente fui recobrando la conciencia, una fuerza me llevaba hacia no se donde en contra de la corriente. El suelo volvió a aparecer bajo de mí.

-Nessie?... Nessie despierta-la misteriosa fuerza me llamaba y me batuqueaba.

Lentamente abrí los ojos para encontrar a un par de ojos tremendamente verdes que me miraban fijamente llenos de preocupación-Justin-.

-Nessie!-me abrazo-gracias Dios que estas bien!

-no, gracias a ti es que esta bien-esa voz si que la reconocería en cualquier parte-de verdad si no hubieses estado cerca de ella no se que hubiese pasado.

-Mmm-intente hablar pero no podía.

-Ness todo va a estar bien, voy a llevarte a mi casa a darte ropa seca y buscar un teléfono para llamar a tus padres.

Ropa seca? Estaba mojada, eso quiere decir que caí al agua… pero como?

-Bueno, yo ya me voy.

-No Justin, te debo mucho, además tu también necesitas un cambio de ropa o te vas a resfriar.

-No es necesario Jacob puedo ir a mi casa y…

-No tienes opción, ya vamos.

Unos brazos me levantaron del suelo y me llevaron a donde sea que fuéramos, a casa de Jacob no?

Pronto el cansancio vino hacia mí y me quede dormida en el trayecto.

* * *

Me desperté por causa de unas voces que platicaban en otra habitación no muy lejana a en la que yo me encontraba. Empecé a prestar atención en lo que reconocí las voces.

-Como pudo pasar algo así?-era la voz de mi mamá, sonaba preocupada.

-La verdad no lo se, me mantuve alejado delas luces y cuando se mareo la senté en un lugar cerca de las bebidas-explicaba Jacob calmadamente.

-Es verdad, yo la vi sentada y luego se paro a caminar muy desesperada, cuando vi a donde se dirigía traté de detenerla pero no fui lo bastante rápido-Justin estaba aquí?

-Es razón para subirle la dosis?-dosis? Que dosis? No papá cállate!

-No lo se, la verdad es que es la primera vez que trato esta enfermedad, es cuestión de hablar con el neurólogo, Bella tu que piensas?-Carlisle hablo con su tono de abuelo preocupado mezclado con el de medico profesional.

-No lo creo, pero es mejor estar seguros. Iré a ver como está-dijo mamá finalizando su conversación.

Tok tok tok-Nessie estas despierta?

-Pasa-dije acomodándome para sentarme-Hola ma'

-Hola Nessie… como te sientes?-dijo sentándose al pie de la cama.

-Agotada pero bien-Le brinde mi mejor sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

-Nessie… recuerdas que paso antes de perder la conciencia?

-No mucho la verdad, solo recuerdo una luz, un fuerte dolor de cabeza y luego todo se volvió negro. Por cierto, en donde estoy?

-Estamos en casa de Jacob, el te trajo después de que Justin te sacara, ambos están afuera, quieres que les diga que pasen?

-Mmm… no, estoy muy cansada, solo quiero dormir.

-Esta bien, descansa amor-y se despidió de mi con un beso en la frente para luego salir y cerrar la puerta.

No tarde mucho el volverme a dormir, tenía muchas preguntas, pero me las podrían responder después.

* * *

**_Hola gente!!_**

**_De verdad lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar.. pero con el cole el ballet no me daba chance ni de escribir.. ademas la inspiracion no me llegaba_**

**_tambien he estado ocupada con un nuevo proyecto que es la publicacion de When I find you que es la traduccion de el fic ^^.. sera piblicado por mi queridisima amiga AndreDiC ya que ella es la principal traductora jeje.._**

**_voy a comenzar un nuevo fic que aun esta en su etapa de producción xD.. pero en cuanto lo empiece a escribir lo iré subiendo_**

**_quiero agradecer por las alertas y los favoritos de verdad que me animan mucho ya que los Reviews han estado un poco escasos.. mis agredecimientos para aquellos que simpre dejan el suyo para hacerme saber que siguen leyendo.. ^^_**

_Finalmente.. diganme que les parecio el cap?? que creen que pasara de ahora en adelante?? como creen que sera la relacion entre Justin y Jacob?? que haran con la enfermedad de Nessie?? _

_Nos leemos!! los amo!!_

_Ari.!!_


	19. Día de Reposo

**19. Día de Reposo.**

**Nessie:**

Cuando desperté ya estaba en mi habitación. No tenía la menor idea de cómo me había trasladado de un lugar a otro pero la verdad no me importaba. Me levante para ir al baño a asearme, casi pegue un brinco al ver la gran maraña que era mi pelo.

Luego de lavarme la cara, los dientes y cepillarme el cabello, salí del baño. Me dio mucha flojera bajar, por lo que simplemente volví a acostarme. Me preguntaba donde estaban mis padres.

-Nessie, estas despierta?-Dijo mi madre después de tocar la puerta, como si la hubiese llamado con la mente.

-Si, pasa-Dije mientras me acomodaba y sentaba.

Mamá traía una bandeja con el desayuno, que inmediatamente puso sobre mis piernas.

-Espero que tengas hambre porque te preparé un desayuno como para alimentar a toda una familia.

-Pues, si tengo mucha hambre-le conteste entre risas-Y papá?

-Hoy le toca dar clases en la universidad de Port Angeles, regresará por la noche, casi lo tuve que sacar a patadas de la casa, estaba muy preocupado por ti. Luego de hablar con el y cuando el mismo vio que dormías placidamente, fue que se logro ir. Pero bueno, ahora a comer.

Mientras comía mamá me hablaba de temas triviales, hasta que llegamos a un tema que me formuló una pregunta en la mente.

-Como se conocieron tú y Edward?-Mi madre quedó en shock, obviamente no se esperaba la pregunta.

-Es una larga historia, pero creo que tenemos suficiente tiempo-Respondió entre risas un poco nerviosas.

_-Todo comenzó cuando mis padres decidieron mudarse a aquí, a__Forks__. Tu abuela no estaba muy contenta, pero a la final se terminó acostumbrando. Yo tenía 17 años y como mis padres decían con "toda una vida por delante"… _

_Mi primer día en la escuela, fue todo lo contrario a lo normal. Era la nueva sensación aquí en el pueblo en el cual nunca pasa nada, para los chicos yo era como un trofeo que ganar y eso me molestaba, pero, nunca le di mucha importancia. Yo era una chica muy enfocada en sus estudios. Para las chicas, yo era un estorbo, alguien a quien querían sacar de su camino y la verdad nunca entendí porque, yo no era muy linda como para tanto alboroto._

_La primera vez que vi a los Cullen, fue ese primer día en la cafetería, todos tenían esa belleza que los caracteriza, como de modelos de revista. Esta de más decir que Edward fue el que más llamó mi atención._

La primera vez que hable con él, fue ese mismo día en clases de biología, él era mi compañero, pero no era muy hablador, apenas intercambiamos unas cuantas palabras de saludo.-

**-Ooooooooooohh Ooooooooooohh-**

**-I've been roaming around**

**I was looking down at all i see...**

**Painting faces, building places i can't reach-**

El tono del celular de mamá interrumpió la historia, mientras ella contestaba, yo aproveche para bajar a la cocina a dejar la charola, increíblemente me había comido toda la comida que ella había preparado.

Cuando subí mamá acababa de colgar el teléfono.

-Era tu padre, dijo que saldría mas temprano y nos quiere invitar a comer, no hay problema verdad?-negué con la cabeza y me volví a sentar en la cama para que siguiera con su relato- bien… donde quedamos? A si, bueno…

_-Nos hicimos mas amigos cuando nos mandaron un proyecto sobre plantas y sus distintas especies, el proyecto era muy importante, prácticamente si no sacabas buenas notas no pasabas el año de biología. En fin, nos reuníamos muy seguido, poco a poco fuimos perdiendo la timidez con el otro y antes de darnos cuenta éramos grandes amigos, se puede decir que los mejores.-_

-Y como fue que se hicieron novios?

_-Fue un día del amor y la amistad, el cuenta que llevaba meces preparándolo todo. Yo debí sospechar algo cuando Alice insistió en vestirme para ese día pero simplemente me pareció un capricho de ella. Primero, fue a recogerme en la mañana para ir al colegio con un hermoso ramo de fresias, le agradecí con un abrazo y luego de le pregunte el motivo y solo me respondió con otra pregunta:_

_-Que acaso un amigo no le puede regalar a su amiga flores en el día de la amistad?-_

Mi madre estaba muy metida en su relato, con una súper sonrisa y un brillo especial en los ojos que me llenaban de emoción, y cada vez me sentía más curiosa y prestaba mayor atención.

_-Yo solo lo mire y le respondí:-Pues claro, porque no?- Y me subí al auto._

_De camino a la escuela mi mente estaba en blanco, o mas bien, solo podía pensar es su embriagante aroma que rondaba por todo el carro. La verdad es que yo ya llevaba un tiempo sintiendo mas que amistad hacia el, pero era muy cobarde como para decirle. _

_El día en el colegio fue normal, como siempre comimos juntos y así, pero en la tarde, eso si que fue diferente, y fue tan especial, nunca olvidaré ese día._

_Por la tarde, me fue a buscar para ir de "paseo" resulto que me llevó a su tan misterioso lugar secreto, un prado de lo más lindo y perfecto. En medio de este había todo lo necesario para un picnic, por dentro mi corazón estaba que se salía y ahí en medio del prado, se arrodillo frente a mi y dijo mientras sacaba una cajita con un anillo._

_-Bella, te amo, y me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptaras ser mi novia._

_Como pude le dije que si entre lagrimas pues estaba en shock, cuando le dije que si me coloco el anillo y nos dimos lo que para ambos era nuestro primer beso y fue en una palabra mágico-_

-El anillo que llevas en la mano es el mismo de ese día?- pregunté al recordar su anillo de plata que siempre llevaba puesto.

-Si, es muy especial para mí, cuando me fui este pequeño era lo único que me decía que había sido verdad y no un sueño, después de que me enteré que estaba embarazada supe desde ese momento que al menos podría amar a alguien que me conectaba con el-Para ese momento ella estaba empezando a llorar-Porque para ese momento te juro que pensaba que yo no servía para amar ni recibir amor.

-Sabes que te amo y me entristece que te hallas sentido así-Nunca había soportado verla llorar simplemente me daban ganas de llorar de verla sufrir, la abracé tan fuerte como pude para confortarla-Pero lo que no entiendo es… por que te fuiste?-pregunte mientras rompía el abrazo. Ella ya estaba más calmada.

-Porque pensé que era lo mejor para los dos, él tenía toda una vida por delante y yo la mía. Además nuestras carreras iban en rumbos totalmente diferentes, así que solo acepté la beca y me fui.

Nos quedamos en silencio a partir de eso, yo pensando y analizando toda la historia y ella en no se que hasta, que su teléfono volvió a sonar, pero esta vez era un mensaje.

-Es Edward, ya viene en camino, hay que arreglarnos si no queremos que se de cuenta de que estábamos llorando-Dijo ya mucho mas animada.

-Cierto-Asentí y me fui al baño a toma runa ducha.

Hoy había sido un día muy provechoso, si bueno perdimos todo el día en eso pero para mi era importante. Aun tenía muchas preguntas pero creo que por ahora esta bien, ya tendría tiempo para averiguar todo.

**

* * *

Leer Nota Importante:**

**Hola Gente lindaa…. Soy Andre… (la BFF'Sis d ariii saben?? Bueno.. esa mismaa… :)**

**Buenoo.. ari tuvo unooss problmiitass ntoncs me pidio que subiera por ella, pero trankilass que la van a tener d vuelta :D**

**Les tengo muchas cosas que decir haha… asi que sientenc comodas… xD**

**Primero: En el cap pasado, pudieron observar que habían parrafitos que tenían unos asteriscos al principio y al final, bueno, esos asteriscos significan que son partes sacadas del texto original de Amanecer (Breaking Dawn), lo que pasa es que la bb es medio despistada y bueno.. se le paso :S pero ya sabn…. Tambien… como ella les dijo yo estoy traduciendo Cuando Te Encontre a ingles… Nrealidad el titulo no es When I find you… Es When I Found You… (Ven la diferenciia no?? Find-Found) buenoo.. esoo… para q sepan..**

**Segundo: Tenemos Fic nuevoo señoras y señoress sii.. se deben de preguntar porke estas lokas vinieron con otro fic si este apenas lo actualizan… pero ske a la imaginación no tiene limites i no podiamos simplemente ignorarlo.. aparte les prometemos tratar de actualizar ambas historias lo antes posible… El fic nuevo se llama "Detrás De Mi Sonrisa" es mui lindo encerio… les prometo que no se van a arrepenir si lo leen.. aki les dejo el Summ:**

**-Adiós, te extrañare-Y dicho esto ella se marchó. Un amor secreto, que tras 4 años se vuelve a encontrar.-Perdóname-dijo entre lagrimas-No puedo Edward, tu has cambiado, me hieres demasiado no puedo seguir ocultándome mas detrás mi sonrisa. TH.**

**Tercero: Como pueden ver… Ari tiene nombre nuevoo :D ske el otro era mui insípido asi que lo kmbiamoss :D no esta ermosoo?? SweetBallerina! Bello!! ( Disculpen las confusiones)**

**Y Cuarto pero no menos importante (nrealidad si..): Yo tambien kmbie mi nombre… ya no soi Andrediicii o AndreDic ni nada d esoo… Ahora soy MysticalPasssion… muy inspirador no?? Haha… bueno si…. I fui obligada a mencionar mi fic… Buenoo se llama "Tu Amor Vale La Caida" denle un chance… s linda… :D me nkntaria verlas por alli… por sierto st fin actualizo…**

**Bueno… sobre el cap… vemos que esta centrado principalmente en Bella y su historiia super dulce con Edward… no sta rmoosaa?? Haha…**

**Arii les mandaa muchos besiiitooss i q las amaaa… que prontoo va a volver… :D**

**I pss yo tambiien… denme saludiistooosss! 3 i diganme lo mal i aburrida q stuvo mi super nota…**

**Porfaa… Dejennooss un reviewsiitooo chikiitooo… nooos acen tan feliz… de verdad nos nkntaria su opinión.. dejes¡nnos ideas.. acuerdense que son dos fics aooraa.. :D nos encantaría escucharlas (*leerlas)…**

**Bueno… ya no me extiendo mas… disculpen de verdad.. mi nota tan largaa…**

**Nos Vemos… Besoiiitooss!!**

**Andre!! (I Arii!! :D)**


	20. Interrogatorio Nocturno

.Hola! se que no tengo perdon por todo el retraso que he tenido, pero de verdad mi colegio me tenía fulll eso sin contar el ballet. Pero ya sali de vacaciones para dedicarme a mis fics. Y sin mas que decir aki esta el nuevo cap.

* * *

20. Interrogatorio nocturno

Nessie.

Estabamos en el restaurante esperando a que llegara la comida que habíamos pedido y me pareció un lugar ideal para seguir con la ronda de preguntas.

-Sabes papá, hoy mamá me estuvo contando como se conocieron-dije para entrar en el climax del asunto-

-A si?-pregunto para luego tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

-Sip, pero no me conto todo…-suspiere-que tal si tu me lo cuentas?

Mamá que se había mantenido en silencio durante la corta conversación solto una risita.

-Esta bien-respondio luego de mirar a mamá por no haberle avisado supongo yo-En donde quedaron?

-Quedamos cuando se hicieron novios.

-muy bien, creo que me saltare la parte de lo especial que fue ese dia para mi e iremos a lo que sigue-penso en voz alta y luego prosigio.

_Que nos hiciéramos novios fue así como la noticia del año, pues los chicos que estaban detrás de Bella por fin se resignaron y algo parecido me sucedió a mi con las chicas del instituto. La verdad no hay mucho que contar, después de todo fuimos una pareja sin muchas complicaciones._

_-_Somos-corrigió mamá.

-Somos-repitio papá tomandole la mano.

Despues de eso no pudimos seguir hablando pues que llegó la comida, pero creo que así mejor porque tenía unas preguntas que no quería hacer en presencia de mamá.

Cuando terminamos la cena mamá se fue a dormir temprano así que aproveché la oportunidad-era el turno de mi papá-para empezar su interrogatorio.

-Papá?-llamé su atención en la cocina.

-Pasa algo Nessie?-Dijo cuando se voltio.

-Quería saber si podía preguntarte un par de cosas.

-Mmm… Esas preguntas tuyas me asustan sabes?-No respondí, solo sonreí y dejé que continuara-Esta bien, pregunta- Y nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina.

-Por qué dejaste que mamá se fuera?-Apenas lancé la pregunta el ambiente se tornó tenso, lo que me hizo pensar que tal vez no contestara mi pregunta.

-Porque era una gran oportunidad para ella, ese siempre había sido sueño desde siempre, no podía impedírselo-Sorprendentemente respondió, luego tomó una bocanada de aire y continuó-Es más yo le insistí que aceptara la beca y se fuera.

Todas las preguntas que tenía en mi mente habían desaparecido por completo, así que dije la primera que me llegó a la mente.

-Por qué nunca fuiste a buscarla?

-Por miedo-En ese momento nos miramos y creo que debió ver la pregunta que tenía en mi mente-Por miedo a que ella ya tuviera su vida hecha, miedo a se hubiera olvidado de mi.

-Mamá tal vez cometió un error al no decirte que estaba embarazada, pero ella siempre me habló de ti, y de lo mucho que te ama.

-Eso lo se ahora, pero en ese tiempo no, y ella debía de pensar lo mismo; por eso nunca me dijo.

-Por qué cuando te enteraste de que eras mi padre no me lo dijiste?

-Porque según Renee yo no debía ni saberlo, aunque por el lado de mi familia tenía mucha presión

Y así seguimos yo preguntando y el respondiendo, si decir nada que no fuera parte del tema. Debía admitir que mi padre era todo un romántico, me recordaba a Romeo de Romeo y Julieta. Ahora entiendo a mi mamá cuando decía "El es simplemente perfecto"

Confieso que me da cierta envidia solo de pensar si yo podré tener una historia tan romántica como la de mis padres, claro que podría saltarme toda esa parte de la separación y tanto drama.

Ya eran las dos de la madrugada y el sueño estaba pasando ya la factura. Mi papá se dio cuenta de esto y ya empezaba su sermón de "Debes dormir bien blah blah blah" así que solo lancé la última y más importante de las preguntas.

-Cuando te casas con mamá?

-Eres una chiquilla muy perspicaz, pero ya que preguntaste te lo diré-se detuvo un momento para tomar aire y prosiguió-En dos días es el Día de San Valentín así que ese día le pediré matrimonio a tu madre, como ya sabrás ella y yo nos hicimos novios un catorce de febrero

-Eso es fabuloso papá! Será perfecto! Como planeas hacerlo? Espera no me digas, no debe ser muy bueno así que llamaré a tía Alice para que te ayude-Vi que iba a protestar pero no lo dejé-Sin protestas, ya me voy a dormir, te quiero pa'

Le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui a dormir, ya quería que llegara ese día será perfecto.

* * *

Se que es un poco corto pero tenía que ser asi, no podía ponerles mas informacion xP tambien es clave que presten atencion a lo que estan leyendo para tratar de adivinar lo que viene

Para los que leen mi otro fic: Detrás de mi sonrisa. hoy por la tarde ya debo estar subiendo el nuevo cap y si no.. lo subo mañana

bueno.. espero que me dejen reviews donde me regañen por mi retraso y me feliciten por porfin subir jeje. tambien los reto a que traten de adivinar como va a finarlizar la historia xq si, nos acercamos a recta final, a ver quien es medium y lo avidina.. :D

los quiero

Arii.!


	21. Dia de San Valenin Parte 1

21. Día de San Valentín.

Nessie POV.

Hoy sería en definitiva uno de los mejores días del mundo, eran como las 5 y pasada de la mañana-Lo se, es temprano, pero es que hoy sería uno de esos días en los que no puedes desperdiciar nada-. El día de ayer había hablado con Alice y esta con mi padre para arreglar todo para que mi papá le pidiera matrimonio a mi mamá.

Alice por algún motivo también quería que yo estuviera arreglada este día así que me ayudo a preparar mi ropa- Algo no muy llamativo, solo una falda roja y una linda blusa blanca que me quedaba perfecta-. Me duche y vestí, hoy saldría temprano de casa pues la primera parte del plan de Alice era un desayuno romántico y solo para dos personas, eso quiere decir Nessie queda fuera.

Baje a desayunar a eso de las 6-Hora en la que normalmente lucho contra el sueño para levantarme-. Me prepare unas tostadas francesas y un jugo de naranja. Luego de comer subí a cepillarme y me dispuse a salir, la escuela no quedaba muy lejos de casa así que solo tardaría unos 10 minutos en llegar y con lo temprano que había salido no tendría problema alguno.

Como supuse, llegué al instituto con tiempo de sobra así que me dirigí al salón de música, total, hoy no tendríamos clase de música por obvias razones antes mencionadas.

Estuve tocando piano por un muy buen rato hasta el sonido de la puerta me distrajo.

-Jacob!-Exclamé al voltear con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Como está la niña más linda de todo el universo?-Dijo en forma de saludo, lo que hizo que me sonrojara.-Feliz día de San Valentin-Y sacó de detrás de su espalda una hermosa rosa roja y me la entregó.

-Yo… no se que decir…-Tartamudeé con la rosa en mis manos, había estado tan pendiente de las cosas del compromiso que ni me acordé en comprarle algo a mi Jake.-Me siento fatal por no haberte comprado nada-Susurré con la cabeza gacha.

-No te preocupes por eso,-Recortó la distancia entre nosotros y me dio un beso rápido.-Con tu existencia es mas que suficiente.

Estuvimos platicando hasta que sonó el primer timbre y Jacob tuvo que irse a su clase, mientras que yo así como el resto de los alumnos de la hora de música, tendríamos la hora libre. Pero, teníamos que permanecer en el salón para no perturbar el resto de las clases-Estábamos a cargo de un profesor cuyo nombre ignoré por completo-. A mitad de la hora decidí ir un momento a mi casillero a guardar la rosa y algunas cosas, así que pedí permiso para salir.

Al abrir mi casillero encontré una nota y la abrí.

_Renesmee, has llegado a cautivar mi alma_

_Has logrado llenar el vacío que había en mí._

_En el estacionamiento, junto a la fuente_

_Hay una sorpresa para ti._

_Feliz día de San Valentín._

La nota me cautivó por completo y me sorprendió que la nota no estuviera firmada pero, de inmediato pensé fue en Jacob. Así, aprovechando mi pase salí al estacionamiento y me dirigí a la fuente y vi un hermoso ramo de rosas y calas a un lado. Ahora si que me sentía muy mal por no haberle comprado nada a Jacob.

Me acerqué al ramo y lo contemplé con detalle, tomé la tarjeta y lo que leí me dejó en total estado de shock.

_Be My Valentine,_

_atte.: Justin._

Justin? No podía creerlo ¿Justin? Es solo un buen amigo para mi, nunca lo he visto como algo mas.

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

Este ramo es muy grande como para guardarlo o cargarlo todo el día. De repente a mi mente llegaron unas posibilidades:

¿Qué debía decirle a Justin? Es obvio que yo estoy es con Jacob.

¿Cómo decírselo sin lastimarlo demasiado?

Jacob se sentirá fatal si ve este ramo que no se compara en tamaño con su rosa pero la rosa obviamente era más importante porque era Jacob quien me la ha obsequiado.

¡¿Qué debo hacer? OH! ¡Ya se!

Saqué mi teléfono y marqué a un par de personas que sabía estarían juntas a esta hora de la mañana.

-Hola Nessie estas en altavoz, recibimos tu mensaje, ¿Qué sucede?-Tías Alice y Rosalie al rescate.

Les conté todo lo sucedido y como me sentía y en el aprieto que me encontraba.

-Bueno, creo que lo principal es contarle sobre el ramo a Jacob y aclararle que solo ves a Justin como un amigo.-Dijo la sensata de tía Rosalie.

-Si, es lo mejor para evitar alguna clase de conflicto, luego debes ir a hablar con el tal Justin y aclararle que solo lo ves como un amigo.-Chilló tía Alice.

-Gracias un millón, no sabe el nudo que estaba echa.

-No hay de que Nessie, lo que sea para nuestra sobrina favorita, pero ¿No deberías estar en clase?-Tía Rosalie tiene problemas de cambio de actitud repentina.

-AY! Rosalie si eres intensa-Refutó tía Alice.

Tuve que explicarles todo lo de la hora libre y también les dije que me tendría que quedar junto al ramo hasta el final de la hora.

Cuando terminamos de hablar aproveché para enviarle un mensaje a Jacob.

_De: Nessie_

_Para: Jake 3_

_Jake al finalizar la hora necesito que me busques junto a la fuente, es urgente!_

Esperé unos momentos por su respuesta:

_De: Jake 3_

_Para: Nessie_

_De acuerdo nos vemos ahí __J_

Guardé mi celular luego de ver que solo faltaban unos minutos para que la hora terminara.

Cuando Jacob llegó hasta donde estaba, pude ver su confusión al ver el ramo así que me apresuré a explicarle todo.

-Te lo prometo Jake, Justin es solo un amigo.-Los ojos de Jacob tenían una mezcla entre celos, sobreprotección y tristeza, y claramente se sentía mal por el tamaño del ramo.-Tu regalo fue más hermoso.-Dije y le di un besito.

El me abrazó y nos quedamos así un rato, juntos. Luego recordé otra cosa importante-Tenía que guardar el ramo en algún lado. Jake gentilmente se ofreció a guardarlo en su carro y ha llevarme a casa luego de clases.

-Gracias Jake, ahora tengo que ir a aclarar las cosas con Justin.

-¿Qué? No tienes nada que aclarar con ese pedófilo.

-Jake! No seas así, Justin no es pedófilo, es mi amigo y tengo que tratar de herirlo lo menos posible.

-Claro que es un pedófilo, esta en ultimo año y tu tienes 15-Esta discusión era muy infantil pero, he de admitir que Jacob de veía tremendamente hermoso cuando se ponía celoso.

-Ya casi cumplo los 16, esta discusión es tonta Jake, dame unos minutos para hablar con Justin nos vemos en química.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminé por los pasillos de la escuela en busca de Justin hasta que lo vi recostado de unos casilleros cerca del gimnasio. Tomé aire y me acerqué.

-Hey-dije sin saber muy bien como empezar.

-Hola Nessie-Dijo efusivamente mientras me daba un abrazo, abrazo al que lamentablemente no estaba en posición de responder-Recibiste mi regalo?

-Pues, de eso te venía a hablar,-Él de dio cuenta de mi tono serio así que esperó a que continuara-Justin me conmueve mucho que sientas eso por mi pero…-Tomé una respiración-Pero yo solo te veo como un amigo y además tengo novio y…-Ya no me sentía bien hablando.

-Lo entiendo Nessie-Agradecí su interrupción- Y debí verlo antes para no hacerte pasar por esto,-Iba a decir algo pero él no me dejó-Espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos.

-Claro que seguiremos siendo amigos Justin.

-Y espero no haberte causado problemas con tu novio.

-No te preocupes por eso-Y sonó el timbre-Ya me tengo que ir, Hablamos luego- Me di vuelta y me fui a mi siguiente clase

* * *

**Hi girls! como estan? espero que bien.. xq estoy muy feliz xq ya estoy super super cerca de los 100 RR!  Calor que no les voy a mentir.. me gustaria mucho mucho que en este cap llegara a los 110 ! Les informo que decidi que la lectora que mas RR me halla dejado tendra un adelanto exclusivo.. pero no pueden hacer trampa.. yo revisare y la ganadora o ganadoras (maximo 2) seran las que hallan sido las mas constantes**

**jeje.. bueno.. como ya saben estamos en la recta final de este hermoso fic.. y como mencione en el cap anterior me gustaria saber que piensan de como sera el final de esta historia.. **

**En mi perfil podran encontrar la foto del ramo que le dio Justin a Nessie..  Tambien podran encontrar mi Mail donde me podran agregar y tener un contacto mas directo conmigo... para las que son adictas al Twiitter tambien encontraran el mio y me podran seguir y saber cuando atualizo alguno de mis fics**

**El proximo cap sera Bella POV que es sobre su dia de San Valentin con Edward... este cap se esta cocinando solo para ustedes asi que agradeceria mucho un poco de su paciencia.. recuerden que los mejosres postres se cocinan a fuego lento xD**

**Bueno ya no las molesto mas...**

**xoxo**

**¿Que tal si me dejan un RR?**

**Las quiere Ari.!**


	22. Dia de San Valenin Parte 2

**Cap 22: Día de San Valentín II**

**Bella's POV:**

Un pequeño halo de luz que se coló por mi ventana me hizo arrugar la cara, me giré hacia el otro lado y mis piernas con el brusco movimiento quedaron todas enredadas con la ropa de cama. Aun con los ojos cerrados estiré mi brazo y palpe delicadamente a mi lado, me sorprendió no encontrar aquel familiar bulto que me daba los buenos días todas las mañanas.

Me di un largo estirón y abrí los ojos, la gran luz me encandiló un momento pero cuando me pude adaptar a ella fui directo a la ventana y quede encantada con el hermoso Sol que bañaba a Forks. De repente me llené de alegría, el sol en Forks era algo muy raro y creía fielmente en que su aparición me traería un gran día.

Le di un rápido vistazo al reloj y me di cuenta que y eran las nueve, con razón Edward ya no estaba en la cama, ya él y Nessie debieron de haberse ido al instituto, me debí de haber quedado dormida. Volví a la cama para recostarme un rato más cuando escuche la puerta abrirse.

-Buenos días, Dormilona.- Mi novio apareció por la puerta con dos tazas, una gran sonrisa y su sedosa cabellera broncínea mas desordenada de lo habitual.

-Buenos días, amor.- Se acercó a mí y me dio un casto beso.- ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? Yo ya te hacía en el instituto...

-¿Cómo voy a estar en el instituto en un día tan especial como hoy?

¿Hoy? ¿Qué día era hoy? No era mi cumpleaños... Ni el suyo. Edward viendo mi confusión respondió mi pregunta silenciosa.

-Bella, hoy es catorce de febrero amor, ¿Recuerdas?, ¿San Valentín? ¿Corazones? ¿Cupido? ¿Rojo?

-¿Rojo?-Le pregunte luego de soltar una gran carcajada, él solo se encogió de hombros claramente divertido.

La verdad ya hacía bastante tiempo que no escuchaba directamente del día de San Valentín. Nessie me obligo a recordar ese día cuando me pregunto cómo nos conocimos Edward y yo.

Esta fecha siempre traía una oleada de tristeza a mi vida, hace mas de 15 años las cosas eran distintas y los recuerdos eran realmente hermosos, pero antes de mi accidente y de estar de vuelta aquí en Forks, esos recuerdos eran tan hermosos como dolorosos, así que con el tiempo aprendí a omitirlos.

Pero obviamente todo era diferente ahora, tenía que aceptar las cosas y unir aquellos bellos recuerdos con este presente, tal como tuvo que haber sido desde el principio.

-¿De verdad lo olvidaste?-Preguntó Edward. Inmediatamente supe que no se refería al día como tal, sino a aquel que fue tan especial para ambos.

-No, claro que no.- Le respondí firmemente para que supiera que estaba siendo honesta. -Es solo que... Que han pasado tantas cosas y tanto tiempo... Eso es todo.

-Bien, porque yo no lo olvido tampoco.- Me brindo una gran sonrisa que de inmediato me contagió.

-¿Donde está Nessie?-Pregunté cambiando de tema.

-En el colegio. Debe estar toda melosa con Jake.-Hizo una mueca de molestia que me pareció de lo mas cómica.

-Celoso.- Me reí. -Así que... ¿Qué tienes planeado para mi hoy Cupido?

-Bueno, primero aquí te traje tu café,- Me entrego una de las tazas que traía, de inmediato le di un gran sorbo. -Ya debe de estar frío por tanta charla.

-Está perfecto.

-Me alegra. Ahora anda a ducharte, que tenemos todo un día por delante.

-¿No me vas a adelantar nada?

-Nop.

-Edward...-Mi majestuoso "Puchero Alice" salió a la vista.

-Deja de hacerme el Puchero Alice tramposa, lo único que te voy a decir es que te espera un increíble desayuno abajo.-Me dio un sonoro beso en la nariz.- Anda y arréglate. Te espero abajo.

-Mmm...-Medio gruñí, medio reí.

-Y ponte algo ligero, Forks decidió asolearse hoy.-Y con eso salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Tome un último sorbo de mi café y con un suspiro decidí levantarme y dirigirme al baño.

Le hice caso a Edward y me puse unos shorts negros y una blusa blanca con un pequeño escote en la espalda y unas sandalias sin tacón también blancas, todo cortesía de Alice. Deje mi cabello suelto para que se secara natural después de la ducha.

Bajé las escaleras y entre en la cocina. Lo primero que note fueron los exquisitos aromas que desprendían los alimentos perfectamente ordenamos en el mesón de la cocina. Lo segundo que pude notar fue a mi perfecto novio con la cabeza metida en el refrigerador buscando algo que probablemente estaba muy al fondo.

-Hola Amor.- Edward dio un gran salto, causando que su cabeza golpeara fuertemente contra la parte de arriba del refrigerador. Inmediatamente salí corriendo en su dirección.

-Perdón Edward,-Le dije cuando sacó su cabeza por fin del aparato.-Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención, ¿Estás bien?- Tomé su cabeza con cuidado y la sobe.

-¡Ouch!

-Lo siento, lo siento.-Agarré su cara con ambas manos y repartí besos en sus mejillas.- ¿Ya estás bien?

-Sí, creo que si...- Me quede mirándolo directamente por algunos segundos. De pronto no pude más y estallé en carcajadas. -De acuerdo, ríete de mis desgracias... Qué bueno que al menos te entretengo.-Dijo enfurruñado, todavía sobándose la cabeza. Su gesto me hizo reír todavía más y tuve que agarrarme del mesón para no caerme, al poco tiempo Edward se me unió y éramos dos risueños en medio de la cocina.

Unos minutos después ya nos estábamos calmando, yo secaba mis lagrimas mientras Edward se recuperaba.

-Nada mejor que un ataque de risa para empezar el día.-Dijo risueño.

-No pude haberlo dicho mejor.

Edward me hizo sentar en uno de los bancos y fue ahí donde pude ver todos los alimentos que se encontraban en la mesa, desde waffles y tocino hasta bolitas de papa y tostadas, habían muchas cosas y de inmediato me acordé aquellos domingos en casa de los Cullen donde comíamos tanto que no nos podíamos levantar de la mesa luego. Me encantaban aquellos días, sobre todo cuando todos terminábamos que nos dejaban a Edward y a mi para arreglar la cocina, nos besábamos y jugamos más de lo que arreglábamos, pero igual al final todo quedaba limpio.

Comimos entre anécdotas del pasado y hasta comentarios como: "Hay que llevar la ropa a la tintorería" o "Soñé con unas arañas fucsias". La verdad hacia bastante que no pasábamos tiempo así, juntos y relajados, lo disfrute bastante.

Cuando ya habíamos terminado pero nos encontrábamos todavía sentados en la mesa, Edward me dio que lo esperara y salió corriendo escaleras arriba, al poco tiempo volvió con una enorme morsa beige de peluche que apenas podía cargar ya que era gigante.

-Feliz San Valentín, amor.-Me entrego la morsa y me dio un dulce beso en los labios.-¿Te gusta?

-Edward esta hermosa, me encanta. ¡Gracias!

-Y no es todo.

-¿No?-Agarró una de las patas de la morsa y me la tendió, alrededor se encontraba un sencillo pero hermoso brazalete con pequeñas piedras rosadas incrustadas alrededor formando corazones a lo largo de la joya, en el interior del brazalete pude ver que había un grabado: _Mi Eterna Valentine._ Una enorme sonrisa adorno mi cara y me acerque a él para besarlo. -Gracias Amor, pero no tenias que hacerlo, me imagino lo que te debió haber costado...

-De nada.-Me dio otro beso. -Vamos a arreglar un poco esto y nos vamos.-Ignoró mi comentario pero lo último que dijo llamó mas mi atención.

-¿Vamos, a donde?

-Ya veras...

Edward me llevo hasta Seattle, a un Parque Temático que se encontraba allí, a mi me encantaba porque una parte del parque daba hacia las costa y resultaba hermoso sentarse por ahí cerca y observar el mar. Antes los chicos hacían viajes y veníamos aquí, nos pasábamos el día jugando y corriendo como niños, Emmett podía ser él libremente.

Mi novio y yo recorrimos todo el parque, subimos a todas las atracciones y jugamos la mayoría de los juegos, Edward ganó para mí un montón de peluches y yo ya me estaba preocupando en donde los iba a guardar luego. Comimos Hot Dogs y malteadas cuando sentimos un poco de hambre y nos sentamos a contemplar el mar, nos dimos de comer mutuamente y cuando fue el momento de sobrinos a la noria solo nos acurrucamos y besamos durante todo el paseo.

A eso de las 4 ya estábamos de vuelta en Forks, nos encontrábamos fuera de la casa. Cuando iba a bajarme Edward tiró de mi brazo impidiéndomelo.

-Te tengo otro regalo.

-¿Otro, no han sido suficientes ya? Ya has gastado mucho por mi hoy amor...

-Sabes que eso no importa Bella. Todo esto lo he hecho porque te amo, sabes que no me cuesta nada. Te quiero dar esto. ¿Me lo aceptas, por favor?-Asentí. Me dio una caja de regalo un poco grande. -Espero que te guste. Ábrelo arriba, te arreglas y paso por ti en una hora, ¿Estás bien?-Volví a asentir.-Yo voy a casa de mis padres a vestirme.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Esme tiene una cena esta noche, pero vamos a un lugar antes. Le di un beso y entre a la casa. Me recosté en la puerta hasta que oí el auto alejarse y con un profundo suspiro subí a la habitación.

Justo cuando entre me tire en la cama a ver mi regalo, abrí la caja y me encontré con un hermoso vestido gris casi negro, era muy lindo y llegaba a la rodilla y tenía un corte en la cintura donde reposaba una flor. La verdad me encanto. Fue justo en ese momento que me percate de lo que había a mi lado en la cama, eran un par de zapatos, un juego de ropa interior y unas joyas muy lindas, junto a ellas había un papel doblado, lo agarre y empecé a leer:

_Bella, como no podemos estar allí para ayudar a arreglarte, nos hemos tomado la atribución de dejarte todo listo para que tú te arregles sola. Esperamos no nos defraudes, te queremos más hermosa que nunca esta noche, si no te arreglas bien créeme que lo sabremos. Disfruta tu noche cariño, te lo mereces._

_Con Amor, Alice y Rose._

Estas chicas son imposibles.-Pensé entre fastidiada y divertida.

A las cinco y diez en punto escuche el timbre sonar. Edward estaba más perfecto de lo normal, si es que eso era posible, llevaba un traje negro con una camisa beige debajo, tengo que admitir que la imagen me hizo hiperventilar. Me hizo saber lo hermosa que me veía y me entrego un muy lindo ramo de rosas rojas con florecitas blancas adornándolas.

-Gracias, Amor. Pero no te hubieras molestado, ya-

-¿Que es San Valentín sin flores Bella?- Me interrumpió.-Ya vámonos. Se hace tarde.

Subimos al auto y nos pusimos en marcha, la verdad no tenía la mas mínima idea de a donde íbamos hasta que llegamos. En lo que aparcamos en aquel costado del bosque mi corazón empezó a bombear tan fuerte que pensé que se saldría. Edward me había llevado hasta nuestro prado, aquel hermoso y espiritual lugar donde compartimos tan lindos momentos juntos, donde todo nuestro destino comenzó. Me ayudo a bajar y nos quedamos mirando sin decir nada, luego tomo mi mano y empezamos a caminar.

Me di cuenta que el camino que llevaba al prado tenía el suelo nivelado con una gruesa alfombra negra, la verdad lo agradecí internamente, con esto tacones iba a quedar enterrada en la tierra en el primer paso que diera. Caminamos tomados de la mano todavía en silencio, mis nervios seguían a flor de piel, tenía ganas de llorar, la emoción y los recuerdos se confabularon para jugar en mi contra.

Llegamos a nuestro prado y estaba más hermoso de lo que recordaba, habían crecido nuevas flores y estaba más amplio y el sol-que ya se estaba poniendo-entraba con más potencia, los arboles que se encontraban alrededor tenían faroles que iluminaban el espacio, y en unas rocas planas había un pequeño equipo de sonido a batería donde se podían escuchar las suaves notas de Debussy, en el centro había otra alfombra negra con una manta encima, y unos cojines grandes, a un lado había una hielera con champagne y dos copas.

Edward se sentó en uno de los cojines y palmeo el otro para que yo me sentara.

-Tengo un último regalo.-Me dijo en lo que estuve sentada. Me miraba de una manera extraña, que juntándolo con todo lo que sentía en ese momento me intimido un poco. Solo asentí. Se levanto y fue a buscar algo en la roca del equipo, volvió a mi lado y tenía otra caja en las manos, le quito la tapa y lo puso en mi regazo.

Baje la mirada y me encontré con un álbum muy lindo, rosado pálido con unos detalles en plateado que le daban un aspecto muy romántico, por alguna razón me pareció conocido, pero no supe saber de dónde.

-Es el álbum que te dio Renée en tu ultimo cumpleaños aquí en Forks.- A mi mente vinieron recuerdos de aquella época, en ese tiempo se lo había dado a Alice parea que imprimiera las fotos-la cámara me la había dado Charlie y venia en conjunto con el álbum, se habían coordinado.-y lo llenara. Luego me fui y nunca se lo pedí.

Abrí el álbum y las primeras fotos me hicieron sonreír, éramos todo el grupo tonteando, no solo los Cullen, sino también mis amigas Angela y Jessica y también Ben, Mike, Tyler y Eric, no siempre estábamos juntos pero éramos grandes amigos. Seguí pasando las fotos y llegue hasta el día de San Valentina, éramos Edward y yo tomados de la mano, luego de regresar del prado.

-Ese día te pedí ser mi novia.-Susurro en mi oído.-Estaba tan contento que al fin te iba tener...-Las emociones me ganaron y empecé a llorar.

Seguí pasando las fotos y llegue a una donde estaba yo concentrada leyendo Cumbres Borrascosas en el sillón de la casa en Londres, el libro lo tenía apoyado en mi prominente vientre.

-Allí tenias ocho meses, nuestra Nessie estaba a punto de nacer.-Pase la foto y me vi a mi misma en la clínica, con mi bebe arrugadita en mis brazos. -Ahí nuestra hija tenía un día, y estaba tan hermosa como su madre.-Mi rostro a ese punto ya se encontraba totalmente empapado, como pude seguí pasando las paginas, eran de toda nuestra vida en Londres, cumpleaños, primeros pasos, primer día de colegio, cenas familiares, en fin... Todo se veía perfecto, pero era obvio que faltaba alguien.

Pase mas paginas y llegue hasta una en el presente, se podía ver a Edward y a Nessie en la casa de los Cullen en un gran abrazo Padre/Hija, allí la culpa me golpeo con fuerza, me sentí verdaderamente mal y lloraba descontroladamente. Edward me acerco a su pecho y me arrullo hasta que me calme.

Logre controlarme luego de u momento y seguí pasando las fotos, todas eran parecidas, de Nessie compartiendo con la familia y con Edward, hasta Charlie y Renée tenían sus momentos, luego también salía yo, junto con todos, nos veíamos muy lindos compartiendo como una verdadera familia. Pase a la penúltima foto y éramos Edward, Nessie y yo viendo una película en la sala, estábamos los tres acurrucados en el sillón. Las lágrimas volvieron a mí, pero esta vez eran de la inmensa felicidad que sentía en estos momentos, todo se veía correcto. Voltee a ver a Edward y se veía feliz, se acercó a mí y nos fundimos en un gran beso.

Le sonreí y volví mi atención al álbum, todavía quedaba una última foto así que pase la pagina y mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, allí se encontraba un hermoso anillo de plata con una solitaria piedra azul en el medio adornada con pequeños diamantes alrededor. El hermoso anillo tenía una cuerdita amarrada, y en el otro extremo de esta reposaba un pedazo de papel:_Te casarías conmigo?_

Quede en Shock durante un momento, cuando reaccione las lagrimas hicieron acto de presencia de nuevo. Mire a Edward y se encontraba con una enorme sonrisa, tomo el anillo, se levanto y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme también. Lo hice como pude, si la gelatina me estuviera viendo sentiría envidia, estaba temblando de pie a cabeza. M apoye en su brazo y lo mire, las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

-Bella,-Apoyo una rodilla en el suelo y empezó.-Este día ha sido como un resumen del tiempo que hemos pasado juntos. Es obvio que hay un gran hueco en nuestra historia, un hueco que odio con toda el alma; desearía que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero esto es lo que nos toco y la verdad no me arrepiento de nada, ahora te tengo a ti, y tengo a nuestra hermosa hija, soy más feliz de lo que jamás es sido y soy tan egoísta que no voy a permitir que se separen de mi de nuevo. Ustedes son mi vida ahora, y no las pienso dejar ir nunca. Te amo Bella Swan, y quiero que seamos una familia de verdad. Así que, ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Sentí tantas emociones en ese momento que no encontraba mi voz para gritarle todo lo que sentía, ese era el hombre que amaba, el hombre que amaba y el que me estaba pidiendo matrimonio. Sentí por un momento que todo aquello era un sueño, pero la profundidad de su mirada me aseguro que de ninguna manera estaba soñando. Sentí miedo, pero también sentí el profundo amor que le tenía a él, a mi familia.

-S-si.-Dije como pude. Mi voz salió ronca y casi no se oyó. Pero claro que él si la oyó. Deslizo el anillo por mi dedo y su cara se ilumino, beso mi mano y se puso de pie, de inmediato reclamo mis labios.

Se separo de mi y fue a la manta de nuevo, abrió la champagne y sirvió las copas, tomo una cámara de esas que imprimen las fotos y volvió a mi lado, me entrego una de las copas, me sonrió y posó. Tome la foto y el álbum y justo en el último espacio coloco la prueba de nuestro nuevo inicio

**Nessie POV**

Cuando la ultima clase por fin termino me dirigi al estacionamiento a esperar a Jake, mientras lo esperaba me puse a pensar si seria buena idea ir a mi casa, la verdad me hubiese gustado que Alice me dijera el resto del plan de mi padre asi sabria a donde ir sin interumpirlos. Mis padres se merecian este dia, este dia por todos los dias de San Valentin que han estado separados. A partir de este momento todo seria mas que perfecto.

Mis padres juntos, mi familia realmente unida, con mi novio al que adoro con mi vida...

Seguia con mis pensamientos cuando un par de brazos me abrazaron y me trajeron a la realidad.

-Me gustaria saber en piensas cuando tienes esa mirada-Me dijo Jacob al oido sin deshacer el abrazo.

-Solo pensaba en lo linda que es la vida y en lo guapo que es mi novio-respondi seperandome un poco para poder verlo sin deshacer el abrazo.

-Valla ese novio tuyo debe tener suerte por tener una novia tan hermosa como tu-Y con una sonrisa en los labios termino dandome un pequeño beso en los labios-¿Nos vamos?-Yo solo asenti-¿A donde quieres ir?

-Mmmm-fingí pensar mi respuesta porque la verdad sabia a donde queria ir-Pues... extrañamente es buen dia hoy ¿Que tal si vamos a la playa?

-Me parece genial ¿Quieres pasar por tu casa a dejar el ramo?-¿hay ser en el mundo mas tierno que el?

-La verdad preferiria no interrumpir a mis padres ¿Podemos pasar por la casa de mis abuelos?

-¿Paternos o maternos?-Sabia que Jake me llevaria a cualquiera de los dos aunque los Cullen vivieran al otro extremo, totalmente alejados de la Push pero, yo queria llegar lo mas pronto asi que...

-Maternos, ademas esta hermosa rosa necesita agua ¿no crees?-Sonrei mostrandole la rosa que el me habia regalado que la tenia en la mano.

-Tienes toda la razon, vamos.

Nos pusimos en marcha, la casa de mi abuelito Charlie y mi abuelita Renee quedaba de paso hacia La Push, asi que una vez deje las cosas ahi y despues de una pequeña charla con mi abuela- que me atrapo con el argumento de "Hace tiempo no pasas por aquí"-Tambien aproveche para tomar un bañador-es bueno tener ropa por las casas que mas frecuentas, muy buen consejo de Tia Alice-LLegamos a a Push.

Era un dia hermoso para ir a la playa-En Londres nunca ibamos a playa por segun mi mama habia tenido un accidente de pequeña y ha quedado traumada de por vida.

-Hey Ness ¿No te molesta que mi amigos y sus novias esten con nosotros?

-No, asi mejor me los presentas!-Dije emocionada, ya desde hace tiempo los habia querido conocer.

Jake tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos a la playa caminando. Conforme nos íbamos acercando a la playa pude ver mejor a los chicos que estaban ahí. Todos eran muy corpulentos y andaban sin camisa-Lo que no me sorprendio recordando algunas cosas que Jacob me había contado de ellos-Entre ellos reconoci a Quil y Embry. Tambien estaban algunas chicas con ellos.

-Hey Jake hermano que bueno verte por aquí-Dijo Quil en forma de saludo, Jake se lo regreso sin soltarme la mano-Hola Nessie ¿Como andas?-Me saludo con un abrazo y me parecio escuchar un gruido salir de Jacob.

-Hey chicos vengan!-Nos llamo un chico el cual no conocía, que jugaba con otros chicos a la orilla de la playa.

Jacob me acercó a ellos y me los presentó.

-Nessie ellos son: Sam, Jared, Paul, Seth, ya comoces a Embry-Iba señalandolos mientras decía sus nombres-Y ellas son Emily la novia de Sam, Leah la hermana de Seth, Rachel mi hermana y Kim la novia de Jared-Todos asintieron de forma de saludo-Chicos ella es mi novia Reneesme.

Despues de eso me sente en la playa con las chicas mientras los chicos chapoteaban en el agua. Las chicas de La Push eran tan divertidas y entre risas fue como descubrí que Rachel era novia de Paul. Pasamos el resto de la tarde con los chicos hasta que se hizo de noche y Jacob me dejo en mi casa-No sin antes despedirse con un beso claro.

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi casa vi a mis padres con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Nessie, tenemos una noticia para ti-Dijo mi madre mientras su sonrisa se hacía mas grande.

-Tu madre y yo...-Empezó mi padre- Nos vamos a casar!

-Oh eso es maravilloso!-grité mientras los abrazaba y saltabamos los tres juntos en el salon.

* * *

**Holaaaaa mis queridas lectoras! espero que este cap halla sido de su agrado**

**Mi queridisima a BFF _MysticalPaswsion_ y yo trabajamos juntas en este cap **(tal vez hallan notado los dos tipos de escritura diferenre) **el punto es que trabajmos juntas y con mucho cariño para ustedes**

**quiero felicitar a las ganadoras de mi mini concurso xD se que habia dicho que eran 2 pero a la final fueron 4 o.o **

**"Tini Black, fati21, Fran Ktrin Black y Chilli Black"**

**Quiero decir que fu muy dificil para mi escojer xq tambien estan otras lectoras como Nessie Black 10, slightaddition (que su RR fue el numero 110) emely, DreamyVampii y muchas mas que no puedo poner xq son demasiadas pero a TODAS gracias por leer esta historia!**

**Bueno ya... diganme que les parecio el cap con eso RR suyos que tanto me animan si?**

**las quiero!**

**Ari.!**


	23. Sueños del pasado, nuevo comienzo

**Sueños del Pasado, nuevo comienzo**

**Nessie POV**

En estos momenos mi vida no podia estar mejor.

Es un poco irónico ya que tan solo unos meses atras se podría decir que mi vida era un desastre, pero ahora, no podía ser mejor.

Supongo que eso de que la vida te tumba y tu decides si levantarte o quedarte tirado se podría aplicar en este caso. Porque muchas veces me caí pero tuve la fuerza necesaria para levantarme y seguir con mi camino. Esto me hizo recordar un alocado sueño que tuve cuando sentía que moriría de depresión.

**FlashBack**

Caminaba por un tranquilo y armonioso bosque. Todo era paz-Pero por el exterior, porque en mi interior sentía como si cien cierras electricas me hubiesen destrozado por completo-Mi corazón estaba deshecho-.

De un momento a otro, me costaba respirar. Me tire al suelo, ya el tranquilo y hermoso bosque no era mas que los restos de lo que alguna vez fue un bosque. Todo estaba quemado o talado. A mi alrededor podía ver varias llamas que aun seguian tan vivas como las mismas llamas del infierno. Estaba sola, no había nadie que pudiera ayudarme. Solo podia quedarme ahí tumbada donde estaba y esperar que la falta de aire acabara con todo y así poder estar en paz.

El crujir de una rama llamó mi atención cuando creí que estaba cerca de irme. En un jadeo alce la vista para encontrarme con probablemente el ser mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida-No era mucho mas alto que yo, delgado, piel blanca, rubio, pero lo que mas llamó mi atención fueron sus hermosos ojos azules, me recordaba a mi amor de infancia Derek-El chico misterioso se acerco a mi y me tendio la manocuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mi como para que pudiese tomarla.

-Confía en mi-Me dijo en un susurro y con la mirada totalmente fija en mi-No tengas miedo, te ayudare a salir de aquí

-¿Qui... Quien eres?-Tartamudee, hasta el momento no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando

-Mi nombre es Diego, estoy aquí para salvarte y no dejarte ir, porque aunque tu no me conozcas, yo a ti si, desde hace mucho-Se acercó mas a mi y él mismo me levantó.

-No lo entiendo.

-Reneesme, yo siempre he estado contigo, eres mi razón de ser, mi misión en la vida, yo te amo y debo protegerte a toda costa-Su voz era suave y melodiosa. Hermosa.

-¿Eres mi angel?-Mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si, y por eso ahora no debo dejarte ir.

-¿Pero para que quedarme si ya no tengo nada? Estoy sola!-Estaba entrando en un ataque de pánico.

-No estas sola, me tienes a mi, tienes a tus abuelos, tienes a mucha gente que quiere tenerte-Estaba tan confundida

-Yo solo quiero irme ¿Para que vivir solo si cuando muera me encontraré con ella?-Las lagrimas de mis ojos corrieron mas fuertes.

-¿Con tu madre?-Solo lo miré-Hay tantas cosas que no sabes, pero yo no te las puedo contar, tal vez ya sea muy tarde para mi, pero tu todavia tienes chance de elegir tu camino, si escojes mi camino te acompañare en el viaje, si vas por el otro, espero verte al final de todo.

-¿Que cosas no se?¿Diego?

-En unos meses me volveras a ver, te lo aseguro, hasta entonces solo te deseo lo mejor mi niña-Dicho esto me digo un beso en la frente y se alejó abriendome un camino entre las llamas

**Fin del FlashBack**

Hoy en día ya sabía todas las cosas que mi ángel-Diego-quería decirme. Era tan extraño, algunos dicen que Dios tiene un ángel para cada uno de nosotros, siempre lo había creído, hasta ese sueño en el cual conocí al mio. Ahora estaba segura.

-¿Señorita Swan podría decirme a cual pieza musical pertenece el fragmento que su compañero acaba de tocar?

OH mierda, ahora si que la hice. Estaba doblemente metida en problemas. Por un lado el profesor me había cachado distraída y por el otro... El profesor era mi padre!

-Estoy esperando Señorita Swan.

-Emmm es... de...-Evité su mirada y al bajar la mía me encontré con una nota que mi compañera Ashly me había pasado con la respuesta, rapidamente la leí en voz alta-Time Forgets de Yurima?

-Muy bien-Me miró con su mirada de "Estas en problemas jovencita" y siguió con la clase.

Eso si que estuvo cerca

-Gracias-Susurre a Ashly.

Ella de respondio con una sonrisa timida la cual regresé. Ella era de esas chicas a las cuales interactuar con las personas se les hacía dificil. Sin embargo cuando se soltaba con alguien, podía llegar a ser una persona muy agradable.

Al finaliza la clase la invité a almorzar conmigo y mis amigos, de verdad quería conocerla mas, se notaba que por dentro era una linda persona. El almuerzo pasó entre risas y juegos todos juntos-Hasta de eso me dirigí a mi clase de química que compartía con Jake, gracias al cielo porque no habíamos podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

Luego del día de San Valentín habíamos estado muy ocupados yo mas que todo, con los examenes, ayudando con los preparativo de la boda y lo que no me esperaba con mi pronta fiesta de dulces 16-Ya solo faltaba una semana y habían cosas y detalles por arrglar-.

A pesar de todo, tenía que tener mucho cuidado con el strees que podía ser mortal para alguien con epilepsia como yo. Por suerte, mi madre era mi medico y si me pasaba algo ella estaba conmigo todo el tiempo solo para estar seguras.

Mi padre decidió comprar un nuevo album para comenzar la nueva etapa de nuestra vida y en la primera página de este habían dos muy especiales-Una era mía y de Jacob el día del baile de primavera, y la otra era de mis padres en la cena de San Valentin-A parte de esta página, estaba una-La segunda-Había una gran foto donde estabamos todos juntos, Los Swan y Los Cullen. Juntos como la familia que ahora formabamos todos juntos.

* * *

_**Hi girls!**_

**_aki esta el cap, espero que les alla gustado!_**

**_les tengo que confesar que este ap estaba listo hace algun tiempo ya, pero como los RR no se hicieron notar decidi ser mala y subir el cap hoy =) (?) xD_**

**_bueno, el proximo cap no se cuando lo tendre listo, xq ahora voy a actualizar mi otro fic, ya que las lectoras se han portado lindas conmigo y mas bien las he tenido esperado, ahora ella se vengaran D: espero que no xD_**

**_bueno ya no las molesto mas_**

**_¿QUE TAL SI ME DEJAN UN RR?_**

**_BESOS XOXO_**

**_ARI.!_**


	24. Querido Diario

**24. Querido Diario…**

**Nessie POV:**

Querido diario…

Desde la noticia la boda de mis padres, mi rutina iba a mil. Entre las clases y ayudar a Alice con la boda, apenas tenía tiempo para mi misma y mucho menos para Jacob. Debo admitir que ha sido muy paciente y comprensivo. Le había comentado sobre mi sueño-Y sobre Diego- y creo que se puso un poco celoso-No es tierno?-.

En conclusión: todo va viento en popa.

Excepto por una cosa que últimamente me ha estado preocupando.

Para que entiendas te contare desde el principio. Mi cumpleaños.

Todo comenzó como una mañana nada normal, mis padres me despertaron con una tremenda noticia. Fue más o menos así:

-¡Nessie despierta!-gritaron los dos al unísono.

-¿Qué sucede?-dije yo muy soñolienta.

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños mi niña hermosa-dijo mi padre mientras me abrazaba.

-Si mi amor, y tienes muchas cosas que hacer para estar lista para tu gran noche.

En ese momento creo que caí en estado de shock. No dije mas nada, mis padres me dejaron con mis tías Rose y Alice quienes se encargaron de mi durante todo ese eterno día.

Lo se, a mi también me tomo por sorpresa ¿Verdad que tengo una familia hermosa?

Que suerte tengo, Dios no me pudo dar un mejor regalo que este.

Durante la tarde me probé mi vestido por primera vez-Tía Alice uso las mismas medidas que tomó para mi vestido para la boda- Era rosa pálido, straple, era ceñido hasta cintura donde había un cinturón rosa, de ahí con corte princesa salía una pomposa falda que llegaba hasta el piso. Era simplemente perfecto.

Llegada la noche estaba muy nerviosa, resulta que había todo un protocolo que seguir.

Mis tíos Emmet y Jasper me llevarían al salón y serían los que me guiarían hasta mi padre, con el que bailaría una canción.

¿Ya mencioné lo nerviosa que estaba?

_As I lay me down_

_Heaven hear me now_

_I'm lost without a cause_

_After giving it my all_

La música empezó mientras mis tíos me acercaban a mi padre. Cuando reconocí la canción los ojos se me humedecieron de inmediato.

_Winter storms have come_

_And darkened my sun_

_After all that I've been through_

_Who on earth can I turn to?_

Las piernas me temblaban, gracias a Dios mi padre me sostuvo firme y me empezó a guiar por la pista de baile.

_I look to you_

_I look to you_

_After all my strength is gone_

_In you I can be strong_

_I look to you_

_I look to you_

_And when the melodies are gone, in you I hear a song_

_I look to you_

Tuve que poner todo de mi para no llorar mientras bailaba. Quien sea quien haya escogido esa canción, se lo tengo que agradecer- Hasta el sol de hoy no sé quien fue-.

Después de eso la fiesta realmente empezó, estaban presentes mis amigos, mis compañeros de clase y mis nuevos amigos de La Push.

La verdad que la estaba pasando realmente bien. A mitad de la noche, Jacob reveló una gran sorpresa, se apoderó del micrófono y dijo:

-Ness, hoy en este día tan especial para ti quiero dedicarte una canción especial para los dos, te amo Renesmee.

Dejó el micrófono-no recuerdo donde-y se acercó a mi. Y con el ritmo de la música empezamos a bailar.

_What day is it? And in what month?__  
__This clock never seemed so alive__  
__I can't keep up and I can't back down__  
__I've been losing so much time_

Sentía que el resto del mundo había desaparecido, que solo existíamos él y yo disfrutando de nuestro hermoso momento.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do__  
__Nothing to lose__  
__And it's you and me and all other people__  
__And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Al final de la canción, le di un pequeño beso y lo abrace susurrándole al oído.

-Te amo Jacob Black.

Lo se, lo se… te debes estar preguntando que es lo que me preocupa, aquí va:

La noche casi finalizaba y nadie se había percatado de algo importante. Es riesgoso para mi no dormirme antes de las doce. Y como todos estábamos en nuestra burbuja momentánea de felicidad-Paso lo que tenía que pasar-.

Si, así es, todo se volvió borroso y luego solo oscuridad. No se que paso mientras estaba inconsciente. No entrare e detalles.

Solo se que paso luego y es que mis padres hablaron con un antiguo amigo de mamá que es muy reconocido ¿Sabes donde? ¡En L O N D R E S!

Mi mamá quiere que nos vallamos a L O N D R E S a vivir-De nuevo-Para su amigo el médico de L O N D R E S lleve el control de mi enfermedad!

No puedo aceptarlo, simplemente no puedo. Justo cuando yo pensaba que mi vida era perfecta, que tenía a mi lado al ser más hermoso del planeta que me ama como soy, me dicen que nos vamos a L O N D R E S.

_Las burbujas pueden volar muy alto, pero son muy frágiles, en cualquier momento se pueden reventar, y mientras más alto vueles, más te dolerá la caída._

PD: eres el único que lo sabe a parte de mi familia, no se lo digas a nadie y mucho menos a Jacob, tengo que pensar bien como se lo diré.

* * *

**Hi Hi... :D**

**Primero que nada de verdad DISCULPEN la tardanza... He estado super ocupada con el cole, ballet, amigas... en fin, excusas van y excusas vienen. Lo importante es que volvi con nuevo cap :) esta un poco corto... pero la semana que viene vengo con el proximo asi que no las hare esperar tantoo... **

**En mi perfil pueden encontrar los vestidos de Nessie y las demas que usaron para la fiestaa... Asi que si quieren pueden pasar por alli viendolos... **

**Lamentablemente la historia esta llegando a su fin... faltan muy poquitos caps... mas o menos para enero ya la estara terminanda. Obviamente de antemano les doy las gracias por todo el apoyo que le han brindado a esta historia durante todo este tiempo, y tambien por aguantar la tardanza :$ De verdad muchisimas gracias por los Reviews y Los favs. **

**Me pueden seguir haciendo feliz y dandome sus opiniones de este cap dejando un review :) Hasta acepto insultos (Respetuosos) por mi tardanza, lo que quieran... los leere encantada!**

**Bueno... Nos vemos la prox semana!**

**Un beso! xoxo**

**Ari!**


	25. Quédate

**25. Quédate.**

**Nessie POV:**

Las cosas últimamente iban de maravilla-A pesar de todo lo que habían pasado anteriormente-Mis padres no habían tocado de nuevo el tema de Londres lo que obviamente era buena señal-Bueno eso creía yo-.

Hablando de Londres, mi querido amigo Justin si que se había mudado, pero no a Londres como tal, sino a un pequeño pueblito donde vivía su familia, aun recuerdo cuando me lo menciono…

Flashback.

-Mentira! Debe ser una broma.-Le dije sin poder creerlo.

-Yo tampoco pude creerlo en un principio, pero es verdad, créeme!-Dijo finalmente, convenciéndome.

-Oh Justin eso es… Simplemente grandioso! Estoy muy feliz por ti.-Dije mientras lo abrazaba.

Fin del Flashback.

En fin, hace poco me había enviado un mail comentando que todo iba de maravilla, me alegraba mucho que sus papas le hayan dado esa oportunidad de estudiar música allá.

Realmente no me hizo muy feliz que el se fuera, espero que sigamos siendo buenos amigos. Al que si le alegro su partida fue obviamente a Jacob, yo lo entiendo, pero me parece algo de muy mal gusto.

-Señorita Cullen.-Dijo la secretaria del doctor, sacándome de mis pensamientos-Es su turno.

-Gracias-Me levante y entre al consultorio, hoy me toco venir sola ya que aparentemente todos estaban ocupados en no se que.

-Renesmee que alegría volver a verte! Toma asiento por favor-Le obedecí y de inmediato empezó con las preguntas y exámenes de rutina-Todo parece estar en orden, ya puedes irte.

Gracias a dios había terminado, odiaba ir al doctor, es tan tedioso. Me monte en el volvo que mi padre me había prestado. Mientras iba camino a casa recibí un mensaje de mi papa.

_Nessie, estamos todos en casa de mis padres, ven tenemos algo que decirte._

De pronto un montón de preguntas vinieron a mi, la ansiedad pudo mas que la cordura y pisé fuerte el acelerador.

Llegue a la casa de mis abuelos en la mitad del tiempo acostumbrado. Me bajé del auto y corrí hacia la puerta-Por poco me caigo-La abrí de golpe y ahí en la sala estaban TODA mi familia: abuelos paternos, maternos, mis tíos y por supuesto mis padres.

_Esto no es nada bueno-_pensé.

-Nessie linda-Me saludó abue Esme tan amorosa como siempre.

-Hola abue, hola a todos. -Salude con una sonrisa. -Que sucede-Solté yendo al grano.

Un silencio profundo inundo toda la habitación.

Obviamente sabía que pasaba algo.

Obviamente sabían que yo sabía que pasaba algo.

Obviamente sabía que no me iba a gustar.

Obviamente sabían que la noticia o lo que fuera, no me iba a gustar.

-Ness-Empezó mi padre rompiendo el silencio. -Antes que nada queremos que sepas que la decisión tomada ha sido porque pensamos que es lo mejor para ti.

-¿Que decisión?-Pregunté con cautela.

Paso como un minuto o mas en el que nadie dijo absolutamente nada.

-Nessie, todos sabemos que ciertas cosas últimamente no andan bien. -Esta vez fue mi mama la que hablo.

No hacia falta que preguntara que tipo de cosas, era malgastar tiempo y saliva.

En una parte de la habitación alguien-Si no me equivoco Tía Alice-soltó un sollozo.

Mis padres se me acercaron, listos para soltar la noticia.

-Díganlo ya! No soporto la tensión!-Gritó Tío Emmett.

-Emmett!- Lo callaron los demás.

Mi madre tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

-Nessie… Tu, Edward y yo nos vamos a Londres en dos días.

Mi mundo se detuvo en ese instante, en la sala se empezaron a escuchar unos sollozos un poco mas fuertes, mis padres esperaban pacientes a ver mi reacción, el abuelo Carlisle estaba pendiente de que todo siguiera en orden mientras abrazaba a la abuela.

Sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía, me giré rápidamente, abrí la puerta saliendo disparada al volvo del cual aun tenía las llaves, me monte y conduje como si mi vida dependiera de ello-Ya vería como me zafaba del castigo por conducir así-Ahora necesitaba estar sola y sabia justo el lugar a donde ir.

Para mi gran sorpresa el auto fue desacelerando poco a poco por falta de gasolina, cuando me encontraba a unos cuantos metros de mi destino.

Beja del auto y camine un poco para luego llegar a ese lugar donde podría estar tranquila y pensar un poco. Me lancé sobre la arena, abrace mis piernas y contemplé las olas del mar.

Estuve así por no se cuanto tiempo, hasta que la voz que más temía enfrentar hablo.

-¿Nessie?-Sonaba preocupado, al ver que no contesté se acerco a mi y me abrazó-Ness, dime que sucede, por favor, sabes que puedes confiar en mi-Me susurró.

Gire mi rostro lentamente hasta que quedamos cara a cara y al ver sus hermosos ojos pardos no me contuve más y me derrumbe a llorar en sus brazos.

Jacob siempre ha estado aquí para mí, ¿donde encontraría a alguien que me amara tanto como yo a él? ¿En Londres? No!

Él no tenía que preguntar que pasaba, sin importar lo que fuera, él estaba aquí para mí.

No seré capaz de dejarlo, simplemente no puedo.

Cuando logré controlar mis impulsos y calmarme un poco, levante la vista, nos miramos directamente a los ojos. Su mirada me decía "te amo, puedes confiar en mi"

-Jacob-Dije con un hilo de voz. -Me voy-Susurré.

-¿A donde? ¿Por que?-Trataba de parecer calmado, pero su voz transmitía ansias y dolor, mucho dolor.

-A Londres, mi… mi… mis padres piensan que es lo mejor pa… para mi- No hable más ya que el llanto se volvió a apoderar de mi.

Oculte mi cabeza en su hombro mientras Jacob hizo más fuerte el abrazo. De vez en cuando sentía unas gotitas caer en mi cuello.

Jacob estaba llorando.

Me odiaba a mi misma por ser quien causara tal dolor en él como para hacerlo llorar.

No se como ni cuando, pero me debí haber quedado dormida en sus brazos ya que de ese momento no tengo muchos mas recuerdos.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en la habitación de Jacob, mire por la ventana y el cielo estaba oscuro así que supuse que era de noche. En la mesita había una nota con mi nombre así que la leí.

_Nessie, tus padres saben que estas aquí, consiguieron el auto en medio de la vía, te lo trajeron para que pudieras irte cuando quisieras, me gustaría que me esperaras para así poder hablar. Yo Salí un momento a comprar algo de comer._

_Te ama… Jacob._

Estuve un tiempo mirando para el techo hasta que tome una clara decisión. Busqué una hoja de papel y tome el lápiz que estaba en la meza. Las letras y palabras simplemente salían de lo mas profundo de mi corazón, algunas lagrimas traviesas se escapaban mientras escribía la decisión mas difícil de mi vida.

Una vez terminé, me subí al auto y me dirigí a casa a prepararme para mi partida.

**Jacob POV:**

No me gustaba la idea de haber dejado a Nessie sola en el estado que se encontraba, pero en casa no había nada de comer y si ella decidía esperarme-Dios que me esperara-Tenía que darle algo para que recuperara fuerzas.

Mis plegarias no fueron escuchadas, pues cuando llegue a mi casa ya el volvo no estaba.

-Maldición-Dije golpeando el volante.

Corrí a mi habitación donde claramente ella ya no estaba, pero en la almohada había una nota con mi nombre.

Temeroso, la abrí y empecé a leerla.

_Jacob… como me gustaría poder escuchar tu voz por ultima vez, pero creo que de esta forma será menos dolorosa para ambos._

_De corazón espero que te valla bien, yo siempre estaré perdida en aquellos momentos que pasamos juntos, cuando esté allá, solo tendré un único deseo en mi mente._

_Ya te extraño y te necesito._

_Te amaré mas cada día que pase… solo de esta manera sentiré que de cierta forma me quedare._

_Tratare de vivir sin ti, las lágrimas no pararan de caer… Sin ti me sentiré sola y vacía, destrozada por dentro… Miraré las estrellas esperando que tú hagas lo mismo para de alguna manera sentirte cerca…_

_Te amo demasiado como para tenerte atado… Por favor olvídame… Has una ultima cosa por mi… Quédate en mi corazón, sácame del tuyo._

_Quédate. _

_Atte: Nessie._

* * *

**Hola mis queridas Lectoras! Lo prometido es deuda! Se que debía subir ayer... Pero como estoy de Vacaciones... Ya no se que día es xD**

**Aqui esta el cap, espero que les haya gustado la verdad me costo un poco escribirlo... Si, de seguro me quieren matar... Pero que creen ustedes que pasara? Por que no me lo dicen en un RR?**

**Hablando de RR, gracias a las que me dejaron el suyo en el cap anterior.. :)**

**Chan, Chan, Chan! Les tengo una mala noticia :( Como ya les dije, se nos esta acabando el fic... Solo falta un cap mas y el epilogo...**

**Por ultimo pero no menos... Este cap va dedicado a MysticalPassion por ayudarme mucho con este cap y a Slightadiction porque hoy es su cumple.**

**XoXo, Ari!**

**RR?**


	26. Londres

**Londres**

**Nessie POV**

Ya han pasado un mes, tres días y 2 horas lejos de Forks. Todos dijeron que con el tiempo seria mas fácil, pero no. Cada dia que pasa me siento mas destrozada, lo exatraño, extraño Jake. Extraño a mis amigos.

Aquí no hablo con nadie, mi único amigo es Justin-Recuerdan que se había mudado también?- pero a veces siento que sobro porque el tiene a María.

María es una chica que va conmigo a la escuela, es muy dulce y se ha vuelto como una hermana para mi.

Mis padres a veces piensan que fue un error, pero mi tratamiento ha ido muy bien, lo que hace que sepan que fue la decisión correcta.

Pero de que sirve que ya no tenga mas ataques epilépticos si estoy muriendo por dentro?

El periodo escolar ya había terminado en America, me preguntaba con quien habría ido Jacob al baile, este sería su ultimo baile.

Habíamos hablado tanto de eso, de cómo hacerlo especial. Espero que lo halla logrado con alguna otra persona.

No hablaba con el, no porque quisiera olvidarlo, por el contrario lo hacía para que el me olvidara, porque yo quería mantenerlo en mi mente por siempre.

-Nessie apresúrate o llegaras tarde!-Grito mi madre desde el piso de abajo.

-Voy!- le respondí

Mis padres habían conseguido adaptarse bien, mi padre era el profesor de música de la universidad de Londres y mi mamá ya tenia un consultorio en un hospital local.

Baje, tome mi desayuno y Sali camino al colegio. No quedaba muy lejos así que siempre me iba caminando.

Justin estudiaba música en la universidad por las mañanas, así que siempre nos buscaba a María a mi cuando salíamos e íbamos por un helado-este era uno de sus planes por animarme, bueno en realidad fue idea de María-y luego vamos a mi casa a perder toda la tarde haciendo nada-algunas veces María y yo hacemos tareas-. Pero ese era todo mi plan social, ya no salía, no hacía nada mas que estar con ellos en mi casa.

Llegue al colegio y me dirigí directo al salón de mi primera clase así no tenía que hablar con nadie. Había muchas personas que me conocían de antes de mudarme. El primer día trataron hablar conmigo y los trate de la patada, pero, que podía hacer, estaba muy herida y los lastimé, lo siento mucho pero ya que puedo hacer, ahora se la pasan hablando de mi a mis espaldas diciendo que Estados Unidos cambia a las personas, que yo era una chica buena y que allá me eché a perder por las drogas.

Después de que escuche esos comentarios ni me moleste en disculparme.

El timbre sonó y otro largo día empezaba. En el almuerzo me senté con María y sus amigos, si, sus amigos, yo no les hablaba aunque en sus miradas se les veía cierto aprecio por mi, eso o les causa gases la comida.

Al final del dia, como es costumbre, Justin vino por nosotras y fuimos por nuestro helado.

-Como están tus abuelos Nessie?-Pregunto Justin mientras nos sentábamos con nuestros helados en la mano.

-Bien, en Navidad viene toda la familia-respondí, tome un poco de mi helado y lo comí. A lo lejos por la calle, vi algo mas bien alguien que me pareció muy familiar

_Jacob-Grito mi mente_

-No eso es imposible-susurre, mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-Que cosa?-pregunto María que me había escuchado.

-No nada-Desvié el tema.

Cuando terminamos el helado Justin me dejó en mi casa y se disculpo porque hoy no se podrían quedar conmigo.

Al acercarme al porche noté que algo no estaba bien, la puerta estaba entre abierta y me asusté mucho. Justo hoy tenía que estar sola.

Solo estaba mi coche aparcado, mis padres tampoco estaban. Tome el gas pimienta que mi abuelito Charlie m había dado y con una respiración profunda entre a la casa.

Apenas entre lo vi

Y quedé en shock

De pie apoyado sobre una columna estaba él, llevaba una camisa verde oliva y unos jeans desgastados. Una rosa amarilla descanzaba en su mano.

Con las lágrimas en los ojos, me acerqué y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

-Nunca me diste la oportunidad de despedirme-Susurró en mi oído dándome escalofríos

-Si lo hubiese hecho hubiera sido mas doloroso.

-Pero, como quieres que te olvide si nunca pude decir adiós.

-A eso viniste?-Me separe de el para verlo a los ojos-A decir adiós?

-No-sonrió-Debo decir que no estaría aquí si no fuera por al ayuda e tus abuelos, y no, no vine a decir adiós.

-A que viniste entonces? No es que no esté feliz de verte pero..

-M mudo a Londres, acabo de ingresar oficialmente en La Universidad de Londres.

-Eso es grandioso Jake!

-Si, porque sabes-Se acercó más a mi rostro-No vine por un adiós, vine por un hola y por siempre-Y terminó de hablar dándome un beso, uno que había añorado por tanto tiempo.

-Por siempre-Dije yo cuando terminamos el beso.

-Por siempre-Y volvió a estampar sus labios contra los míos

* * *

**lo se, no tengo perdon de dios ni escusa para haberlas dejado esperando tanto... pero bueno mas vale tarde que nunca.. **

**bueno chicas este es el final se acabo :( espero que les halla gustado.. no se preocupen que falta un epilogo.. no les puedo decir con exactitud cuando lo publicare porque ultimamente no te tengo mucha inspiracion pero bueno.. en realidad no estoy muy segura si hacerlo porque me parecio que asi quedaba lindo.. pero no se.. el hecho de terminarlo me da tristeza.. USTEDES QUE DICEN? EPILOGO O NO?**

**las quiero mucho.. se aceptn RR con deseos de muertes e insultos por mi tardanza.. tambien acepto los lindos que siempre me dejan jeje :) **

**besos**

**SweetB**


	27. Epílogo: Once Años Después

Epílogo: Once Años Después.

**Nessie's POV:**

-¡Nessie, apresúrate o perderemos el vuelo!-Me gritó Jacob desde la planta de abajo.

Estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por terminar de arreglarme lo más rápido posible, pero con seis meses de embarazo eso era casi un deporte extremo.

Cuando termine de arreglarme y recoger las últimas cosas en mi equipaje de mano, baje y me encontré a Jake esperándome al pie de la escalera. Le di una sonrisa y bese la pequeña cabecita de Samantha, nuestra bebe de dos años, que yacía cómodamente en los brazos de mis esposo.

Ayude a Jake a subir lo que faltaba al taxi, y partimos los tres rumbo al aeropuerto.

Ya habían pasado once años desde que Jacob había ido a Londres en mi búsqueda. Hace once años mi vida había cambiado completamente.

Él y yo hemos estado juntos desde entonces, esos once años han sido los mejores de mi vida, junto al hombre que amo y mi familia. Obviamente no todo fue rosas y arcoíris, hemos tenido nuestras discusiones y hasta terminamos una vez, fue la semana mas larga de mi vida, pero pudimos superar todos esos conflictos y seguir adelante, porque nuestro amor fue mucho mas fuerte que todo eso.

Hace dos años que había terminado mis estudios universitarios, Jake llevaba ejerciendo un poco más tiempo que yo. Debo decir que nos iba muy bien, apenas termine mis estudios conseguí un empleo en una importante empresa de diseño gráfico aquí en Londres. -_De la cual a los pocos meces tuve que pedir reposo por mi embarazo._-Suspiré.

Hoy nos iríamos de sorpresa a Forks, ya que desde el nacimiento de Sammy no había visto a mi familia ni a mis padres.

A los tres años de habernos mudado todos para Londres, mis padres me sorprendieron mucho cuando me dijeron que iba a tener una hermanita. Carlie era una hermosa e inteligente bebe con el cabello castaño, como el de mama y los ojos de un intenso verde, como los de papa.

Ellos decidieron regresar a Forks, una vez que mi tratamiento estaba en perfecto orden, que fue cuando Jake y yo decidimos mudarnos juntos. Carlie tenía ya cinco años recién cumplidos. Fue muy duro para ellos dejarnos solos en un lugar tan lejos de casa, pero confiaron en nosotros, así que al final, con lagrimas en los ojos partieron rumbo a Forks.

Claro que cada seis meses, mi madre y Carlie venían a acompañarme a mis consultas semestrales, para chequear que todo estuviera en orden, y así visitarnos de una vez. Mi padre las acompañaba cuando podía salir libre del colegio.

Pero ahora era nuestro turno de ir a visitarlos y darles una linda sorpresa. Bueno, dos en realidad. Nadie en Forks sabia de mi segundo embarazo, así que con el permiso de mi doctor en mano, llegamos al aeropuerto y en muy poco tiempo estaríamos de nuevo en Forks.

...

-¿En que piensas?-Me preguntó Jacob, que se encontraba a mi lado en el avión. Sammy se había emocionado muchísimo al ver la ventana del avión, así que decidimos sentarla allí, yo en el medio y Jake hacia el pasillo.

-En ti, en mí, en nosotros. En todo lo que hemos pasado. -Le sonreí para luego tomar su mano y con la otra que me quedaba libre abrace mi vientre.-En Samantha y en Andrew.-Dije mirando mi vientre, y a mi hija que se encontraba dormida a mi lado.

-Parece mentira,-Dijo él mirándome a los ojos.-Pasaron tantas cosas, que todo esto parece irreal.

-Lo se, pero no pudo haber sido mas perfecto.

-No puedo esperar por ver la cara de todos cuando te vean, tus padres, tus abuelos…-De repente en su rostro se reflejo un deje de tristeza.

-Lamento mucho lo de Billy, Jake.-Le di un apretón a su mano para que supiera que siempre estaría ahí para el.-Se cuanto querías estar con el en ese momento.

-No te disculpes, no tienes la culpa.

-Si, si la teng…-Me silencio colocando un dedo en mis labios.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto Nessie, no es culpa de nadie.

Billy, el padre de Jake había fallecido hace unos cinco años atrás. Jake por mas que quiso no pudo asistir a su funeral, ya que justo por esa fecha estaba en plenos tramites para conseguir su nacionalidad y no podía salir del país.

Esta era la primera vez que volvíamos a Forks, luego de once años. Y para él, regresar habiendo dejado a su padre allí y ahora no encontrarlo debía ser muy duro.

Cerré los ojos e imite a Samantha, quedándome también dormida.

...

Jake me despertó cuando estábamos por aterrizar, una vez aterrizamos bajamos y fuimos por nuestras maletas.

Mientras Jacob montaba las cosas en la cajuela del taxi, senté a Samantha en el interior, y aproveche para estirarme un poco, ya que todavía nos faltaba una hora más hasta llegar a casa.

Nos montamos y mi mente empezó a divagar.

Ya quería ver a los hermosos gemelos de mi tía Alice que tenían siete años y unos hermosos ojos azules, sus nombres eran Daniel y Nicolás y eran unas maquinas de pura energía.

Después de que mude a Londres, tía Rosalie nos comento que estaba embarazada, pero desafortunadamente perdió al bebé a los tres meses de embarazo. Iba a ser niño y se iba a llamar Andrew, esa fue la razón por la que escogí ese nombre para nuestro bebé, y Jacob estuvo más que de acuerdo.

Luego de que el doctor les dijo que otro embarazo sería muy riesgoso tanto para ella como para el bebé, un año después ella y mi tío Emmett decidieron adoptar a una hermosa niña que tenía dos años en ese momento, tenía ojos cafés y cabello castaño, su nombre es Maddy, quien ahora debe tener unos doce años.

La familia si que había crecido bastante, mis abuelos no podrían estar más felices. Cuando todos nos venían a visitar a Londres la casa estaba llena de risas y gritos infantiles.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya estábamos llegando a casa de mis abuelos Cullen. Estaba muy emocionaba, hacía muchos años que no venia y hoy era el cumpleaños de mi querida hermanita Carlie,-si, este viaje fue muy bien planeado-la extrañaba mucho y desde sus cinco años no compartíamos un cumpleaños juntas.

Llegamos a la casa, le pagamos al taxista y recogimos nuestras maletas.

Me acerque al porche y luego toque el timbre, no paso ni un minuto cuando un par de ojitos azules se asomaron por la puerta y me sonrieron.

-Daniel, ¿quien es?-Escuche a Alice preguntarle antes de acercarse a la puerta, cuando me vio su rostro fue todo un poema.

-¡Sorpresa!-Logre decir ya que su expresión me causaba mucha risa.

-¡Nessie!-Chillo y me abrazo una vez que salió de su momento en shock, hasta que se dio cuenta de que algo se interponía entra nosotras.-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Nessie, estas embarazada!

Solo me reí mientras que los demás que estaban en la casa se acercaron debido a todo el alboroto.

-Alice, ¿se puede saber porque haces tanto escándalo?-Escuche la voz de mi madre detrás de la puerta.

Cuando se asomo, seguida de casi toda la familia, todos pusieron la misma expresión que tenia tía Alice al verme.

-¡Oh mi Dios, Nessie!-Mis padres me abrazaron sorprendidos por partida doble.

Luego de muchos saludos y felicitaciones por parte de todos para Jake y para mi, por fin pudimos pasar y sentarnos, realmente necesitaba descansar.

Luego de un rato entraron todos los niños que estaban jugando en el patio.

Maddy, Nicolás, Daniel-que les había ido a decir quien había llegado-y finalmente Carlie.

-¡Hermana!-Dijo Carlie cuando me vio y yo no pude contener las lágrimas de felicidad en cuanto la vi y la abrace. La había extrañado tanto.

Nicolás y Daniel se fueron al patio a jugar con Jacob – Este era el único que aguantaba tanta energía junta. – Mientras los demás nos quedábamos en la sala yo mantenía a Carlie abrazada mientras que mis padres tenían a Samantha.

Le di a Carlie su regalo de cumpleaños que consistía en un guardapelo como el que yo tenía pero el de ella tenía una C grabada.

Pasamos la tarde entre risas y relatos de lo que había pasado en los últimos meses.

Los gemelos estaban empezando a mudar sus dientes y estaban emocionados por seguir mudando para que "El Hada de los Dientes" les siguiera dando monedas a cambio de sus dientes.

Yo les comente el nombre de mi bebé y Rosalie y Emmett me miraron con agradecimiento en sus ojos. Luego preguntaron como le hubiese colocado si hubiese sido niña.

-La verdad nunca pensé en ello, siempre sentí que sería barón-Y sonreí recordando ese día.

La noche llegó y todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, Jacob y yo nos quedaríamos en la casa con mis abuelos Esme y Carlisle.

-Si me hubieses avisado antes te la hubiese arreglado mejor.- Dijo Esme con una sonrisa cálida mostrándome la habitación que se encontraba en la planta baja de la casa para que no tuviera que bajar y subir las escarelas.

-Esme no te preocupes, esta hermosa.-Reí al recordar que no le gustaba que le dijeran abuela.

Ella se retiro no sin antes decir "avísame cualquier cosa."

Jacob acomodo la cuna y luego todos nos fuimos a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Jacob y yo fuimos a La Push donde nos conto la hermana de Jake, habían lanzado las cenizas de Billy.

Fue una salida bastante agridulce, nos encontramos con nuestros viejos amigos que nos acompañaron a la playa a pasar el día.

Jacob -quien siempre trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos– derramó un par de lagrimas al recordar a su padre, nadie lo notó, solo yo, pero igual sabía que el necesitaba esto. Ambos lo necesitábamos, necesitábamos Forks, necesitábamos a nuestras familias y amigos. Yo sabía que él quería regresar.

-Jake,-Llame su atención y el volteó a verme.-He estado pensando, ¿que tal si acortamos el viaje y nos regresamos antes?-Él me miro confundido.

-Ness, pensé que querías pasar un tiempo con tu familia.

-Y así es, por eso mismo digo que volvamos antes para arreglar las cosas de la mudanza antes que Andrew crezca mucho.-Le dije con una gran sonrisa.

No dijo nada, solo me sonrió y me dijo que si con un beso.

No había más, nos mudaríamos de nuevo a Forks

A empezar de nuevo pero con nuestra familia y amigos cerca.

Ese beso fue el final y el inicio de todo.

* * *

**Bueno**_**, this is it.**_

**Ya saben lo que dicen todo lo bueno tiene su final, y este es el fic con el que personalmente estaba muy involucrada aunq no lo pareciera por mis retrasos en actualizar...**

**Este fic empezó como un hobbie y nisiquiera pense que tendria tantas lectoras maravillosas como ustedes :'(**

**Yo lo empece xq por ahi no habian muchos fics de **_**Jake/Nessie**_** que me llamaran la atencion asi que decidi hacer uno que a mi y a mis amigas les gustara.. Pero creo que cautivo a muchas personas mas como ustdes.. si tienen alguna recomendacion para leer se les agradece ;)**

**Mi mente se rehusaba a escribir este capitulo pero aqui esta.. no lo subi antes xq mi queria y amada editora tuvo problemas con la edición, yo creo que su subconciente tampoco queria que terminara..**

**En fin.. Esta ha sido una hermosa experiencia y no tengo palabras para describir lo que fanfiction me ha dejado.. aun me veran por ahi, tengo otra historia que terminar (es mi meta a cumplir) y cuando la termine capaz siga escribiendo pero solo **_**one shots**_** ya mi tiempo es muy recortado ahora y no tengo el tiempo que tenia antes para sentarme a escribir por horas y horas..**

**Anyway.. las amoo son las mejores lectoras del mundo.. quiero darle gracias a mi editora y co-escritora hermosa MysticalPassion que me apoyo siempre la amo y que subia caps cuando yo no podia.. la verdad si ella yo no se donde estaria este fic de verdad muchas gracias...**

_**A continuacion unas palabras de MysticalPassion:**_

**Bueno si.. Ya Ari ha dicho prácticamente todo xD**

**Pero la verdad este fic si es muy importante para nosotras, fue algo que nunca nos imaginamos haciendo y al final aquí nos tienen, todas llorosas porque se haya acabado.**

**Yo personalmente he aprendido muchísimo con esta experiencia, es la primera vez que se me ocurrió escribir algo, y que ustedes hayan estado ahí apoyándonos a pesar de todo el tiempo que nos tardamos, es muy gratificante para nosotras.**

**Así que si, como bien mi amiga dijo 'Todo lo bueno tiene un final', y muchísimas gracias por apoyarnos en esta locura, y las veremos por ahí en un futuro.**

**Me despido, MysticalPassion.**

_**Antes de que lo olvide las fotos de los babys estan en mi perfil para que los vean.. mas lendos!**_

_**Bueno ahora si.. ):**_

_**Las amamos!**_

_**GRACIAS!**_


End file.
